A Different Kind of Haven
by mightymel30
Summary: I would like to state I do not own either Haven or Buffy the Vampire Slayer Summary: As Buffy is standing on the bus terminal, she is looking at her future destinations. She sees a place that makes her think it will be a nice calm, peaceful place to settle in. None other than Haven, Maine. The rating is set for future reference.
1. Now Leaving Sunnydale

I would like to state I do not own either Haven or Buffy the Vampire Slayer

_**A different kind of Haven**_

Summary: As Buffy is standing on the bus terminal, she is looking at her future destinations. She sees a place that makes her think it will be a nice calm, peaceful place to settle in. None other than Haven, Maine.

_**Chapter 1**_

As Buffy walks away from her former High School and old friends, she realizes she can't go home and she needs to leave Sunnydale.

As she walks into the bus station she knows she has no idea of where to go. At this point Buffy walks over to the departure lists to see what pops out. After going over them all one place sticks out, Haven Maine. Buffy thinks out loud, "How bad can that place be with the name Haven in it?"

Little does she know it can be really bad.

As Buffy has made her choice, she walks up to the ticket counter. The attendant at the counter looks up and asks. "How can I help you today?".

Buffy replies, "I would like a ticket on the next bus that is going to Haven, Maine please.".

The man then asks, "Would you like that one way or round trip?"

"One way would be great thank you." Buffy soon responds.

As she is waiting on the attendant she keeps thinking how happy she was for all the money she has saved up from previous birthdays and payoffs for her love from her father. With all the money her father gave her she will be set for quite some time. "Thank you Hank." she breathes out when the attendant returned with the ticket and the total.

"That will be $136.50 miss. Will that be cash, check, or charge?".

"I will be paying with cash. Do you know how long it will take to get there and how many stops there will be by chance?" Buffy asks.

"I'm not sure on how many stops there will be, however I do know the trip should be about four days I believe." the attendant replies.

So Buffy got her ticket and picked up her two bags that carried all of the items she was able to grab on such short notice and headed for the bus that would take her to her maybe not so temporary new home.

The best thing about the bus ride was that the bus was not that full. There was a nice little old lady that would be getting off before they hit Maine, a mother and child that were going to be getting off in Bangor, and a man that was starring a little to much at Buffy that made her a lot uncomfortable.

Now starting the second day of the trip, the bus is going to make a stop at the Indianapolis bus station where they may pick up more passengers. There is a six hour layover in Indianapolis and Buffy has no idea what to do with herself.

As she is stepping off the bus the little boy was very eager and ran into her and made her trip. Buffy began to fall off the bus, but at the last second before she hit the pavement a pair of strong arms wrapped around her and caught her.

"Are you OK miss.?" the man asked.

"Yes thanks to you that is. That would have been quite embarrassing. Thank you very much." Buffy said.

"I feel since we are so close right now I should introduce myself. My name is Duke Crocker and this is my buddy Nathan Warnous." Duke said.

"Well thanks again Duke. My name is Elizabeth Merrick, and I should be getting going. We only have so much time before we get going, and I want to get a real bite to eat before we take off again. Are you guys going to Maine too?" Buffy asks.

"Yeah, we are headed back to Haven from going on vacation. We did start out on a road trip, but our car had other plans. Now we have to head back now since we have to use the bus." Duke said.

"Well that sucks. I am actually headed to the Haven stop also. Do you or Nathan want to join me for some food and fill me in on the ins and outs of the town? My treat of course, but only if you want to. I don't want to pressure you into it." Buffy said.

As they were talking between themselves Buffy couldn't help but notice how cute they were, but then she had to hit herself when she realized why she was here in the first place. That shot Buffy's better mood straight out of the water.

All the while Buffy was fighting with her inner self, Duke comes back over and pulls her out of her inner thoughts. "Nathan wants to stay here and load our luggage on the bus and try to catch some sleep, but I know of a good restaurant near here and we will make it back in plenty of time before they leave." Duke said.

"That sounds good. I have everything I need. What about you? Good to go?" Buffy asks.

It was a good thing that Buffy had all of her fake identification and documents in that name already. It made it a lot easier to play the role. It's not like it is a stretch, because her real name is Elizabeth, and she didn't think Merrick would mind the borrowed name.

As they were walking down the road they were both in a comfortable silence walking to the restaurant.

"Is this OK?" Duke asked.

"Looks good to me. I love all things pizza. Pizza is totally of the good." Buffy said.

As they walked in Buffy did a quick check of the different entrances and exits getting a lay of the land. They were seated at nice table near the middle of the dining room.

"At least we came at a time it's not that busy." Duke said.

"I know right, and now I feel better knowing we won't miss the bus due to wanting real food." Buffy laughed at her own joke when Duke did.

Once they were seated the waitress came over to get their drink orders. "What can I get for you two to drink today?" She asked.

"I'll just have coke please. What about you Elizabeth?" Duke asked.

"A coke sounds good." She replied.

After the waitress came back with the drinks and took their food order Duke began the next round of questions.

"Where are you from Elizabeth?"

"I'm actually from LA. What about you? Are you guys actually from Haven?" Buffy asked back.

"Yeah me and Nathan were both born and raised there. I actually left for a little while on my boat. That's what I do. I charter out rides or go out fishing on it. I find the sea really peaceful." Duke responds.

"I have always wanted to go out fishing with my father, but he never had the time to take me with him. He always took his work buddies. That was when I started taking up skating. I got pretty good won a few contests and everything." Buffy didn't know why, but for some reason she found it really hard to lie to him. Buffy decided she will have to watch what she says and change most of the truths as much as she could. She didn't want to pull him into her world and risk getting him hurt.

"Why in the world would you give up the land of plastics and sun and go all the way across the country to Haven, Maine where it is the majority of the time constant cloud cover or raining or snowing?" Duke brings up.

"You want the truth?" Duke nods "I actually just made my mind up that I wanted a change and went to the bus station in town. Once I got there I looked at the departure boards and just looked until one jumped out at me, and it just happened to be Haven. I thought to my self that it sounded nice and peaceful and that is what I was looking for at the time. So here I am." Buffy finished.

"Aren't you a little young to be travelling by yourself though?' Duke asked.

"No not really. I am twenty-one" at least by her fakes she is "and believe me when I say I am a lot stronger than I look and can take care of myself. I have always looked smaller and younger than I really am." not she thought inside. "Well I think we should be heading back. I don't really feel like missing the bus. Especially since most of my things are still loaded on there." Buffy chuckled as she stood up.

She was going to grab the check when Duke beat her to it.

"Hey I said I would pay since you were the one who saved me from epic embarrassment." Buffy said.

"Can't let you do that since you just admitted to me that you were practically starting over when you get to Maine. Besides I don't want to be the reason you are even twenty dollars short of needing something there. So this is my treat." Duke said.

"Thanks that is very nice of you. I can't believe I just went out to eat with a total stranger in a big city I am not familiar with. My mom would tan my hide for breaking several of her rules. And we never got to talking about the town at all. Very productive don't you think?" Buffy said between giggles.

By the end of her rant they mad it back to the terminal and easily found their bus. He followed behind her just to make sure she didn't fall.

"I know why you insisted I go first." She giggled out.

"Of course, I am a gentlemen." He laughed out just as bad.

"No you just wanted to make sure I don't fall again. Well damn, that is gentlemanly behavior too." She got that out straight faced and then they both cracked up laughing.


	2. The Trip Goes On

I would like to state I do not own either Haven or Buffy the Vampire Slayer

_**A different kind of Haven**_

Summary: As Buffy is standing on the bus terminal, she is looking at her future destinations. She sees a place that makes her think it will be a nice calm, peaceful place to settle in. None other than Haven, Maine.

_**Previously:**_ "Of course, I am a gentlemen." He laughed out just as bad.

"No you just wanted to make sure I don't fall again. Well damn, that is gentlemanly behavior too." She got that out straight faced and then they both cracked up laughing.

_**Chapter 2**_

Once they were back on the bus Buffy turned to Duke and said, "Thank you for dinner, but I am going to try to pick up some much-needed sleep. I will look for you when I wake up."

"Not a problem. I should try to get some sleep to. I'm sure when we wake up we can find a way to annoy my buddy." Duke joked.

As soon as she sat, she allowed herself to actually sleep for the first time since she left home.

Buffy awoke to a loud voice over the intercom stating it is time to get going. As she looked around to get her bearings she noticed that both Duke and his friend Nathan are still out cold. As she finally got a good look at Nathan she couldn't help but think there was something familiar about him. She shook the thought out of her head and went back to sleep for just a little while.

As she awoke for good she decided she needed to stretch and freshen up a bit. Buffy grabbed her carry on and headed back to the restrooms.

As she was walking by someone grabbed Buffy's shoulder, and she reacted on instinct and grabbed the person's arm and flipped them over her shoulder and threw them on the ground. Once she saw who it was she felt horrible instantly.

"Duke OMG I am soooooo sorry. I had no idea that it was you. I was not fully awake yet and I reacted on instinct. I am sooooooo sooooo very sorry. Are you OK? Are you hurt anywhere? OMG I cant' believe I did that. I should just shut up now." Buffy rambled.

After the first shock had worn of and Duke had a chance to stop Nathan up from laughing his ass off, he came into his faculties and began laughing himself. "Well I guess you weren't lying when you said you could take care of yourself." Duke laughed out.

"Indeed I can." Buffy Chuckled. "Are you sure you are OK?" Buffy asked one more time.

"I'm good. No blood no foul." Duke said.

After all the awkwardness was out-of-the-way, Buffy finally had the chance to freshen up. When she walked back out Buffy went to go sit by Duke and Nathan.

"So what kind of town is Haven anyway? It's on the coast right? Does it have a lighthouse? I love lighthouses. My mom she actually used to go around to different cities that had old ran down lighthouses and restored them. She used to travel all the time when I was little. I have no idea why I just told you all that. Sorry I'll just shut up now. I have a thing for babbling when I get nervous. My friends back home just had to cover my mouth or tell me to shut the hell up when I get this bad. OMG." Throughout this whole time Duke and Nathan had just been observing this babbling girl with wry amusement.

Duke couldn't help but think she was really cute when she did this.

Meanwhile Nathan couldn't believe how much she reminded him of his birth mom Joyce who stopped coming around when she got remarried. The funny thing is his mom had the same job as hers. There was just something about this girl who made him want to protect her. "So how old are you?" The cop in Nathan had a feeling that she was a lot younger than her identification said. Something screamed runaway.

"Oh sorry you weren't there for info sharing. I am twenty-one. Elizabeth Merrick nice to meet you properly Nathan." Buffy said.

"So just out of curiosity Elizabeth, what is it that you do?" Nathan questioned.

"Well right now I am in between things. Not quite sure what I want to do yet when I get to Haven. I have thought about something with martial arts. What about you? I know that Duke here owns and charters a big boat." Buffy replied.

The next words out of Nathan's mouth were not what she was planning on hearing.

"I am actually a detective on the force and my dad is actually the Chief of Police." As Nathan said this, he kept his eyes in her and saw her reaction. If Nathan didn't think anything was off before, there sure is now he thought to himself.

Buffy started to think that her luck couldn't get any worse. "So Nathan, is it as rainy and cloudy there as much as Duke said yesterday?" Buffy asked to change the subject. Buffy kept thinking that the rest of the trip will be long.

Buffy decided that it would be better if she kept to herself for the rest of the trip. She found it very difficult to keep lying to them and one of them was a cop for crying out loud.

As Buffy sits in the bus, she keeps looking out the window thinking of all the events that lead her to this point. To the point of her leaving all her friends and family. The point to where she needed to go across the country to escape. She just couldn't hold it in anymore. Buffy began to cry after it all soaked in.

Duke and Nathan just watched as Buffy began to cry herself to sleep.

"I have a feeling that we should keep an eye on her when we get home. There is just something about her that screams 'I need help'." Nathan stated.

Duke might be stubborn but all he could do was nod at his friends request. "Then that is what we will do." Duke whispered.

"Duke do you really believe that she is twenty-one. I mean to me she doesn't, but kids are growing different lately and she did throw you like nothing." Nathan said, chuckling the last part.

"I honestly don't know Nathan, but I sure hope she is at least eight-teen. Because there is just something that has drawn me to her. You don't think that the troubles are back and she may be one of them do you?" Duke asked as a second thought.

Nathan was not sure what he meant so he asked "You mean like being able to bring out protectiveness or loyalty? Something along those lines maybe?"

"I don't know maybe, but even if she did it doesn't seem to be a dangerous one like some. But, you have to wonder how a Californian has a trouble if she did, because they usually travel by family or bloodlines." Duke mentioned.

"We will just have to wait and see. I am going to try to sleep some. You should too, dude." Nathan said.

And then they both just leaned back to get some much needed rest.


	3. The Phone Call Home

I would like to state I do not own either Haven or Buffy the Vampire Slayer

_**A different kind of Haven**_

Summary: As Buffy is standing on the bus terminal, she is looking at her future destinations. She sees a place that makes her think it will be a nice calm, peaceful place to settle in. None other than Haven, Maine.

_**Previously:**_ "We will just have to wait and see. I am going to try to sleep some. You should too, dude." Nathan said. And then they both just leaned back to get some much-needed rest.

_**Chapter 3**_

Buffy finally awoke to the bus pulling up to their next stop. She wasn't sure how much time had passed until she looked down at her watch.

"I cannot believe I slept that long. Who would've thought I was that out of it." Buffy stated to herself as she stretched to wake up completely.

"How did you sleep?" Duke asked as he sat down beside her making her jump just a bit.

"Not too bad, a lot longer than I initially planned. I must have needed more than I thought. You don't know where we are by chance, do you?" Buffy asked as she finally came to her senses.

"Yeah, the driver just said that this is the last stop before we hit the Maine border; we are in Allentown, PA." Duke stated.

"OK, thanks. I need to go and freshen up and then get some food before we leave again. I don't think this will be a long stop like last time." Buffy mentioned.

"That's cool, the driver said we will leave in about an hour or so. Do you want to have lunch with Nathan and I?" Duke asked.

"No thanks, I just need to do a few things and maybe make a few phone calls here or there. I haven't really decided to call home before or after I make it to Haven." Buffy said.

Buffy got up and walked toward the bus doors and left. On the way to the bathrooms she noticed a nearby payphone, this came in handy later. Leaving the bathroom, she decided to get a bite to eat. As she finished her vending machine sandwich, she walked to the payphone and pulled out her phone card and dialed the all too familiar phone number to her Watcher to tell him that she survived the battle, she owed him that much.

As she waited for him to pick up, she thought to herself that even if it is traceable she will be long gone before they can trace her there. She pulled out of her thoughts when the familiar voice answered. "Hello." Giles said.

At first she didn't know what to say but she finally spoke, "Giles!" She all but cried out, fighting the tears from falling.

"Buffy is that you? Are you OK? Where are you at? I can come and get you wherever you are." Giles pulled his own Buffy babbled.

"Giles, I can't tell you those things at the moment, all I can say is that I am going away for a while; I don't know when I will be ready for that life again. I am so sorry that I have failed you, the gang, and my mother. I wish I could take back all the problems that I caused. I know that Kendra's replacement surely has been called by now, and the Council will finally have their perfect slayer. I will be gone for I don't know how long, but when I am stronger and don't hate myself for this mess I will call again."

Buffy began crying, but knew she had to finish. "Please know that Acathla and Angelus has been defeated, and I am sorry it took me so long, however, I have to go now, but promise me that you will look after the Scoobies. I know mom is done with me, but look after her too. Goodbye Giles, I don't know when we will talk again." Buffy finished, choking behind tears.

As she finished she heard Giles call her name over and over, but hung up the phone and she broke down and cried. Buffy was so out of it she didn't notice her two travelling companions leaning against the wall, listening and giving each other the kind of look that said, 'Told you she was running'. The only problem was that they had no idea what the conversation meant and vowed to figure it out.

After her call, she was emotionally drained and decided she better return to the bus. Buffy looked around and noticed nobody else was on there so she took advantage of the silence to try to do her meditation. She sat Indian style and shut her eyes as she centered herself. She sat there for a long while until a voice pulled her out of her trance.

"Are you OK? I went to look for you earlier and saw you on the phone; you looked really sad." Nathan said.

Buffy had been shocked to say the least that it was him who approached her, rather than Duke, but she gave him a small smile anyways.

"I'm okay, just a little family drama I guess. I left really suddenly and just wanted to let them know I was OK travelling on my own and stuff." Buffy said. She couldn't believe she just said that.

"I don't really want to talk about it now, but thanks for the thought." She continued.

"That's OK, do you need anything?" Nathan asked.

"No thanks, I just want to get back to my meditating if you don't mind." Buffy said, not wanting to seem rude.

"That's OK, we'll see you later. Maybe when we get to Bangor, all of us can get a bite to eat before we hit Haven, would that be OK?" Nathan asked.

"We'll see. I am not sure what I want to do yet, I'll get back to you guys in a little while. Is that OK?" She asked.

"That's cool with me. See you soon." Nathan said, like it was going to happen.

Buffy didn't understand why these two guys just clung to her and wanted to hang out. As she kept with her meditation she kept thinking what was she going to do once they finally made it. Will she have to keep dodging these two guys once she makes it to Haven? As I am siting here, I am thinking 'Am I making a huge mistake continuing on.' 'Should I just get off here before we move on.'

As she kept thinking these things she realized that the bus had began to move and now she was out of time for the second option. As Buffy sat there she let out a deep sigh and stated "I guess I am going on through to Haven. I will just have to avoid Duke and Nathan as much as possible."

Meanwhile back in the back, Nathan and Duke are having their own talk.

"What do you think she meant by 'She survived the battle'? I know that deep down that she is not twenty-one. She must have run from something." Duke brought up.

"All I know is that after speaking to her earlier, my gut is telling me to protect her and help her. However, I don't think it will be easy. I think she will try to shy away from us now." Nathan said.

"Whatever battle she won, I have a feeling some of her friends or family didn't make it. I remember her stating that her mom was done with her. When we get back home, I will use some contacts of mine to check the numbers dialed from that phone. Hopefully we can find something out soon when we get there." Nathan continued.

"When we get to Bangor do you think we should try to talk to her some more, or should we lay off until we get home?" Duke asked.

"I think we should ask her to eat if she declines, then we will pick her up something and give it to her on the bus. Then we will leave her be until we get home and have more information to go on." Nathan replied.

"Is there anything that we can do now to figure this out?" Duke asked.

"Actually I am going to give my dad a call and see if he can start the trace on the phone. He has just as many favors as me, and I think if I explain he would be more than happy to help me." Nathan said.

"So all we have to do is wait now. So much fun. NOT." Duke said.

As Nathan made his calls Duke just leaned back and watched the girl he knows as Elizabeth just sit very still almost looks as though she is sleeping.


	4. Welcome To Haven, Maine?

I would like to state I do not own either Haven or Buffy the Vampire Slayer

_**A different kind of Haven**_

Summary: As Buffy is standing on the bus terminal, she is looking at her future destinations. She sees a place that makes her think it will be a nice calm, peaceful place to settle in. None other than Haven, Maine.

_**Previously:**_ "So all we have to do is wait now. So much fun. NOT." Duke said.

As Nathan made his calls Duke just leaned back and watched the girl he knows as Elizabeth just sit very still almost looks as though she is sleeping

_**A/N:**_ This is my first story and I am looking for any type of feedback. Please let me know if you like the story. On with the show.

_**Chapter 4**_

After the last three hours, the bus has finally made it to Bangor. Luckily this is just a drop off and refuel. Within fifteen minutes we were back on the road after everyone got their snacks and things.

Buffy was able to go and get a couple of bottles of water and a bag of chips to last the rest of the length of the trip. "At least there is not much longer. Only about another hour or two then I will be in my new home." Buffy said as she let out a tired sigh.

"Hey, I have an extra sandwich if you want to come and hang out with us for the last hour or so." Duke said as he came up and sat next to Buffy.

"Well, I guess I could sit with you guys for a little while. Nathan did ask before, but you don't have to give me the sandwich I have some chips and stuff. They will hold me over." Buffy replied.

"If you get hungry it will be here for you. So anymore thoughts of what you'll be doing when you hit Haven?" Duke asked.

"Well, I had some thoughts come to me. Do either of you know of any cheap apartments or hotels that rent on a month by month basis?" Buffy asked the two.

"There really isn't much like that there. There might be a couple of boarding houses that might help you out, but that could get pretty pricey in the long-term." Nathan mentions.

"I might be able to help you out. I own a restaurant and bar in Haven, and there is an apartment above it that I just finished renovating. I could rent it to you at a reasonable rate. That is whether you are interested or not?" Duke asks as a second thought.

As Buffy is thinking, Nathan is looking at Duke silently telling him that was a great idea. Especially since they both wanted to keep an eye out for her.

Duke notices that Buffy is about to say no, so he chooses to push the offer. "I promise that I would not go into the apartment unless I have your permission to or I need to fix anything that gets broken. I'll give you the main keys and it would be yours once you sign the lease." Duke added to hopefully sway her.

"Well, I guess that would be OK. The lease would state that it is on a month by month basis for any point that I decide to move on?" Buffy relaxes when she sees Duke nod. "Now all that I need to do is find a job. Don't worry Duke, I have enough money for rent already for a long while. I just need something to keep me busy from getting bored. If you don't mind me asking, where do you live if you don't in the apartment above the restaurant? I don't want to be the one to kick you out." Buffy asks. She will not be the reason he is homeless.

"Don't worry. I've fixed it up to rent it out. I live up at the marina on my boat. I just love sleeping on the water. I can sleep on land, but I prefer the water." Duke said as he tries to soothe her worries.

"OK, I guess I am your new Tenant. We will sign the lease when we get there right?" Buffy asks and watches Duke for his nod.

"For work I am thinking I want to do something with Martial Arts. Is there any studios that pertain to anything like Karate, Judo, or even Tai Chi?" Buffy asks them.

"Actually there is at the local gym. They are trying to find someone to take over the beginners self-defense classes and to help train the police department." Nathan said as he was writing down the address to the gym and the name of his contact that she would need to talk to. "Here you go, just ask for Phil and tell him that Nathan sent you. I am sure that Phil will want to test you to be able to certify you with no problems." Nathan finished.

"Thanks a lot for this information. I really appreciate it..." Buffy began, but was suddenly cut off when the driver began to talk over the loud-speaker.

"We will be pulling up to the Haven station in five minutes. Please be sure to have all of your carry-on items ready. I repeat we will be reaching Haven in five minutes. I will get the luggage out from underneath the bus once the cab of the bus has been emptied." The driver finished.

"Well, let me go and get all of my things ready and I'll meet you where the luggage will be unloaded. And since you guys do not have a car I'll pay for a taxi to Duke's place if that is OK?" Buffy asked the two as a second thought, however she would not take no as an answer.

"That is fine, but you don't have.." Duke began but he was cut off by Buffy.

"Nope" Buffy said, popping the p. "You to guys have helped me out this trip and I am repaying just a bit. Not another word about it. Now I have to go and get my things. I will see you two outside by the luggage drop-off." Buffy finished as she walked away back to her seat to collect her belongings.

Once they were all off the bus, they gathered around where the luggage was beginning to be unloaded.

Once they began to wait, Buffy began to take the time to stretch out her tired bones and exclaimed, "Finally, I never thought we would make it to the destination."

"I know what you mean." Duke responded and began to stretch too.

"Hey mister, you were only on the bus for two days." Buffy began to giggle so they knew she was playing around. "I was on it for four and that in its self seemed like it was an eternity. I mean that was the longest four days ever." Buffy finished and then began laughing more.

As they were waiting they noticed a police cruiser pulling up and Buffy began to get worried at first until Duke began to laugh.

"Well I guess we won't have to take that taxi now, will we Nate?" Duke was laughing harder now as he said this.

"Why do you say that Duke?" Buffy asked

"Well miss Elizabeth, that car right there" Buffy looked to where Duke was pointing "is our good Ol' Police Chief 'AKA' Nate's father Garland Warnous." Duke explained.

"How convenient. Did you plan this so I wouldn't get the taxi?" Buffy asked with her glare set on Nathan.

"I promise that I didn't plan this." Nathan said this with his hands raised up in a non threatening manner.

Buffy looked at him for a second and then gave him a small smile to show she did in fact believe him.


	5. Trying To Settle In

I would like to state I do not own either Haven or Buffy the Vampire Slayer

_**A different kind of Haven**_

Summary: As Buffy is standing on the bus terminal, she is looking at her future destinations. She sees a place that makes her think it will be a nice calm, peaceful place to settle in. None other than Haven, Maine.

_**Previously:**_ "I promise that I didn't plan this." Nathan said this with his hands raised up in a non threatening manner.

Buffy looked at him for a second and then gave him a small smile to show she did in fact believe him.

_**A/N:**_ This is my first story and I am looking for any type of feedback. Please let me know if you like the story. On with the show.

_**Chapter 5**_

As we watched the luggage removed from the bus, a man began to walk up to the three of us. Buffy noticed the police uniform that he was wearing, and had deduced that this was Nathan's father Garland the Police Chief.

"Welcome back you two. Thought you could use a lift into town. How was the trip back?" Garland asked.

"Not to bad dad, but could you give Duke, Elizabeth, and I a ride up to the Gull? Duke is going to rent the upstairs apartment to Elizabeth here." Nathan spoke. He couldn't help but try to distract Elizabeth because of the creepy staring that his father was doing. Trying to keep her from noticing herself.

"OK that sounds good, but I need a quick minute with Nate here before we leave. Duke why don't you and Elizabeth head on over to the car." Garland mentioned.

"Not a problem Chief. Let's get all the bags loaded while they do their thing Elizabeth. Do you need any help with your bags Elizabeth?" Duke asks as they began to walk away.

"No thanks Duke I got it under control. Let's hurry up. Nathan looks like he needs to talk to his dad." Buffy said.

As Buffy and Duke began to walk away, Nathan turned to his dad and began to all but yell at him.

"What in the hell dad. Why in the hell were you staring at her like that? I mean come on." Nathan spat out.

"I'm sorry son, but she looks just like your mother did when she was younger. I really didn't mean to stare at her like that. It was just a shock." Garland breathed out.

"OK, just don't' let it happen again. What did you find out about the phone call? Where was it to?" Nathan began to question his father.

"Since she called via phone card, I was only able to trace it back to California. I realize that really doesn't narrow it down much." Garland said.

"Yeah, not at all. We already know that she is from L.A.. At least she didn't lie about that much. Is there anything else we need to talk about before we head over?" Nathan asks.

"Just some drunk kids that I will need help with." The chief states.

"I guess we should head over before she gets suspicious. She is very observant and take charge. Almost 'War Zone Like'." Nathan finishes.

Nathan's dad nods and they both begin to head toward the car.

"Everything OK Nate?" Duke asks.

"Yeah, not a major problem. Some police things. Some of the High School kids got drunk and caught the football field on fire. So I can not hang at the Gull right now. I will need to get right back on duty as soon as we drop you guys off. Vacation is officially done." Nathan silently lets out.

"Wow, that sucks. I remember that my school gym went up in flames during one of my school dances once." Buffy had to stop before she said anything more. She already said too much.

"Did they find the cause of it?" The chief asked.

"Yes they did. I personally think it was the smoking mice. However, the dance happened to be crashed by a local gang," Buffy began , however took a second and took in the dumbfounded looks. They just stared at her blase attitude she had about the dangers of the situation.."in L.A. It's an L.A. thing you know. Anyways, the fire was started as a diversion to get the kids out safely. However, the person who started it did not take into account all the decorations and streamers were so much a fire hazard." Buffy continued with a slight smirk of the memory of that night. "Let's just say there was a hot time in the old town that night." Buffy finally finished her memory and let several little giggles out.

All three men were just staring at her a lot, but this time their mouths were hung wide open. As soon as they came back to their faculties, they noticed that Buffy was looking out the window. They all just gave a look that said 'something else to add to the mix and research'. They were all on the same page.

As they continued the car ride to Duke's, Buffy was beginning to be uncomfortable with all the staring that they were doing. "What part of town is your place located at Duke?" Buffy asked to break the silence.

"It's actually not that much further. Luckily it is on the coast, so it has an awesome view." Duke responded with a little flirty smirk at the end,

"Wow, I have always loved coastal views. When I was younger my mother and _Hank_" she says the name with venom "would take me to the beach in L.A., and I would just draw the views all day long. Always something new no matter where you look at." Buffy finished with a sad sigh.

"Well Miss, what was your last name again?" Garland asked.

"Merrick." is all that Buffy said.

"Well Miss Merrick, there is plenty of coastal views here in Haven. I am sure that Nathan here can show you where they are. He too is also a fan of drawing and art." Garland states.

"I may have to take you up on that. I really miss it sometimes. It has been a long time. I hope I didn't forget." Buffy lightly says.

They now finish the ride in a comfortable 'mostly' silence

"Home sweet home." Duke says as he stretches once he is out of the car.

Buffy couldn't help but glance over at Duke's flat stomach when his shirt was inching up. She couldn't help but think that he looked really really hot.

"I need to find something to do with myself or I may just go crazy." Buffy said to herself.

As they were getting their luggage out of the car and taking it into the Gull, Garland noticed a purse on the back seat.

"Nate, try to keep them in there as long as possible, OK? I am just going to run through Elizabeth's purse real quick for any hints. I promise I won't be long." Garland whispered.

"Alright dad, but please be fast about it. Elizabeth doesn't have that many bags and Duke and I were travelling light. I don't know how long I can hold her off." Nathan states.

As Garland began going through the purse as Nathan walked away, he notices a single picture that was in there.

"This has to be a fake? Joyce." Garland all but whispers.

He hears someone coming and rushes to put it back where he found it. As he is doing this he has a thought 'How can she know Joyce? Now that I think about it, she really does look like her. I need to go to the station now!' is his final thought.

"Find anything interesting in my personal property? If I remember correctly that is a crime. Are you or are you not the Chief of Police? I am waiting on an answer." Buffy spits out.

At this point Nathan and Duke have come outside when they began to hear loud talking. Neither have noticed the new comers, however Buffy has and she turns to them.

"Who are you lot?" Buffy asks as she turns to them.

"Well, miss I am Dwight Hendrickson and these two are Vince and Dave. Now, can I ask why are you out here screaming at our Chief?" Dwight asks, trying to keep the peace.

"Well Dwight Hendrickson, I was unloading my things and I came back out to get my purse, and I find your precious Chief here going through it and looking at my things. Is that reason enough for you, Dwight?" Buffy shouts.

"Duke thanks for the offer, but I am going to be going now. I can make it back to the terminal myself." Buffy says as she snatches her bag from the nosy Chief.

"Wait just one damn minute here. _**HOW IN THE HELL DO YOU KNOW JOYCE? YOU TELL ME THIS INSTANT.**_" Garland shouts.

"What do you mean dad? How does this pertain to mom?" Nathan said.

Buffy stopped in her tracks when she heard Nathan say that Joyce was his mom.


	6. Is It A Bird, A Plane, No Super Buffy

I would like to state I do not own either Haven or Buffy the Vampire Slayer

_**A different kind of Haven**_

Summary: As Buffy is standing on the bus terminal, she is looking at her future destinations. She sees a place that makes her think it will be a nice calm, peaceful place to settle in. None other than Haven, Maine.

_**Previously:**_ "Wait just one minute here. _**HOW IN THE HELL DO YOU KNOW JOYCE? YOU TELL ME THIS INSTANT**_." Garland shouts."What do you mean dad? How does this pertain to mom?" Nathan said.

Buffy stopped in her tracks when she heard Nathan say that Joyce was his mom.

_**A/N:**_ This is my first story and I am looking for any type of feedback. Please let me know if you like the story. On with the show.

_**Chapter 6**_

"What do you mean your mom?" Buffy asked, not knowing if she wants to know the answer or not.

"You know what, never mind I have to go, somewhere. I will be back for my belongings later." And with that Buffy ran off into the woods without a glance back.

"Chief, was she being truthful about you going through her things without her knowledge or any type of cause?" Dwight asked.

"Yeah D she was. Not my best moment I'll give you that. I don't know what came over me to do that." Garland admits.

"Dad, what was that about mom? I don't understand." Nathan mentions.

"She had a picture of her and your mother Nate. I don't know what this means. Vince, Dave do you two have access to other newspaper articles?" At their nod Garland continues. "I need you two to look up any L.A. papers about a High School gym fire on a night of a school dance. I am not sure of the year, but I don't think it is to far off. There is no way that she is twenty-one." Garland finishes.

"Is it just me or does she not resemble the two of you in some ways or another?" Dave brings up the point that no one wanted to speak aloud.

"I thought so too, but I didn't want to say anything." Dwight mentions.

"I will head into the forest and look for her. Duke you take her things up to the apartment. Vince you and Dave head to the paper and look into those papers. Garland and Nathan will do a search for Joyce and this Elizabeth. Everyone have their assignments? Good, lets move out." Dwight takes charge.

As everyone left to go do there tasks, Dwight began his trek trough the woods.

"Elizabeth are you out here, the woods are not the safest place in these parts. Elizabeth please." Dwight called out again.

As he kept calling out to her he didn't even think to look upwards.

"Hey tank, I am up here." Buffy called out laughing at the look that was on his face.

Dwight looked up and was shocked to find her up in a tree.

"What are you doing up there? Better yet, How did you get up there? Dwight asked.

"I climbed up of course. How does one normally get in to a tree?" Buffy answered with just a hint of sarcasm. She even laughed at the obviousness of the statement she said.

"Will you please come down here so we can head back, or even just talk if you want to?" Dwight asked.

"I don't know if I want to come down just yet. Do you think it would be a good idea to press charges for invasion of privacy or illegal search on the Chief?" Buffy asked with a chuckle.

"No, I don't think it would myself. But to each there own, I guess." Dwight responded with a laugh.

"How does he know my mother?" Buffy asked in a whisper, but he had heard her just fine.

"I am not the one you need to ask that question. If you come down from there I can give you a ride into town so you can ask the source." Dwight says.

"OK, hold on I will be right down." Buffy says and as she stands on the branch. Dwight watched in shear shock that she plans to jump down from where she is at.

As Buffy lines up her jumps, Dwight begins to yell to tell her not to do that, but she pulls off a perfect backwards jump and land gracefully on her feet.

Dwight just stands there in shock and awe that she pulled it off without breaking her neck. He is pulled out of his shock when he hears Buffy's full on laughter.

"Woooow, that was great. You have to tell me how you did that." Dwight said.

"Maybe." Was all that Buffy said, and with that they began to walk back the way they came to the Gull.

Meanwhile, at the police station, Nathan and his dad were doing their own searches.

"Dad, I found a incident report by Hemery High School about a Buffy Summers starting a fire during there sophomore dance, but there was no proof that she started it so no charges were filed. She was however expelled from school there. That seems like a hard deal. I mean if there was no proof, then they had no cause to expel her. After that she was mentioned in several cases in a town called Sunnydale. The most recent was a murder charge and several attempted murder charges. That is until the victims that lived woke up and said that she was innocent, and actually saved them from being killed. I guess she fought off the real attackers and when the criminals left she was the only one conscious when the police and the principle came in. She was expelled yet again, and ran from the police because they came in shooting first asking questions next. She must not know that all those charges were dropped. I just want to know where she got the name Merrick from?" Nathan asked just to let it out.

"Well, according to the L.A. issue there was a man named only Merrick that was seen a few times with a high school cheerleader having deep talks and walking around different parts of the town. He was killed just a few days before the fire in the gym by several gang members. He may have been a close friend to her and she felt safe enough to use his name. What gets me is, how does a popular cheerleader go to shaking pom-poms to being wanted for murder? It does not make sense." Garland states.

"I did some more searches. After the incident with the gym fire where she was kicked out of school, and then Buffy was admitted to a psychiatric institute in L.A.. Buffy claimed that the gang members were actually vampires. Well that is different. I guess she was born only eight months after mom had left us. I thought you said that mom lost the baby, and that was why she had left. That is was because she didn't want any reminders of Haven." Nathan let out.

"That was what she told me son, but now I am not to sure that is the case. Do you think that this Elizabeth is my little girl and your little sister?" Garland let out, hope dripping at the end.

"I hope so. Do you think that she will talk to us now? I mean you did illegally search her private property without any cause whatsoever." Nathan asked at the the same moment the door opened to their office.

Garland never had a chance to respond to Nathans sarcasm, other than a sarcastically place eye roll as the door opened. Once the door opened, everyone was at a loss for words when Dwight walked in with Elizabeth right behind him.

"Sorry for running off, I needed time to clear my head. I just _**really **_want to know what is going on, and how do you know my mother?" Buffy asks.

"Well, to start off I am sorry for going through your purse. The cop in me was just shouting at me that you were hiding something, and I needed to keep my son and town safe. Now Buffy for the rest of it, we will need to have a long conversation." Garland said.

"OK, I Guess.." Buffy stopped when she realized he called her Buffy instead of Elizabeth. "How do you know I used to be called Buffy?" Buffy asked with her strongest glare that made the scariest of vampires cower in fear.

"To be honest, once we got here we did some searches on you and some of the things that you had told us. Let me just say, we have come up with quite a lot actually. Even to the point where you were running from murder and attempted murder charges from Sunnydale, California. Just to let you know that all those charges were dropped, and you are no longer running from the law. The survivors have woken up and cleared your name and I am sure that the police will want to issue you a medal for fighting off the real killers to save who you did." Garland said, as to be the most honest as possible. Only because it might be he his little girl in front of him.

As soon as the Chief said this, Buffy was so shocked that she just collapsed into the closest chair she could reach. Everyone was very silent until the office door banged open, revealing none-other than Vince and Dave, as they charged into the office yelling.

"Garland, I did some research and our newest visitor has got to be your daughter, and also she is a superhero." Dave said excitedly until he noticed that everyone was silent and looking to the back wall. That was when the newcomers finally noticed Buffy there.

"What do you mean I am his daughter, and that I am some kind of superhero? That is just crazy. I may be one to believe the whole daughter issue, if only you had some hard proof to back you up. But I got to say that all of the superhero nonsense, is just that..._**NONSENSE**_._**"**_ Buffy stated strongly.

"What would make you believe the father stuff so easily?" Garland asks, wondering if his daughter had been hurt by the man claiming to be her father.

However, before Buffy had a chance to respond Garland turns to the newcomers, and starts in on them.

"And you two, what is that craziness about my daughter being a superhero?" Garland turns to Vince and Dave for an explanation.

"Well we looked into the fire and found several witness statements that said that the young lady here fought off several members of the gang that was trying to kill several people. And that "Buffy", as her friends called her, drew the bad guys in to the school because she was wearing down. So the spunky cheerleader had caught the decorations on fire to give the rest of the students time to escape. Also, at her new school and town, there was also major gang activity that the police were not doing anything about. According to many sources "Buffy" had saved several more people when the police had done nothing to help. She did all of this, even though she had to skip school to do most of them. I found some teachers from her school in Sunnydale that she and her friends that were injured, were known as the "scoobies", because they saved people and solved the crimes that the police would not. Our sources has stated that her friends were mainly back-up and research, but "Buffy" here was the muscle." Dave finished.


	7. And I Thought The Scoobies Were Wierd

I would like to state I do not own either Haven or Buffy the Vampire Slayer

_**A different kind of Haven**_

Summary: As Buffy is standing on the bus terminal, she is looking at her future destinations. She sees a place that makes her think it will be a nice calm, peaceful place to settle in. None other than Haven, Maine.

_**Previously:**_ "Well we looked into the fire and found several witness statements that said that the young lady here fought off several members of the gang that was trying to kill several people. And that "Buffy", as her friends called her, drew the bad guys in to the school because she was wearing down. So the spunky cheerleader had caught the decorations on fire to give the rest of the students time to escape. Also, at her new school and town, there was also major gang activity that the police were not doing anything about. According to many sources "Buffy" had saved several more people when the police had done nothing to help. She did all of this, even though she had to skip school to do most of them. I found some teachers from her school in Sunnydale that she and her friends that were injured, were known as the "scoobies", because they saved people and solved the crimes that the police would not. Our sources has stated that her friends were mainly back-up and research, but "Buffy" here was the muscle." Dave finished.

_**A/N:**_ This is my first story and I am looking for any type of feedback. Please let me know if you like the story. On with the show.

_**Chapter 7**_

As Buffy was listening to what the newcomers were saying, she couldn't help the giggle that came out of her mouth. 'Making us sound like a cartoon episode of Scooby Doo or some shit. They can not be serious.' Buffy thought to herself. After her inner dialogue was finished, she had noticed that all eyes were on her now.

"What's up with all of the stare-age and shit? Haven't you guys ever hear someone giggle before? I mean come on, really." Buffy said to draw the attention elsewhere. But it did not seem to work.

"What do they mean by these so called superhero tendencies? What could you and your friends have been thinking Elizabeth? Trying to do the Police Officers jobs." Garland all but yelled.

"God, you make it sound like I was bit by a radioactive spider or something. Well, I have at least two points to make on the matter at hand, so at the very least I can defend myself or repute anything that you may say. Point one: This is the first I have heard of the people of my town actually noticing what it was that was going on, and even knowing that I was apart of the solution. And Point two: Is that the police just keep going on like normal, and ignoring the fact that people die or go missing everyday due to the "gang activity"." Buffy said, and was sure to use air quotes and roll her eyes at the gang activity comment. "The police know and choose to ignore what it really going on. They standby when more and more of the children, teenagers, and even the occasional senior citizens have either gone missing or have been killed. _**THEY JUST DON'T CARE**_." Buffy finished her rant in a crying yell, and noticed that she was standing up and had began to pace the office floor waving her arms to show just how mad this had made her.

When Buffy was done she noticed that yet again all eyes were on her and she has made them all speechless.

"Well, you all don't have to talk at once." Buffy said in a very bored tone.

"What do you mean that the police know what goes on in your town, but choose to ignore it? I find that rather difficult to swallow that any cop clean or dirty would stand by when people die on a daily basis as you stated that happens." Garland says as he shoots her a look that says 'That can not be true.'.

"Well Chief, I'm not sure about the whole police part of her story, but about the missing and dead people almost on a daily basis,..well that is true. I looked online for copies of their old newspapers, and they have a whole section for obituaries only. Even their yearbooks have their own in memory section just like their school paper. And to top it off Chief, no one and I mean no one even prints anything about the actual deaths or attacks. The only thing that gets printed is the children under twelve that goes missing, and that is just the first day after the initial abduction or death." Vince said, and is in now need of a breath.

"Chief it is almost like the whole town has its blinders on that block out anything bad." Dave said while Dwight said something under his breath that sounded like 'That sounds familiar'.

After shooting Dwight a look that said 'shut the hell up' he continued. "That would explain why people do not move away, or even why new people keep moving into the town." Dave said and then quieter he said mostly to himself "To me it is almost like how the people of Haven respond to the troubles when they hit." Dave finished before he could stop himself. He only hoped that nobody caught on.

But someone did, and they are not a 'Native Havenite'.

"What are these troubles?" Buffy asked aloud.

The whole office became eerie silent. She knew when the silence hit that her question was heard, but no one answered. So she asked again.

"What are these troubles you guys are talking about? Do I need to go all 'superhero' and stop some bad people for you guys?" Buffy managed to get that out seriously with a straight face, however it didn't last for long when they all began to bust out laughing hysterically.

"As great as this is, can someone please fill me in on what is going on so we can get back on topic here?" Duke said, as he made his presence known.

"When did you get here Duke?" Dwight asked the question while everybody tried to calm down with their laughing.

"I just got here when the laughing began. What was so funny?" Duke asked.

"OK, back to the topic at hand. Chief, you believe that you are my father correct?" Buffy paused until she saw him nod to her question. So Buffy continued before anyone could interrupt her. "One: Why would you think that? And Two: Why would my mother and _Hank_ lie to me about something so very important? I mean I am really happy that she and _Hank_ got a divorce because lets face it he is not really father of the year material. So why didn't my mom tell me the truth after he left us?" Buffy asked.

"Well, for the first one your mother must have still been pregnant when she left us. She told me that she had lost the baby, and that she needed to leave here because of the memories. She had first met Hank Summers when he came to town to defend a criminal in a high profile case. Joyce had just found out about the baby then. The trial lasted about a month. And in that time she had grown distant and very secretive. I had been busy with work and with taking Nathan back and forth to the doctors because he was sick. After the trial Hank left to go back to L.A. I guess. A week later, your mother Joyce, said that she lost the baby and needed to leave here and that she had already filed for divorce. Nathan and I were crushed. Now come to find out she left us for him, and even married the jackass." Garland said as he finished almost in tears.

As Buffy sat here listening to his side of things, she began to feel really bad for Chief Warnous. She too knows what it feels like to lose people even if it is in different situations altogether.

Buffy could not believe that her mother was this cruel. Hold that thought, yes she could considering the fact that her mother had just kicked her out of the house and even sent her to a mental hospital. So yeah she could believe this, but she didn't want to.

Buffy sighed, and waved a hand to compel him to continue on with the second half of what she wanted to know.

"Well as to the second part, I am not certain as to why they would lie to you Elizabeth. They have their own reasons for that I guess. But I am willing to take a blood test at the hospital today to prove this right now. What do you say?" Garland asked with nothing but hope in his voice.

"Well, I have always wanted an older brother to look after me for a change, and a parent that actually cared about me. Don't get me wrong. I mean mom was great, but we had out moments. Just right now the bad is overshadowing the good. What if the test is positive? What would you want from me? Can I still live on my own while we get to know each other and stuff? It is hard for me to trust new people, but I'll give it a go if you will? It may take some time. I hope that's OK with you guys? Just one more question that is of the utmost importance." Buffy finally had to take a breath to calm herself down before she continued. "When you all were looking into me, did any of you tell anyone that you were speaking to about me? Where I was? That I was here in Haven or even Maine for that matter. If you did, I need to know right this second before we continue. Even if I am no longer wanted by the police and stuff, there are still people out there who I don't want to be able find me. For example my mother and _Hank_." Buffy finished.

Everyone looked at each other and answered at the same time by shaking their heads no.

Buffy visibly relaxed and was finally calm for just a bit before responding to their collective answer which she thought was humorous.

"No's all around then." Buffy said through little giggles now that she knew that she was safe from that part of her life for now.


	8. What Did You Say?

I would like to state I do not own either Haven or Buffy the Vampire Slayer

_**A different kind of Haven**_

Summary: As Buffy is standing on the bus terminal, she is looking at her future destinations. She sees a place that makes her think it will be a nice calm, peaceful place to settle in. None other than Haven, Maine.

_**Previously:**_ Buffy visibly relaxed and was finally calm for just a bit before responding to their collective answer which she thought was humorous.

"No's all around then." Buffy said through little giggles now that she knew that she was safe from that part of her life for now.

_**A/N:**_ This is my first story and I am looking for any type of feedback. Please let me know if you like the story. On with the show.

_**Chapter 8**_

As they all calmed down, everyone became quiet as a mouse.

"Why do you keep calling the man you thought was your father by Hank instead of dad? You have said this now more than once. You skillfully dodged the question last time, but I would like to have it answered now. Can you do that for me, Please?" Nathan asked for a second time hoping to get the answer everybody was waiting to hear.

"Can't answer that just yet, but maybe soon. So, to the hospital we go. Let us be off shall we. This way I can see my new place I am going to be living in in the daylight still." Buffy finished.

Buffy got up and began to walk out of the office doors, making the rest of the group follow.

As they walked out of the office, Buffy looked to her left and began to laugh to herself. There was actually a group of officers gathered around a water cooler. They were actually gossiping about the mysterious blonde new visitor.

Buffy began to think to herself as she waited for the rest. 'I always thought that was just a joke. I can not believe that people actually meet and gossip at water coolers.'

"Well Chief, Dave and I need to head back to the paper and get started on the next issue. 'Chief's daughter returns home since being declared dead as a baby!' This is the biggest news story in town. Even bigger then when the marina caught on fire." Vince said, almost jumping up and down like a teenage girl.

"You can not do that!" Buffy shouted loudly, drawing the whole stations attention to their group.

"Why not, the whole town was in mourning when they thought you were dead." Dave said sadly.

"I promise that we will not print your real name. We will use a name of your choice. But, you need to know that people will want to know that you are alive." Vince finished calmly.

Buffy felt really torn. She knew that this was not their faults. She sighed and then began walking outside signalling the group to follow her.

Once outside she turns to the two newspaper guys.

"If and only if the results are positive, you can print that. I want you to put that I was adopted and that I found out that my birth-father was from Haven. Do not mention my mother because everyone would already know here. And say that my adopted name is Elizabeth Anne Merrick. I would really prefer if you did not print the Merrick part, because some people would be able to connect the dots. And believe me when I say that none of you guys want to deal with any of these people. Understood?" Buffy finished.

They were both nodding vigorously as they responded. "It's a deal. And when are done, we will even add that we will let you read the final draft before we print it and make any changes that you see fit. Will that work for you?" Dave said almost as chirpy as Vince was earlier.

"Deal." Was all that Buffy said as she shook their hands.

"OK, Vince and Dave are heading back to the paper. What are you and Duke going to be doing Dwight?" Nathan asked.

"Well, I got to get back to the restaurant and turn the heat and power on for the apartment. I'll head out now. See you guys later. Good luck Lizzy." Duke said as he began to leave with Vince and Dave.

"Duke! Never call me that again if you value your life." Buffy shouted to the retreating and waving form of Duke.

"As for me, I need to get back to the shed. I have a couple of cases that I still need to finish up." Dwight said as he too began to walk away waving goodbye.

"And then there was three." Buffy said getting into the car shouting "Shotgun!" as she slid into the front seat.

This making Nathan to have to ride in the back seat, and earning giggles from his soon to be sister.

While Buffy was laughing in the front seat, Nathan was rolling his eyes and laughing silently in the back seat.

This dramatic reaction had been caught by his father, thus making him too begin to laugh.

All Buffy could think over and over was 'Hopefully this is true.' This was Buffy's mantra along with 'I need something good to happen to me for once.' She finished her inner thoughts.

As they began to drive away from the station, Buffy turned to her maybe father and asked, "What happened to the big case you were going to be working on earlier? Before all this blew up and shit." She finished.

"Language, Elizabeth. Well, once we got so caught up on this, I sent a couple of other officers out to look into it. Perks of being Chief of Police." Garland answered in a laugh that was contagious, and soon the whole car was laughing.

"I guess that would be true enough." Buffy got out between her final giggles.

Nathan couldn't help the smile that was on his face when he realized that this was the most his father has laughed in years. And he just hoped that Elizabeth is his sister.

When Buffy looked out her window after a fifteen minute car ride, she noticed that they were there already. She saw a huge sign that read 'Haven Medical Center'.

"This is a lot bigger than I thought it would be." Buffy said in shock and awe.

"We are a Trauma and Triage Unit. We take in several cases of ships at sea and several other surrounding cities and towns." Nathan mentioned.

"Cool. Always in need good doctors and stuff. Not me though. You can keep your doctors and needles, and give me a nice juicy apple a day." Buffy mumbled.

After Buffy's statement, the car began to laugh yet again.

"Not a big fan of hospitals?" Garland asked.

"Not really. When I was eight, I saw my cousin Celia die in a hospital. Ever since I try my hardest not to get sick. It worked for the longest time, but a few months ago I got the flu real bad. I had a dizzy spell and fell over onto a hard piece of cement and hurt my wrist and hit my head. My friends took me to the hospital and I was admitted against my many complaints. I was only there for a couple days. The doctors were really surprised that I recovered that fast. Lately, I have been a really fast healer. But, the good thing is that I met a new friend there. His name was Ryan. He was in the children's ward." Buffy finished with her story.

"Do you mean Joyce's sister's little girl?" Garland asked.

"Yeah, that's her." Buffy responded sadly as Garland parked the car.

"Hey Elizabeth, do you think you can open the door for me so I can get out of the car, Please?" Nathan asked.

"Sure. No problemo." Buffy said, as she tried to shake herself out of her dark thoughts.

Once everyone was out of the car, they began to walk towards the doors.

They kept walking for a couple of minutes down several hallways, until they had made it to a set of elevators. Once inside, Buffy thought that they would go up, however the Chief pressed the 'B' button for the basement.

"Why are we going to the basement?" Buffy questioned.

"Well, the doctor we are going to see is down there. Her name is Dr. Eleanor Carr. She will keep it quiet for us." Garland answered.

As they got off the elevator and began to walk, Buffy was starting to notice that they were following the path to the morgue.

"Seriously? We will be seeing the Medical Examiner." Buffy said sourly.

"Yes we are. She is a family friend, and she has access to the equipment that we need to get this done quickly." Nathan answered this time.

"OK, as long as she keeps her scalpel away from me, It will all be of the good." Buffy said.

The trio continued down the winding halls until they stopped at a door that said 'Dr. E. Carr'.

Garland knocked on the door and waited until he heard a voice respond.

"Come in." The voice said, and Buffy assumed it was the voice of Dr. Carr.

"Hello. Garland, Nate, and young lady I have not yet had the pleasure of meeting. What can I do for you today Chief? Need me to plant some evidence on this young lady?" Dr. Carr said with a straight face.

Buffy just looked at her like she had grown two heads.

"I am just kidding sweetheart. I would never do that, and these two dunderheads here would never allow it. I love my position here to much. But seriously Chief, what can I do for you today?" Dr. Carr asked.

"We need you to run a paternity test for us today. Do you think that is a possibility? And we also need it to be kept quiet until the results have been found out. Could you do that for us El?" Garland asked.

The doctor by this point had asked the trio in her office to have a seat.

"Sure, that is not a major problem Chief. I will just need the two people who I will be comparing." Dr. Carr said.

At this point Buffy wanted to shock the good Dr. like she had done earlier. So Buffy jumped in.

"Well Doc, that's the thing we need kept quiet. The two being compared are me and the good Ol' Chief here." Buffy said making sure to see the Doc's reaction.

And boy was it a doozy. She kept opening and closing her mouth like a fish, trying to find her words.

"Garland? What's going on? Nobody has ever seen you date since your Ex has left town. And that was nearly sixteen years ago." Dr. Carr said, and before she could continue Buffy cut her off.

"It was actually seventeen years ago doc. I just turned seventeen a few months ago." Buffy supplied.

Once that was said the doctor continued.

"As I was saying, you have not dated since and now all of the sudden you might have a daughter? This is very confusing." Eleanor finished.

"El, we know for a fact that she is Joyce's daughter. Nathan and Duke, just by chance ran into her on a bus that was coming to Haven. Circumstances we are not telling anyone as of yet, is that she was using a fake name and age. But with some persuasion she did tell us her real information." Garland took a slight pause to catch his breath and heard a snort from Nathan and a not so funny laugh from Buffy.

Garland gave the two a look that said 'Be quiet and let me finish please'. Then when there was silence Garland began again.

"Anyways...before I was rudely interrupted. Her birth was just a few months after our Joyce would have given birth. Plus to top off the icing on the cake, Elizabeth had a picture with my Joyce in it. It also had that jackass lawyer Hank Summers that left here just before Joyce left and lied to us all. Those are to many coincidences for even me El." Garland finished almost in tears.

"So she," Dr. Carr pointed to Buffy, "is actually the baby that everyone thought was dead all this time?" Dr. Carr asked.


	9. Go Poke Yourself (With That Needle)

I would like to state I do not own either Haven or Buffy the Vampire Slayer

_**A different kind of Haven**_

_**Summary**_: As Buffy is standing on the bus terminal, she is looking at her future destinations. She sees a place that makes her think it will be a nice calm, peaceful place to settle in. None other than Haven, Maine.

_**Previously**__**:**_ "So she," Dr. Carr pointed to Buffy, "is actually the baby that everyone thought was dead all this time?" Dr. Carr asked.

_**A/N:**_ This is my first story and I am looking for any type of feedback. Please let me know if you like the story. On with the show.

_**Chapter 9**_

The doctor couldn't believe what she was hearing. At the nod of all three, the doctor was standing up and walking around her desk to Buffy. Once she made it to Buffy she grabbed her up into a huge bear hug.

Buffy, not used to much affection did not know what to do at first. After the initial shock of the hug wore off, Buffy returned it with a small hug of her own.

After the hugs Eleanor spoke. "Let us have a look at you. You are such a beautiful young lady. Now that you have said so, she does look an awful lot like Joyce did in her younger years." Dr. Carr said

"Thank you." Buffy said, not knowing much else to say at the comment.

"Let's get this blood drawn now, and I will start the tests. It should only take about an hour or so. While we are waiting for the results we can get some food in the Cafe and talk some more. Would that be OK Elizabeth?" Dr. Carr asked.

"It is fine with me, but I actually like to be called Buffy. And I could eat a horse. I have a really fast metabolism. Food at any time of any day is of the good with me." Buffy said. She tried her best to be polite because she actually liked the doctor.

"Let's start with you Garland. We can draw it in my lab in the next room." Dr. Carr said, as she drug him off.

"I have a good feeling about this Garland." Eleanor whispered to the Chief thinking that she would not be heard. However, she didn't know about Buffy's special abilities.

Over in the next room Buffy was talking with her maybe brother and she heard the doc whisper "I have a good feeling about this Garland." Buffy couldn't help but smile and hope that this was true. But if it was, Buffy would have to have a long talk with her mother. Pulling her out of her thoughts she heard her maybe brother talking to her.

"What has you smiling Eliza..I mean Buffy? Sorry about that." Nathan asked her.

"Nothing much. Just thinking that if this is true I will be one happy person." Buffy said with tears filling in her eyes. "Don't worry about the name thing. You can call me whatever." Buffy finished after wiping her eyes clear.

"Well, whatever. You need to get ready because the doc is on her way with her pointy needles." Nathan teased as he bumped shoulders with Buffy to lift some tension.

"Hardy Har Har." Buffy mumbled to herself.

"Alright little Missy. Time to get poked and prodded. Let's get you situated over there on the table" Dr. Carr said as she was leading the young lady to the lab.

"Alright I am going to be looking for a good vein to draw the blood from. Do you have any preferences on arms?" The Dr. asked.

"Nope" Buffy said popping the 'p'

"OK, I will get this started." Eleanor said.

Once the doctor had finished drawing the blood, the doctor spoke again. "Here you go. Just hold this while I get you a band-aid for this."

"That's OK. I don't need a band-aid. I'll just hold this on it until the bleeding stops. It shouldn't be long, because I am a quick healer." Buffy said, trying to stop the doctor from seeing that it was almost healed already.

"None of that. Fast healer or not, you need to have it covered. If only to stop any chances of infection. Now put your arm out here so I can cover it." Dr. Carr ordered firmly with no chance of getting away with it.

"Elizabeth, if you are scared of the pain that's OK. You already beat the needle part." Garland said quietly trying to comfort and reassure his maybe daughter.

"No, it's not that." Buffy paused and sighs while she removes her other arm. "Here you go Doc." Buffy said as she gave in.

"Thank you dear." Eleanor said cheerfully. "This can not be right?" The doc says being caught off guard about the situation. "There is no way that your arm should have healed completely yet." Eleanor finished.

"What, I did say that I was a quick healer." Buffy said fast when she noticed the questions forming in the doctors head.

"I have seen my fair share of quick healers dear. Fast healer or not, There is no way it should be healed. There should at the very least be a giant bruise. With these kind of test I had to go deep. This is medically impossible." Dr. Carr all but whispers the last part.

"Medically impossible or not, it has happened. Please just run the test to find out if he is my father or not." Buffy said back.

"Elizabeth, what are you talking about? What is a medical impossibility?" Nathan asked.

"What do you mean Nathan? I only repeated what Dr. Carr said." Buffy replied.

"Eli.. I mean Buffy, I only whispered that to myself. I didn't say it loud enough for the any others to hear it." Dr. Carr said.

"Did I ever tell you guys that I have really great hearing too. And to bring it up, I have great eye-sight too." Buffy said in a humorless chuckle.

As Buffy finishes what she was saying, Dr. Carr was walking over to the machines to start the test and run the samples.

"While we wait, I believe that we should talk some. Let's head up to the Cafe, and we can talk while we eat." Dr. Carr said.

They all agreed and head out of Eleanor's office. Buffy remembered the route now and headed to the elevators a bit in front of the group.

Once they all made it to the elevators they pushed the roof button to head to the Cafe.

As they were taking the elevator trip up to the Cafe, they were all just standing in an uncomfortable silence.

Once the elevator dinged and the doors opened, Buffy broke the silence.

"Finally!" Buffy exclaimed in an exaggerated manner.

As they disembarked the elevator, they walked up to the podium where the hostess was.

"Dr. Carr, Chief, Nate, and person I don't know. Table for four today?" The hostess said.

"Yes please. If you have any of the back tables free, we need some privacy today." Dr. Carr said.

"Not a problem. We are not very busy yet so there is plenty of free tables back there." The host said as he grabbed the menus and had us follow him to the back section.

"This is perfect. Thanks Steph." Nathan said.

The hostess, now known to Buffy as Steph, nodded and walked away with saying "Your server will be here shortly."

The foursome took their seats at the table and began to look at the menu.

"OMG, all of these items are so expensive. I thought a hospital cafeteria was meant to be cheap." Buffy said to nobody in general.

"Don't worry about the price dear. Since I work in the hospital, I get a discount. The cafe here is not actually apart of the hospital. It is independently owned." Dr. Carr said.

"That's fine, but I have enough money. I was just shocked. You don't have to pay for me." Buffy said.

"Nonsense, I invited you here as my guest." Eleanor said, waving her hand as to dismiss the idea.

At this point the waiter had come to the table.

"Hello, my name is Jeff, and I will be your server today. What can I get to you to drink for you today?" He asked the table

"I will have a iced tea non sweetened and a lemon on the side." Eleanor said.

"I will have the same, but no lemon." Garland stated.

"I will have the same as my dad please." Nathan said.

"And I will have the same as Dr. Carr." Buffy said.

Before the waiter had time to leave, Eleanor stopped him because we were ready to order.

"We are ready to order now too." Eleanor said waiting for him to get his pad ready.

"OK, I am ready. Shoot." He said.

"Me and Nate will have the cheeseburger medium rare with a side of fries." Garland said, knowing that Nathan always got the same thing anywhere.

"I will have the tenderloin grilled not breaded with a side salad with the house dressing." Eleanor said.

"And I will have the Philly Cheese Steak sandwich with a double order of onion rings on the side please." Buffy said as she finished the orders.

"OK, I will get these in for you and be right back with the drinks." The waiter said.

A round of thank yous were said and then they were left alone.

"Now we can talk." Eleanor said.

"What about?" Buffy asked like she didn't know.

"How about how you heal so fast." Eleanor mentioned.

"Can't, not yet. What next?" Buffy asked again. This time getting looks from the table.

"OK, What about this. When did you begin to heal that fast, or were you born that way?" Nathan asked this time.

"Good question, and No, I was not born this way. I began to heal this fast when I was about a month away from my fifteenth birthday. so I have been like this for about three to four years." Buffy said just before the drinks arrived.

Another round of thank yous and then they were left alone again.

"Why did you runaway form home?" Garland asked this time, because he realized they wouldn't get any answers yet on the healing.

"There was a situation that needed my attention. I had to go there. There was also the whole part of me wanted for murder too." Buffy said, and laughed at their expressions and then started again. "You see, the town that we live in is very weird. Tons of stuff happens all the time, and the cops there cover it all up. There is also a lot of gang activity. That is how the girl died that I was charged for. I went to the school library to get something I needed for the thing I had to do, and found my friend Kendra dead. Also two of my best friends were seriously injured. At this time, I was leaning over my friend Kendra and the principle who has a grudge on me for some reason came in with the police. Before I had time to explain what happened, the troll of a principle told the cops that I killed her and hurt my friends. The police, being the super cops that they are, began to fire at me first instead of trying to take me in. Sometimes I wonder how any of the people become cops there, because they always know what really goes on, and try to stick innocent people with the crimes because they can't catch the real criminals. I mean really, who takes the word of a High School principle at face value, instead of actually investigating the crime. Anyways, I got away and headed to try to find the base of the head gang member, because he abducted my school librarian for information. The key part I left out is that the head bad guy at the time was my boyfriend. He just turned evil all of the sudden. He thought it was OK to try to destroy the town with a earthquake machine that would destroy not only Sunnydale, but could have also affected the whole world." Buffy said. She took a deep breath at the moment the waiter came with their food.

After the food was served with another round of thanks, Buffy continued while they ate.

"He was missing a key part of the machine to make it work. That was why he took Giles. That is our librarian. He is really smart. He was tortured for hours until he gave up and told him how to make it work. By the time that I made it, I was barely able to get Giles out with the help of my friend Xander. My Ex and I wound up fighting a lot. I was trying to distract him long enough not to start it, but I couldn't. He activated it, and I was barely able to stop the machine. When it was all said and done, I was wanted for murder, my Ex was gone as in dead, my friends were in the hospital or dead, I was expelled from school, and my mom kicked me out of the house. So I just about cleaned out my bank account, packed a bag went to the bus station, and picked a place by chance and here I am." Buffy finished giving them a non supernatural version of what led her there.

Once she was done she began to eat her food while the others processed the information.


	10. Whose Your Daddy And We Will Find Her

I would like to state I do not own either Haven or Buffy the Vampire Slayer

_**A different kind of Haven**_

_**Summary**_: As Buffy is standing on the bus terminal, she is looking at her future destinations. She sees a place that makes her think it will be a nice calm, peaceful place to settle in. None other than Haven, Maine.

_**Previously**__**:**_ Once she was done she began to eat her food while the others processed the information.

_**A/N:**_ This is my first story and I am looking for any type of feedback. Please let me know if you like the story. On with the show.

_**Chapter 10**_

Once Buffy was finished with her very edited version of events, She took all of their expressions in one by one. And let's just say, she was not disappointed with their responses.

"You can not be serious right now, but you are, aren't you?" Garland half asks.

"Yepp" Buffy responded popping the 'P' at the end.

Eleanor noticed that the two men were about to go into cop mode, so she took it upon herself and decided to change the topic of conversation.

"So Buffy," Eleanor said, even though she does not like the use of nicknames very much. "What is it that you will be doing here in town? I mean, we really do not have that much excitement here, but I am sure we can find something for us ladies to get in to." Eleanor asked in a roundabout way.

"Well my future plans have been shot all to hell since people know that I am younger than my I.D. now. Thanks for that by the way Nathan. All I know is that I want to do something with Martial Arts or Gymnastics. Maybe even something with figure skating. I haven't done that in quite a while either." Buffy said in response.

"Some of those are actually doable. The only problem is that you would have to enroll in to school here. Then you would have to join the school teams. It has been to long since our school has won any competitions." Nathan pitched in this time.

"I was just expelled from my old school on the grounds of murder. I really doubt that any school would take me right now. Besides there is no way that I could get my transcripts without telling my mother where I am at. And since she was the one who kicked me out, I really do not think that she wants to deal with me right now." Buffy said, sounding more sad than what she is letting on.

"Buffy I am sure that your mother loves you very much. Just giver her some time OK. If I was in her shoes, I would expect that with all of the information she had been given had just overloaded her head." Dr. Carr said, trying to get the bubbly babbling girl back.

Before anyone had a chance to talk about anything else, the doctor's pager began to go off.

"Well, I guess that it is time to check the results. Let's finish up here, and then head back down to my office. Is everyone done, or do you want any desert?" Eleanor asked.

"That's OK El, I believe that we are all done." Garland stated for the table. Feeling very anxious about the results.

"Well, I really need to use the restroom. While you guys finish up, I will head to the little girls room." Buffy said, as she discretely picked up the check for the meals.

Once Buffy was away from the table, Buffy headed to the counter to pay the check. When she got there, she had to wait in line to go up to the cashier.

"Was everything satisfactory today?" The cashier asked.

"Yes, thank you very much. The food was delicious and the service was awesome too." Buffy said as she handed the cashier the check.

"That's great. Your total will be $36.87 today with the Dr.'s discount. Will that be cash or credit today?" The cashier asked again.

"Cash. Will you make sure that this will get to our server, and this will make it to the cook." Buffy asked while handing two $10 bills to the lady to give to the two people in question. At the nod of the cashier Buffy said "Thank you very much. You have a wonderful day." And the walked off to actually find the restrooms.

Once Buffy returned to the table, she noticed that everyone was looking around almost frantically. Buffy could only guess that they were looking for. They were looking under the table and even under the dishes, trying to find the check.

Buffy just sat back down trying her best to hold back the laughter at the scene in front of her. Buffy thought to herself, 'Man they look like they are doing a scene from an old three stooges movie or something.'

Eleanor finally gave up on trying to find it, and called the server over to get a new copy.

"Do you have another copy of our check please? We have seem to have misplaced ours.? Eleanor asked.

The server looked at the table confused. That is until the server saw the look of the youngest of the group at the table.

Then the server began "I am very sorry Dr. Carr, but it seems that your bill has already been taken care of." The server said, smiling slightly at the older occupants confusion.

"That is not possible. Nobody from the table has gone anywhere. Nobody except...Elizabeth." Eleanor whispers the last part, and then looked at Buffy and asked. "Do you know what happened to the check?"

"Yes." Was all that Buffy said, and a huge thousand watt smile broke out on her face.

"Well," Garland began, but wanted Buffy to finish. And finish she did.

"Well, you see. When I went to the restrooms, I may have grabbed the check and then paid the bill then." Buffy said, giggling as she went.

"Come on guys. Let's head back down to my office. The results are back." Eleanor said with a slight smile to get everyone back on track.

With that, they all got up and went to the elevators and pushed the 'B' for the right floor.

The elevator had to make several stops on the path to the basement. Buffy began to get restless and began to bounce up and down. 'Could this place be any busier' Buffy thought to herself.

Finally, after what felt like forever, the elevator made it to the basement.

Buffy, now having the path memorized to the office of the doctor, took the lead only to stop at the door and wait for the others to catch up.

"Let's get the show on the road." Dr. Carr said as she opened the door and walked to her computer.

The three visitors were literally sitting on the edge of their seats. The tension was rising with the wait that came along with it. That was until Buffy broke the silence.

"Well doc? Is he or isn't he?" Buffy asked.

_**Meanwhile in Sunnydale**_

Giles was pacing the school library while waiting on hold for news from his contacts of his slayers whereabouts.

"Hey G-Man, any news yet?" Xander asked, walking into the library with Willow, Oz, and Cordy behind him.

"No, not as of yet Xander. And must you call me that infernal name." Giles responded.

"Sorry Giles, you know how I get sometimes. I let comedy filter into my language speaking skills." Xander said

"OK, Thanks a lot. If you hear anything please let me know immediately. Goodbye." Giles said, as he finished his phone call.

"Well, what did they say?" Willow asked.

"That was a contact I have at the Council, and they tried to do a locator tracking spell like they use to find the Slayers and Potentials. Since Buffy no longer holds the line through her they are unable to find her." Giles finished.

"What do you mean, is she dead?" Cordy ever so tactfully put it.

The group was so into their conversation, they failed to hear the door open.

"No she is not dead. It just means that after Buffy had died facing the master, the line was transferred to Kendra. And once Kendra died, the line has moved to the next called Slayer. I believe that her name is Faith." Giles stated.

"_**What do you mean that Buffy has died before**_?" Joyce yelled making her presence known for the first time.

"Mrs. Summers, how long have you been there?" Giles asked at the same time Willow had asked a similar question.

"Mrs. S. When did you by chance come into the conversation?" Willow asked.

"I have been here long enough. I came here hoping that Mr. Giles could tell me more about this Slayer stuff, but it seems that you all know too. Was I the only one in this god forsaken town that had no clue as to what was going on with my daughter?" Joyce asks feeling really hurt that she made her daughter feel that she couldn't come to her sooner. But then remembered back to the events in L.A., that Buffy did tell her what was happening.

"Of course. Please have a seat. Just ask and we will tell you what we can." Giles stated.

"OK. Firstly, when did she become this Slayer thing?" Joyce asked

"Buffy was called just before she turned fifteen. Her previous Watcher Merrick, found her at her old High School Hemery in L.A.." Giles said.

"So that whole ordeal with the gym burning down was really due to vampire activity? She wasn't just making it up for attention. Oh dear god, what have I done?" Joyce asked shocked and appalled due to the events that happened after.

"What do you mean? What did you do?" Giles asked, was waved off.

At the nod of the aging librarian she continued.

"What is a Watcher?" Joyce asked again.

"A Watcher is a guardian of the current Slayer who helps train and help the Slayer in her duty. Into each generation there is a Slayer. One girl who has the strength and skill to fight the vampires and stop the swell of their numbers. She is the Slayer. I was appointed Buffy's Watcher once she moved here to Sunnydale. I am sure you have noticed all the bad things that happen here, No?" Giles asked before he continued.

"You mean all the gang activity on PCP?" Joyce asked somewhat confused, and nodded her response.

"Well, do you really believe that a small town such as this could have more gang activity than L.A. even has?" Giles asked and then continued. "You see Sunnydale is very different. It actually sits atop a Hell-mouth. That is a mystical convergence that draws all of the really bad things that go bump in the night here. I guess you could say. The Slayer is usually brought to a Hell-mouth to protect it and make sure that it is never opened." Giles finished.

"How would they know that Buffy would have found her way here, when even I myself had no clue that this would be the only school that would take her after that hole mishap?" Joyce asked.

"Mrs. Summers, the Council made sure that no other school would take her. You see Buffy's case was rather different. Normally a potential Slayer would have been found, and taken away from their home. Then they would have been trained and raised by a Council member." Giles finished, and Joyce let out a sob.

"And you kids, How do you fit in to all of this vampire stuff?" Joyce asked, not really sure if she wanted to know.

"Well, on her first day of school here, Buffy actually saved Willow's and Alexander's lives here." Giles brought up, but Joyce looked to the kids to expand on the topic.

"Well, you see I kind of overheard Buffy and Giles talking here in the library. I was in the stacks, and Giles was telling Buffy that he was her new Watcher. They started to talk about vampires and the Hell-mouth and I really thought they were certifiably nuts at first. Then I followed her when I saw her leave the Bronze that night searching for Willow. I saw her go to the cemetery and she saved Me and Willow, but she couldn't help our friend Jesse. I remember she felt really bad, but it was not her fault. Then from that night on, I refused to let her be alone even if all I helped with was research. Buffy made sure from that point on we were never left unaware of what was going on. She even helped us train some so we wouldn't be caught off guard in case of an attack." Xander finished.

Before Joyce had time to respond Willow butted in with her events.

"I met Buffy that day outside in the common area. She came up to me and asked if she could sit next to me. I was shocked because she was so popular and I was not. She asked if I could help tutor her, because she didn't want to fail her classes and she wanted to make you proud of her. Later that night I ran into her at the Bronze and I told her about a crush that I had and she told me not to wait around for him to open his eyes and to seize the moment so to speak. Then the one time I seized it I left with a vampire. I mean I didn't know it was one, because you can't tell until the last minute when they go all bumpy and yellowed eyed and stuff. Anyways, Buffy and Xander caught up to Jesse and me and she fought all of them while we got away outside. But there was allot more of them outside. Once she got away from the ones in the crypt, she met up with us, but the most of them got away with Jesse. I guess they used him later as bait to try to get her but they didn't, yay." Willow said as she finished.

"What about you two?" Joyce asked in the direction of Cordy and Oz.

"Maybe we can use that for another time. I am sure you came here for another reason, did you not?" Giles said.

"Yes, of course. I may know someone who could be of help in finding Buffy." Joyce stated.

At the look of confusion that Joyce had received, she continued on.

"I am thinking that her father may have just the resources that we need in finding her." Joyce said, and the looks got worse.

"I am sorry, but I fail to see how a man that pretty much abandoned Buffy would be useful in the search to find her." Giles stated rather sharply.

"I am not talking about Hank, I am talking about her biological father." Joyce finished with firmly shocking every last person in the library.


	11. He's My Daddy

I would like to state I do not own either Haven or Buffy the Vampire Slayer

_**A different kind of Haven**_

_**Summary**_: As Buffy is standing on the bus terminal, she is looking at her future destinations. She sees a place that makes her think it will be a nice calm, peaceful place to settle in. None other than Haven, Maine.

_**Previously**__**:**_ "I am sorry, but I fail to see how a man that pretty much abandoned Buffy would be useful in the search to find her." Giles stated rather sharply.

"I am not talking about Hank, I am talking about her biological father." Joyce finished with firmly shocking every last person in the library.

_**A/N:**_ This is my first story and I am looking for any type of feedback. Please let me know if you like the story. On with the show.

_**Chapter 11**_

_**Back in Haven**_

"Garland, I am pleased to tell you that there is a 99.9% chance that Elizabeth here is your daughter. Congratulations, It is a girl." Eleanor said with a hint of amusement behind it.

Once the bomb was dropped, the awaiting responses were almost the same, but different at the same time.

Garland was beyond ecstatic. His smile just grew until it looked as though it would break his face. Just pure joy.

Nathan was a silent yet sensitive happy man. He too began to smile, but it was a soft smile. He was beyond happy that he had a sister. He hated being an only child. He was happy that his family was becoming just that...a family.

Everyone looked at Buffy for her response. Nobody knew exactly how she would react. They didn't need to fear though. Buffy began to smile. She too were beyond happy. For so many reasons. One: She no longer had to be forced to see _Hank_. And reason two: Buffy wanted to be wanted. Plain and simple. At this thought, Buffy began to cry.

When Garland noticed the tears Buffy's eyes made, he swept her up into a giant hug not letting her go.

"I am so happy that you are my daughter. No, wait I take that back. I am so much more than just happy. I am so glad that you are alive." Garland said.

"I have a sister. I may have only been four when we thought you had died, but I am so glad that you are not dead. Now can I do all the big brother things to you I have missed out on. Mainly at this point threaten all your future boyfriends or any male suitors. Starting with Duke." Nathan said as he joined the hug to break the odd tension in the room.

At that statement everyone began to laugh. That is until Nathan continued on.

"I am being serious Elizabeth. I noticed from the minute you two met at the bus doors that there was sparks between the two of you. Also, I have been noticing the looks that you have both been giving out to each other. I am not a cop just for the fun of it sis." Nathan finished with a little nickname.

At the end of Nathan's speech, Buffy was trying to glare at her brother. However it was seriously not having the full effect with all the pesky blush that was forming on her face. Buffy was trying to hide her reaction, but was finding it difficult to do so.

"I am not in the right place to start a relationship right now. I just got out of a bad one, a really bad one like he died and everything. I have no clue as to whatever this is you are talking about right now." Buffy said to end the staring.

"Well, I guess it is time to take you to where you will be staying at." Garland states as he gets up from the chair he was sitting in.

"That also means that I should get back to work. Let me know if any of you need anything at all." Eleanor said as they all headed to the door.

"Thank you doc for everything." Buffy stated.

"Will do El. Thank you for this. We will talk later." Garland said as his hand was grabbed by Buffy at the same time Nathan's hand was also grabbed.

The two men were pulled to the door and made to leave, being left with a chuckling doctor in the office.

The trio made their way to the elevator to head back to the main floor.

Once they were outside Garland breaks the silence.

"I think you should call your mom soon. I am sure that she is very worried about you." Garland said, and continued fast when he noticed Buffy was going to object. "Even if the last things were said to each other was negative. I am sure she just need time to adjust to whatever you had said to her. Just like Dr. Carr suggested at lunch." Garland finished.

"Well, I guess when you go and use logic like that. How about we agree that I will call her tomorrow. Will that work for you? That way I can think of what to say to her, and what not." Buffy finished.

"OK, That will work with me. Nathan will pick you up and bring you to the station. That way you don't have to pay the long distance charges. Let's get to the car." Garland finishes.

"Or we could just have her new boyfriend Duke give her a ride. I am sure that he wouldn't mind at all." Nathan said.

"Oh Nathan! Shut the hell up!" Buffy exclaims, and then continues. "Nathan! Guess what?" Buffy asks.

"Language Elizabeth!" Garland shouted at the same time Nathan responds.

"What?" Nathan responds.

"Shotgun!" Buffy shouts with a laugh as she ran ahead of the guys to the car to get in the front.

All Nathan did was let out a chuckle and rolled his eyes.

Meanwhile, Garland was laughing at_** his daughter's **_antics.

'I still can not believe that this is my little girl' Garland thought to himself with a smile on his face.

Once they were all in the car, Garland pulled the car out of the parking spot and pulled out of the parking lot. After leaving the hospital, they were on their way to Duke's to get Buffy settled.

Out of the blue Buffy began to ask her new family questions that threw them for a loop.

"So, How many cemeteries does Haven have?" Buffy asked

"Why do you want to know?" Garland countered back.

"Well, I like to walk around them. The silence is really peaceful, and I like the old tombstones." Buffy answered with another edited version while thinking to herself, 'It's not like I can tell you that I need to know for killing vamps and other nasties' Buffy thought with a chuckle.

"We have two cemeteries here." Nathan said

"What about churches? How many are there here?" Buffy asked again.

"There is only one church here." Nathan answered again.

"Did you know that in my old town, we had 18 cemeteries and 43 churches." Buffy said to no one particular.

"Why that many?" Garland asks this time.

"Because the town is evil. Overrun by the gangs and just very violent and evil. People pray more because they have no idea when they will die." Buffy finished, sounding really sad in the process.

"Well, there are no gangs here. On PCP or otherwise. So you don't need to worry." Garland said.

"Don't people know that PCP is so 80's" Nathan said, which made the whole car break out in laughter.

As they pulled up to the Gull, they tried to hone in their laughs.

Duke was sitting on the steps that led up to the apartment. He stood up once they got out of the car.

"Hey Duke! How have you been?" Buffy asked as she walked up to him giving him one of her thousand watt smiles.

All Nathan could think was 'Yeah, she has no feelings for him at all.'

"I've been OK for the last couple hours I guess. I've been busy. I got the lights and heat on for you. I also took all of your bags up for you. Well, all of them but the one at the bottom of the steps. I couldn't lift it. How in the hell could you lift it? How about you, Are you doing alright?" Duke asked back.

"Oh, you know how it goes. Girl leaves home, and meets two strangers on a bus. Then one of the stranger winds up being a biological brother to said girl. Then strange brother introduces the girl to her biological father. With whom she had no idea even existed." Buffy said excitedly.

"So, if I am following correctly, the tests came back positive then?" Duke asked while laughing at her response.

"Yepp!" Buffy exclaimed happily popping the 'p'.

Buffy has barely stopped smiling since she has heard the results.

By this time Nathan and Garland has joined the pair by the steps.

"Well Elizabeth, are you ready to see the place?" Duke asked

"Of course I am. This is so awesome! Do I need to have permission to make two extra keys for my dad and brother? I mean only to use in an _**EMERGENCY ONLY**_ ?" Buffy asked, all the while sending a fierce glare to the two it's concerning. Duke could only respond with a nod and a laugh.


	12. Are You Sure He's Not Possessed

I would like to state I do not own either Haven or Buffy the Vampire Slayer

_**A different kind of Haven**_

_**Summary**_: As Buffy is standing on the bus terminal, she is looking at her future destinations. She sees a place that makes her think it will be a nice calm, peaceful place to settle in. None other than Haven, Maine.

_**Previously**__**:**_ "Of course I am. This is so awesome! Do I need to have permission to make two extra keys for my dad and brother? I mean only to use in an _**EMERGENCY ONLY**_ ?" Buffy asked, all the while sending a fierce glare to the two it's concerning. Duke could only respond with a nod and a laugh.

_**A/N:**_ This is my first story and I am looking for any type of feedback. Please let me know if you like the story. On with the show.

_**Chapter 12**_

_**Back in Sunnydale**_

"What do you mean Buffy's biological father? She never mentioned to us that she was not Hank's daughter. When was she adopted?" Giles asked in a rare shock that can be seen on his face.

"Well Mr. Giles, that is because Buffy didn't know that she was not Hanks's daughter. And, technically Buffy has not been legally adopted by Hank. It was one of my worst acts that I have done as a human being on this earth. I think that it is time to rectify the situation soon. Her biological father believed that she had died before I went to term with her." Joyce began, but took a pause when several gasps were heard in the room. Once it was quiet again, Joyce began again. "Please, I feel bad enough already. Her real father is a Police Chief in a small town in Maine. If anyone could find her it would be Garland. Especially when he finds out that the daughter that he thought to be dead all these years is really alive, but also that she is missing too. He would use every resource at his disposal." Joyce finished.

"Should we call him now, or wait until tomorrow? Or do you think that we should fly out there and talk to him face to face?" Giles asked.

As soon as the question was out of his mouth, three people came into view.

"Do any of you guys ever remember the library ever being this busy before?" Xander asked the group of the remaining scoobies.

Willow, Oz, and Cordy all replied with the same 'No' shake of their heads.

"Rupert, How is the search into your missing Slayer going?" The eldest of the new trio asked.

"Not to good to be honest Quentin. However, we do have a new lead possibility in Maine. It seems that Buffy's mother and myself will be checking into this prospect." Giles mentioned.

"Yes Mr. Giles is right, and we were talking about his just now. I personally think it would be best to talk to Garland face to face. I will be getting flight information tomorrow to head out on the first flight." Joyce said.

"Nonsense, I can drop you off on my way back home. That will save you some money for when you get there for lodging and food or whatnot." Quentin stated, shocking Giles with his not so normal behavior.

"May I ask why, Quentin?" Giles questioned, wanting to know the motives behind the offer.

"I will be the first one to say that I was not always a fan of Miss Summers or her methods. However, she has proved me wrong time and again. I will never repeat this, but she was right about the girls being sent out there alone. With no back up it just made it easier for the girls to be killed. Miss Summers has proven that it would be useful. While on this matter, I would like to ask Misses Rosenberg and Chase and Misters Harris and Osborne for their help in getting Miss Lehane here ready on the Hell-mouth with her Watcher Mr. Whyndom Price. Then I would also like to have the four of them to train along side Miss Lehane, albeit not as vigorously as the Slayer of course." Quentin has said, which has shocked the group very much.

"That is actually a great idea Quentin. Buffy had also made that a stipulation when the others found out and chose to join the fight. She too did not want them to be caught off guard." Giles responded.

"I was also told that Miss Rosenberg has recently started practicing magic. I heard she has a lot of potential as a Wicca. I would also like one of our own mages to work and train with her on her magics so they won't consume her." Quentin finished.

Giles looked to Willow and asked her, "Does that sound reasonable to you Willow? I know that you just tapped into some very powerful magics. It might be a smart idea to learn control."

"That does sound good Giles. I really don't want to get corrupted by the same thing that I want to use to help." Willow said.

"Quentin, this whole change around of yours is just 'WOW', I believe that would be the word of choice of the children." Giles stated.

The kids in question began to chuckle at the response of the usually stoic Watcher.

"I Believe that the term now is 'OMG' Watcher dude." The newly called Slayer just stated, causing the kids to laugh even more.

"Faith!" The one they figured was the new Slayer's watcher exclaimed.

"Quentin is it?" Joyce began, and at the nod of his head she continued. "Thank you for the offer. I think we will take you up on it. I know that we need to go to Haven, Maine, but the biggest airport is in Bangor. And thank you again so very much in helping find my daughter." Joyce finished her talk to Quentin and moved on to the other new comers. "Mr. Price and Miss Lehane is it?" She asked just like she did before, and waited for the same nodded response before she continued. "I have a feeling that you have yet to find a suitable place to stay yet, correct?" Joyce paused again waiting for the same nods. "Then I would like to offer my home to you until you are able to get set up. Buffy has already made the basement into her own gym, so Faith could use it too." Joyce finished.

"That's five by five with me. It is better than staying at the Sunnydale Motor Lodge." Faith jumped at the offer.

"Yes that is quite generous of you to offer." Wesley, we had found out his first name answered too.

"Now kids are you sure that you are up to this?" Giles asked one more time.

"Yes, we are sure Giles. We still have to live here, so why not be overly prepared. We would love to help Faith get settled and show her around. We know from Buffy the more popular demonic areas from when she told us. And she even told us where the demon bar was," Willow was the one to answer, due to her being voted the group speaker.

"Very well, I believe it is time for you four to head home before nightfall, and I will head home with Quentin and Mrs. Summers would you be OK to take Wesley and Faith with you tonight?" Giles asked.

"Yes, that sounds fine. Once I am home I will pack a couple bags so they will be ready tomorrow morning." Joyce said lastly as the group separated to go to their designated homes.

Once Joyce got home she showed Wesley and Faith around the house. She told Wesley he could have her room and she set Faith up in the guest bedroom. She even showed Faith Buffy's remaining weapons that she had found in a trunk in the bottom of her daughter's closet. She told Faith that she could use them, but to be careful. Once that was all done Joyce packed and went to bed.

Joyce woke up early feeling very nervous about the upcoming confrontation that was looming ever so closely.

Giles arrived with Quentin and the trio left to the airport ready to head out and make the trek east.

What will happen when they arrive? All they could guess was that all hell was going to break loose.


	13. Life With A Brother

I would like to state I do not own either Haven or Buffy the Vampire Slayer

_**A different kind of Haven**_

_**Summary**_: As Buffy is standing on the bus terminal, she is looking at her future destinations. She sees a place that makes her think it will be a nice calm, peaceful place to settle in. None other than Haven, Maine.

_**Previously**__**:**_ Giles arrived with Quentin and the trio left to the airport ready to head out and make the trek east.

What will happen when they arrive? All they could guess was that all hell was going to break loose.

_**A/N:**_ This is my first story and I am looking for any type of feedback. Please let me know if you like the story. On with the show.

_**Chapter 13**_

_**Back in Haven**_

As Duke began to stand up off the steps, he bent down to try to pick the remaining bag up one more time. Realizing again that he is unable to do so.

"Holy Hell Batman! What do you have in here?" Duke asked, as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it Duke, I have it." Buffy said, as she bent over and lifted it with ease.

At the looks she was getting, Buffy tried to play it off with a joke.

"What, it is not my fault that Duke just has weak arms." Buffy said as she began to laugh.

"Alright guys, lets get inside. I don't think all the weight on the stairs is a good idea." Garland said to change the subject. But, mentally adding to the list of anomalies that have come up with his daughter.

"Dad is so right. I really don't want to fall through these steps and die by breaking my neck. That would so be of the bad. I mean dying by drowning was bad enough." Buffy said.

Garland froze in mid step the second he heard Buffy call him dad. He smiled to himself when he realized it was the first time she had called him dad. However, the last comment about drowning caused him to be more ill at ease then before.

Buffy and Duke had already entered the apartment door when Nathan had walked right into his father.

"Are you OK Dad?" Nathan asked quietly.

"Yeah Nate, I am. Just a shock." Garland responded, and then entered the apartment just in time to hear his daughters thoughts on the place.

"OMG! This place is so awesome. I have always wanted my own place for so long. Nathan you have to come and see this view. It is spectacular. Dad, I am going to be going to the store either tonight or tomorrow morning. Do you, Nathan, or Duke want to come over for dinner tomorrow night?" Buffy asked the trio.

"As long as nothing comes up at the station I know that Nate and myself can make it." Garland said.

"And as for me, If nobody calls off work I can make it too." Duke said next.

"Cool! I will need to unpack my stuff and make a list of the items I will need and the food too. Do any of you have any allergies that I need to know about for when I am cooking?" Buffy asked again as she was mentally making her lists.

All three of them answered with a 'NO' shake of their heads and watched as Buffy got to work.

Before Buffy could get to far along Garland interrupted her.

"Buffy, what did you mean when you said dying by drowning was bad enough?" Garland asked, sounding really sad.

"You caught that Huh?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah, I did." Garland replied.

"Can we talk about it later? Pleeeease?" Buffy asked with puppy dog eyes.

At Garlands slight nod, Buffy ran off dragging Nathan along with her.

As Buffy was looking around and putting things away as she goes, her father went to go and talk to Duke. All the while Buffy put Nathan to work.

"So how much are you going to be charging her for the rent here?" Garland asked Duke.

"Well, at first when I offered I told her she could stay here for free and that I had no need for the rent. That was just when she was a stranger who looked down on her luck and needed help. She refused of course, so I told her I could take what she could afford and what she thought was acceptable after she has seen the place." Duke answered.

"That is really nice of you Duke. Thanks. However, if at any time she needs some help will you please let me know and I can help her out with her rent?" Garland asked quietly to make sure Buffy did not hear them.

"Not a problem Chief. I realize she just need the feel of independence to feel a little bit better. She seems to have been used to being alone a lot and doing things for herself. Maybe with you and Nate here, it can help her with that some." Duke mentioned and made the Chief look thoughtful.

"Duke, I would have to be completely blind to not see the connection to the two of you. All that I am going to say is that if you hurt her in any way, shape, or form then I will have to hurt you. Do you understand me?" Garland asked the young man, basically giving him the OK to date his daughter.

"Thanks Chief, That means a lot coming from you." Duke said finishing any talk about the situation as they saw Buffy coming up to them with a camera.

"OK Duke. I have taken a look at all of the areas of the place. Here are some pictures of some scuff marks on the floors already. Besides that, everything is in great shape. You did say that the heat, electricity, water, and garbage pick-up is included in the rent correct?" Buffy asked after doing her inspection while dragging Nathan along with her.

"Yes mam, that sounds about right." Duke said with amusement in his eyes along with her new found family.

"OK. How does $350.00 a month sound. I can pay first and last months rent today. So that would be $700.00." Buffy began to say as she was getting her billfold out of her bag and then began again. "Do you need a security deposit? Oh! Am I allowed to have pets? Never mind the pets. I don't do well with animals as pets. They always either die or runaway or get eaten." Buffy asked her many questions and then went off on a babble that was mainly to herself.

"Are you sure that you have enough for that amount sweetheart?" Garland asked is daughter.

"Of course I am sure. Believe it or not, I am financially stable for quite a while. Besides the monthly payoff from my step-dad I guess I should call him, I have practically emptied my account back home. That was filled from many birthdays and many random different jobs. The most though is from _Hank_. Instead of visitations he opted for the buying of my love with monthly payoffs. I rarely ever spent it and put it into an account back in California. I kept very little in it. Just enough to keep it active for future deposits." Buffy said in another babble.

"That man deserves to be strung up by his ankles and beaten. So you are saying that he would rather pay you off monthly rather than spend any time with you on any visits? That is horrible." Garland said irately.

"Just out of curiosity, just how much does he send you each month?" Nathan asked and received a glare from his father, even though he was just as curious.

"Well since the divorce was finalized he began to send me more than when they were just separated, but I do not feel really comfortable talking about it any know that I am set to where I can take care of myself. I told the bank I would be expecting more and the bank manager said as long as the account was active then it will still get deposited. On the bus ride here I did a search on one of our stops and found out that my bank has a branch here. Once I get settled and ready to be tracked again I could transfer my account here and reset up the deposits once I am ready. Until then I am set with just my cash that I have. I just do not want the trail to lead here yet. Now I am done with this topic." Buffy said firmly.

"Well that sounds fair." Garland stated to let the matter be done with for now.

"I will draw up the lease for you tonight, for you to sign tomorrow. I can bring it to the dinner tomorrow night. How does that sound?" Duke asked.

"That sounds great. I can't wait" Buffy said, yet again giving off one of her famous smiles.

"Well, do you need any help unpacking the rest of your things that you have brought with you?" Nathan asked.

"No, but thanks for the offer big bro. I think I will just unpack and head to bed. I promised dad that I would try to call mom tomorrow." Buffy said to get the point across that she wanted to be alone now.

"OK, we will head out then. If you need anything I am going to leave mine and Nathan's phone numbers in case of an emergency or if you need anything at all." Garland said as they all began to stand up.

At this point all the men walked out of the apartment leaving Buffy alone with her thoughts.

Buffy began to put all of her things away in their proper places.

'Thank god that this place came furnished with all the things that I would need.' Buffy thought to herself.

Once she had all of her bags, but the one put away, Buffy grabbed the remaining bag and went to the bedroom area.

'Where should I put the weapons at?' Buffy thought to herself again. 'I think under the bed would be best for now, at least until I can get a trunk or something with a lock. Yepp! Most definitely under the bed.' Buffy finished her inner monologue.

After She decided where to store her weapons, Buffy changed into her patrolling clothes.

Buffy grabbed Mr. Pointy and said aloud even if it was just her, "Time to see what kind of nightlife they have here."

Once Buffy locked up she began to descend the stairs. As she left the area, Buffy did not notice the two men that were following her since she had left.

_**Meanwhile Downstairs in the Gull**_

Once the trio left the apartment, Duke and Nathan went downstairs to get a drink and talk.

They were in a middle of a conversation when they noticed that Buffy was leaving on foot in the opposite direction of town.

They both knew that she could take care of herself, but decided to follow just in case.

"Let's Go." Nathan said after the two looked at each other with a silent conversation.

As the two began to follow in silence, Nathan decided to speak by asking. "Where do you think she is going?"

"I don't know man. I mean the town is the other way. The only thing that is major this way is the graveyard."

As duke said this he noticed a calculating look on his friends face.

"When we were in the car earlier, Buffy was asking about churches and cemeteries. It was a bit disconcerting to say the least." Nathan stated at a whisper trying not to get noticed.

_**Meanwhile Back with Buffy**_

As Buffy kept walking she got the feeling that she was being watched, but she could not point it out.

Buffy let out a breath when she finally reached the cemetery.


	14. Buffy Gets Busted

I would like to state I do not own either Haven or Buffy the Vampire Slayer

_**A different kind of Haven**_

_**Summary**_: As Buffy is standing on the bus terminal, she is looking at her future destinations. She sees a place that makes her think it will be a nice calm, peaceful place to settle in. None other than Haven, Maine.

_**Previously:**_ _**Meanwhile Back with Buffy**_

As Buffy kept walking she got the feeling that she was being watched, but she could not point it out.

Buffy let out a breath when she finally reached the cemetery.

_**A/N:**_ This is my first story and I am looking for any type of feedback. Please let me know if you like the story. On with the show.

_**Chapter 14**_

Once Buffy made it to the cemetery she thought to herself, 'You know that it is a messed up world when you feel at home in a cemetery.'.

As Buffy began her patrol she still had not even noticed her followers.

Buffy began to go down each row trying to find any fresh plots that might give her some action.

Buffy began to give up and call it a night when all of the sudden, Buffy was attacked from behind.

Buffy was able to kick the vampire off of her with ease, and was able to re-stand in a matter of no time to give one of her clever remarks. "Thanks for showing up tonight. I really thought that I would not be able to get a workout in tonight." As Buffy was saying this the vampire was looking at her with an odd look of confusion on his face.

"Do you mean that you were stupid enough to come here and look for trouble little girl." The vampire said with an over amount of confidence.

"Of course I did dumb ass. That is usually what Slayers tend to do." Buffy retorted.

_**Meanwhile with the Stalkers**_

"Is it just me, or is this really boring?" Duke asked to break the silence.

"No, it is not just you. I think that we should make ourselves known soon." Nathan suggested.

"OK, wait a minute do you see that man going towards Elizabeth?" Duke asked with a hint of panic in his voice.

"Yeah, Let's get closer so if we need to help we will be able to." Nathan suggested.

Once the two were close enough, they heard Buffy reply to whatever the weird man had said. "Of course I did dumb ass. That is usually what Slayers tend to do."

"What in the hell is a Slayer Nate? I don't understand." Duke said very confused.

"I know man, I don't understand either." Nathan responded just as confused as Duke.

As the talking stopped the two men began to watch some more, trying to put some pieces together.

_**Meanwhile Back with Buffy**_

"You can not be the Slayer. The Slayer is in California at the hell-mouth." The vampire spat out.

"Didn't you hear? There is two of us now. Double the fun so to speak, but alas I hate to tell you this, but _**I** _am going to be needing a change of address card. And since I am not really wanting my presence known here right now, I can not let you leave here alive." Buffy said with a feral grin on her face.

The vampire knew the only way out of here was to kill the Slayer in front of him. He thought it was high time he got some credibility in the supernatural world. So he began the attack.

Buffy was able to block the attack. However, Buffy was quite certain that he was a tad bit older than the average fledglings. He was a pretty good fighter, but Buffy was way better.

"Well, here I thought that you were a newbie. I really will get that workout now. Thanks." Buffy said as she went in to attack mode.

Buffy blocked, jabbed, flipped, and punched the vampire enough to get a clean shot with Mr. Pointy in the heart.

"And another one bites the dust." Buffy said as she dusts herself off.

"What in all mighty hell was that thing Elizabeth?" Nathan roared as he and Duke were coming closer out of their hiding space.

"Ummmm, I think that it was a strange dust cloud or something. Yepp! That is what it was." Buffy said, trying to contain her laughter at her own joke.

After Buffy took the time to think, she realized that Nathan and Duke were the ones following her.

At her explanation Duke busted out laughing his ass off.

"By the way what are you two doing here?" Buffy asked after her two bit theory. All the while hitting herself in the head for not taking the time to double check her feeling of being followed.

By the time Duke calmed down, he noticed the same look of annoyance on both the siblings faces.

"Wow, If there was any question that the two of you were related, It is so gone now." Duke said finishing off his laughs.

"Elizabeth, You have exactly one minute to tell me what the hell that thing was. And I say thing, because there is no way in hell that that thing was any form of human!" Nathan yelled making his sister flinch.

"I can not tell you what you want to know. There is no way that you would believe me." Buffy said in a small voice that actually showed her true age, and not the age she was trying to be.

"You will be shocked of what we could believe.. Now out with it." Nathan said a bit more calmer than last time.

"OK, but can we go back to my place first? I don't want anymore unwanted company jumping out at us." Buffy said as she began to walk back to her place.

Once they began the walk back to the Gull, Nathan had a tight grip around his sister's shoulder.

'There is no way in hell that I am letting her out of my sights now that she is in my life.' Nathan thought to himself.

'Man that was one of the sexiest things that I have ever seen.' Duke was thinking on the walk back.

'I can not believe this had happened again. Why is it that I can not keep a secret identity for nothing. I can just hear Giles now, 'Dear girl, Do you not understand what a sacred destiny means.' I miss that man. Maybe I should call him again. This is going to be a long night.' Buffy was thinking on the walk back to the apartment.

After a very stressful walk back to the apartment, the trio had finally made it.

"Alright you two, just take a seat. Does anyone need any thing before we start?" Buffy asked.

"No, we are alright. Just spit it out already." Nathan said very shortly.

"OK, Let me think of how I am going to say this." Buffy said as she began to pace in front of the two that sat down on the couch.

"Just take your time and tell us when you are ready." Nathan said encouragingly this time instead of harshly.

"Well to start out I guess, The world is older than you know. At the start of time there has been demons walking the earth." Buffy said

Buffy had then took a deep breath and tried to gauge a look off the two before continuing.

"When man first began to walk this earth the demons tried to kill us out. You see there were these group of guys that decided to take it upon themselves and grab an unsuspecting girl and force the essence of a demon in her. And that process is what created the first Slayer." Buffy began, but is need of another pause to gather her thoughts.

"In every generation there is a chosen one. She alone will stand against the vampires the demons and the forces of darkness. To stop the swell of their numbers. She is the Slayer. This mystical force gave the Slayer her supernatural abilities such as strength, speed, and superhuman senses." Buffy took another pause, but Nathan cut in before she could continue.

"What does this have to do about anything? All I want to know is what in the hell that thing was." Nathan stated very worried about where this was going.

"Don't worry, I am getting there. Geesh. Inpatient much? Each Slayer has what is called a Watcher. A Watcher is someone who looks after and trains the Slayer so that she can fight all of the evils in the world until she passes and another one is called. Most of the time the young girl is taken from their home, and actually raised by their Watchers. These men who had taken that unsuspecting girl were the start of the Watcher's Council. These men had appointed themselves the guides to Slayer. Once the girl falls in the line of duty, the power is automatically transferred to one of the next potential girls called. My number was called about a year and a half ago. On average the girls do not last longer than a year. That has been your quicky intro to Slayer-ism 101." Buffy decided to take a pause and see how her guests are faring up to this point.

"Are you guys OK with the whole Slayer thing?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah I guess I am. Can we take a minute for this to set in?" Duke asked.

"Sure." Buffy said as she sat down in a chair across the room.

Before she could get comfy, Nathan jumped in with a question.

"Is this whole Slayer thing apart with that comment you said earlier?" Nathan asked.

"What comment Nathan?" Buffy asked back.

"About you drowning and dying comment." Nathan said quietly.

"Oh, that. Yeah, it was Slayer related, and no I don't want to talk about that yet. Understand?" Buffy asked.

And at their nod of confirmation, Buffy continued again, but this time with the whole vampire thing.

Buffy once again stood up and began to pace the floor in front of the duo.

"Now, as to what that thing was." Buffy said, and then took a deep breath and continued.

"That thing as you so eloquently put it Nathan, was a vampire." Buffy started but was cut off.

"You have got to be shitting me!" Nathan exploded.

Once Buffy realized Nathan was not going to talk anymore, Buffy began again after the glare she gave him at the same time Duke smacked the back of his head. Buffy began without even speaking to Nathan's outburst.

"When the ancient race of demons called the Old Ones were banished from Earth, one stayed behind long enough to have fed on a human and mixed their blood, together. Thus creating the very first vampire." Buffy said and then muttered to herself, "I wish Giles was here. This sounds so much better with the English accent and all the tweed."

Buffy took another pause to frame her words together before she began yet again.

"Vampires possess all the memories, skills, attributes, and qualities of their human predecessors. They also retain much of their host's personality. This is also including any mental illnesses or emotional instabilities. Vampires possess superhuman abilities also, such as increased strength, heightened senses, and accelerated healing. And all of these increase as they grow older or when they drink the blood of powerful supernatural creatures. Such as a Slayer. They can drain any type of animals, including humans of their blood in a matter of just a few seconds." Buffy had to take another pause. This was becoming to close to home and bringing up memories of Angel.

"Vampires are immortal and can live indefinitely without any signs of aging, though some extremely old vampires acquire demonic features such as cloven hooves for hands, and lose their resemblance to humans. Vampires, except those who are skilled with powerful magic such as Dracula," Buffy began but was cut off this time by Duke.

"Dracula is real?" Duke asked in a excited tone.

"From what my Watcher had told me he is, but I never met him yet. According to Giles he lives somewhere in Latvia." Buffy said in an amused tone.

"No more interruptions, please? OK, where was I. Vampires who are not skilled in magic like Dracula, they are not able to shape-shift. Vampires prefer fresh blood and seem to dislike the taste of non-human blood. Such as animal. They can determine by taste which type of any blood is from. They require no other food or drink, and although they can ingest it, they can only experience a dull sense of taste. Prolonged deprivation of blood can impair a vampire's higher brain functions. With this they become "living skeletons", but lack of blood will not result in a vampire's death. They do not need to breathe air, but they can breathe enough to speak or even smoke. However, they cannot pass breath on to others via CPR or such. They can be affected by drugs, poisons, and electricity and they also can be sedated and tasered. Some vampires enjoy both alcoholic and caffeinated beverages, and tobacco. There was this on vamp that I went up against in my last battle. Spike could always be caught smoking his cigarettes." Buffy said, as she began to remember the fight against Angelus/ Angel.

"I need just a minute guys. I am going to get some air real quick." Buffy said as she walked out to the balcony, just as the tears began to fall.

After five minuted of complete silence, Duke was the one to finally break it.

"I wonder what that was about?" Duke asked, feeling worried for the girl.

"I hope she is alright. Should one of us go and check on her?" Nathan asked.

"Not necessary guys. Let's just get this finished OK." Buffy said.

At both their nods, Buffy continued on.

"Vampires can change at will between human appearance and a monstrous form with a pronounced brow ridge, yellow eyes, and sharp teeth. They can make a roaring sound when angered. In human form, they can be detected by their lack of heartbeat and lower body temperature. They do not cast reflections, although they can be photographed and filmed. I never really got that part, but that is how it is I guess. They are largely immune to telepathy. Vampires can be killed by beheading, burning with fire or sunlight, or by penetration of the heart by a wooden object. When killed, a vampire explodes in a cloud of dust." Buffy stated, but before she could continue, Duke had to say something.

"Hence the minor spontaneous dust cloud earlier?" Duke asked with a hint of amusement behind it.

Without commenting on Duke's question, Buffy continued to finish the conversation.

"They heal quickly from most injuries but do not regrow lost limbs and can acquire scars. Their flesh burns in direct sunlight, and on contact with blessed objects such as holy water, a Bible, recently consecrated ground or a Christian cross. They can enter consecrated buildings but appear to feel very sick once in. Vampires are attracted to bright colors and are said to dislike garlic. I think the only thing about the garlic thing is because it stinks really really bad. I mean vampires have enhanced smell, so it would be extra potent to them. That's just my theory. I haven't had a chance to test it out yet. Vampires cannot enter a human residence without having been invited once by a living resident, however, once given a vampire can enter whenever they want. That is why I never invite anyone directly into my home. I usually just open the door wide enough for someone to walk through or even just say 'It's Open'. As long as you don't say directly 'Come In', you would be all good. An invitation can only be revoked by a magic ritual. If all living residents of a house die, vampires can enter freely. Areas open to the public and the homes of other vampires, demons, and non-humans are not protected. Some private residencies may be entered by loophole. To reproduce, vampires must drain a human being of most of their blood, then forcing the human to drink some of the vampire's blood. This process is known as "siring", and the extant vampire is called a "sire". Sires often act as mentors to their 'children' and form small covens of related vampires for various purposes. Some vampires can be telepathically linked to those that they have sired. The amount of time it takes for a new vampire to rise seems to vary; I often kill vampires as they rise from their graves, but other vampires can rise after only a few hours." Buffy finished while running out of breath.

"How on earth do you remember all of this stuff." Duke said at the same time that Nathan commented too.

"I can't believe that you have to deal with these type of problems. You are just a teenager. This system sucks ass." Nathan said.

"I am so telling dad that you said ass." Buffy said laughing, trying to lighten the mood.


	15. Explanation's Galore

I would like to state I do not own either Haven or Buffy the Vampire Slayer

_**A different kind of Haven**_

_**Summary**_: As Buffy is standing on the bus terminal, she is looking at her future destinations. She sees a place that makes her think it will be a nice calm, peaceful place to settle in. None other than Haven, Maine.

_**Previously:**_ "I can't believe that you have to deal with these type of problems. You are just a teenager. This system sucks ass." Nathan said.

"I am so telling dad that you said ass." Buffy said laughing, trying to lighten the mood.

_**A/N:**_ This is my first story and I am looking for any type of feedback. Please let me know if you like the story. On with the show.

_**Chapter 15**_

Once Buffy had finished her vampire intro 101 and Slayer intro 101, she took a seat on the coffee table to reflect on their reactions.

"I still say that you can not be serious about this?" Nathan asked.

"Dude just think of how sure she seems. If she was in a interrogation room and you were questioning her, would you believe her?" Duke said, giving Buffy a slight smile.

"I would believe that she believes in what she is saying." Nathan stated, making Buffy frown a bit.

"What happened to the guy who was apologizing for the problems I dealt with?" Buffy asked Nathan.

Before Nathan could respond, Buffy continued on.

"I told you that you would not believe me. Is it really that hard to believe though? I mean think about all the legends out there. They have to come from some sort of truth, right? I mean think of how many cases of a bar b que forks to neck cases do you get at the hospital? Or severe blood loss? I mean this is no Sunnydale, but I would wager there is at least a few cases to back me up here." Buffy stated.

"She is right man. I have heard people saying that over the past few weeks that those kind of cases have picked up, and there is no real cause for that type of blood loss." Duke stated somewhat open to the idea.

"Thank you Duke." Buffy said giving him a small smile in return.

Nathan just sat there in deep thought. He knew that there was no logical reasoning to what they both saw earlier in the graveyard.

"OK, say that I believe you. You said on average a Slayer does not last longer than a year, and that you have been one almost two years give or take." Nathan said and was looking at his sister.

"Well I guess it is actually more in the two year category, because technically I was called just before I turned 15. So give or take from then. Anyways, Is there a question there somewhere?" Buffy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"How are you different from the other Slayers?" Nathan finally asked the question correctly.

"Who said that I am?" Buffy asked cryptically.

"What does that mean?" Duke finally asked.

"When you drowned. That was actually apart of your duties right?" Nathan asked.

At Buffy's nod Nathan was seeing red.

"Well, the thing is my first Watcher died right before a fight with my first master vampire. That was when I was expelled from Hemery for burning down my school gym." Buffy took a pause at the looks that she received from the two.

"You mean that the story you told the others in the car was about you?" Duke blurted out.

"Yeppers! Well anyways, the gym was full of vampires and it was the only way I could think of to kill them all and save the rest of the humans. Now back to the story. Please, no more interruptions. After that night I tried to tell mom and _Hank _ about the vampires and that I was a Slayer, but they thought that I went crazy. So, they decided that I needed a mental evaluation and sent me to an asylum and locked me up." Buffy gave the two of them a stern look and held her hand up that said 'Be Quiet' before she continued. "I caught on quickly as to what they wanted to hear, so after thirty days I recanted what I told them and said that I just wanted my parents attention. At the time they had been fighting more and more. Once I was released, my mom had told me that she and _ Hank _ had filed for divorce. After I went home and packed my things mom and me left to go to Sunnydale. The main reason was due to the fact it was the only school that would take me after the whole burning down the gym thing. Hold on guys I need to get a quick drink of water. Do you guys want one?" Buffy asked the two.

"Sure if it is not a problem." Nathan said.

"Not at all. That is why I offered." Buffy retorted.

As Buffy walked into the kitchen area to get the drinks Nathan and Duke talked about what they have heard so far.

"Man, can you believe what your sister has had to go through the past couple of years?" Duke asked.

"I know, and did you catch the part when she said her first master vampire? That means she has had to face at least one other in her time." Nathan said with a slight hint of anger behind it.

"OK, here are the drinks. Same rules as before guys. No interruptions." Buffy said sharply.

At their nods Buffy continued with her life story.

"Alright, after we moved to Sunny-hell, I thought that things could go back to normal. I have not been contacted by the damn Council yet, so I thought that I was off their radar. How wrong I was. On my first day at Sunnydale High, I was approached by new Watcher who was placed as the new librarian, Mr. Giles." Buffy said with a hint of sorrow as she wiped a tear from her face.

"That is the man you called at that bus depot right?" Nathan asked and received a glare from his sister and said, "I know I know, no interruptions. Sorry." Nathan said not feeling sorry in the least.

"Yes that was Giles. That was also the day that I met my two best friends and my ex-boyfriend. That was also the day that I found out that the town we moved to was above something that is called a Hell-mouth. That is something that draws demonic activity to it. Like a magical convergence type a thing. Anyways. The first week there I had to stop a ritual that was going on that would free a vampire old as time himself just about from his prison that he was trapped in underground. The ritual was called the Harvest. Well I stopped it with the help of my new Watcher and new friends. That is one of the main differences of me and other Slayers. I normally had back-up from my friends. Even if it was mainly just help with the research or keeping me company during my nightly patrols. Even helping me with school work. Most Slayer were always alone. I never was one to follow the rules." Buffy said as tears began to fall.

Buffy's tears had stopped just as quickly as they started. Once She had dried off her face she began again.

"Well as time went on I kept up with my nightly patrols by sneaking out of the house so mom wouldn't catch me. Luckily there was this huge tree right outside my bedroom window. It made it quite easy to sneak out. Along with my friends we saved the world a few times. Then one day my boyfriend at the time and Watcher found a prophecy in a old book that said I would face the Master also known Nest head of the Aurelius line, and I would die. I was only 16. I didn't want to die. So I quit. It only lasted a day but still I quit my calling, and by doing so left an opening for a group of much weaker vamps to go crazy on some of my classmates. My best friend Willow and another friend type Cordy found them the next day slaughtered in the rec room at the school. I remember it was a Saturday, because in Buffy world, whenever there is a school dance, Buffy must fight the undead. All my friends were doing was going to look for the guys to set up the equipment. Right then I knew I had to go and stop him, I just didn't know how to win.

Buffy needed to let out another breath before she went on.

"Once I walked into the library, my Watcher was gearing up for battle. He was going to go down there and face the Master himself and do my job. So I had to knock him out and go myself to stop him from doing something crazy. I was in this really nice white dress because of the school dance that I wanted to go to because I wanted to be a normal girl. I found out that being normal is overrated. Well, I went down into the belly of the beast to fight the Master and he won. The thing about prophecies is that they are a tricky thing. The only reason he was able to rise was because I went to him and fought. The thing is the only thing that would have freed him was my blood. He drank just enough to free himself and make me unconscious, and then he dropped me face down in a pool of water and I drowned. Luckily my boyfriend and other best friend Xander followed me and was able to revive me with CPR. But, I was technically dead long enough to activate a second Slayer so now there are two of us, but that is a story for another time. That is how I am different than other Slayers." Buffy said to finish her tale.

At the end of the story both men were sitting on the edge of their seats literally.

"What happened to the Master, did you kill him?" Duke asked with anticipation filling his words.

"Yeah, he didn't know what hit him. Let's just say that he was shocked. I killed my second master vampire that night and closed the hell-mouth that opened due to him being set free. And then we all went to the dance and partied." Buffy finished with a yawn.

After they took in everything, the two had decided to leave and let Buffy get some sleep.

"Will you tell us some more stories another time?" Duke asked.

Buffy nodded her response with a nod of her head.

"You do realize that you will have to tell dad eventually right?" Nathan asked as a question, but it sounded more like a statement.

Again Buffy nodded her head as a response.

"OK, we are going to get out of here and let you sleep. Don't forget you have to call your mother tomorrow. Well I guess that it is later today I mean. Love you and see you later. Be safe." Nathan said as he gave Buffy a hug goodbye.

"Goodnight Elizabeth, I will give you a ride into town to the station later on." Duke said.

After the final goodbyes, Buffy went to get ready for bed.

Buffy fell into a deep sleep the moment her head hit the pillow.


	16. Found You

I would like to state I do not own either Haven or Buffy the Vampire Slayer

_**A different kind of Haven**_

_**Summary**_: As Buffy is standing on the bus terminal, she is looking at her future destinations. She sees a place that makes her think it will be a nice calm, peaceful place to settle in. None other than Haven, Maine.

_**Previously:**_ After the final goodbyes, Buffy went to get ready for bed.

Buffy fell into a deep sleep the moment her head hit the pillow.

_**A/N:**_ This is my first story and I am looking for any type of feedback. Please let me know if you like the story. On with the show.

_**Chapter 16**_

Buffy awoke early in the morning realizing that she had only slept for about four hours. She awoke to the sound of seagulls bellowing outside her bedroom window.

Once she remembered where she was, Buffy decided to take a shower and then meet Duke outside to head to the station.

_**Meanwhile on the Council plane**_

"Rupert, I was just told by the pilot that we will be landing in just a few minutes." Quentin said pulling everyone's attention to him.

"Thank you Quentin. We really appreciate all your help." Joyce said.

"That is not a problem Mrs. Summers. I just hope that it all works out for the two of you. I also took the liberty of getting a vehicle for you to use until you are done with it. It should be waiting on the tarmac when we land. We will load all of your luggage into it while we refuel the jet." Quentin said.

"Thank you again." Joyce said as a whisper as the plane had touched down.

Once they had landed, they loaded all their luggage into the SUV that was provided and said their goodbyes to Quentin.

Rupert and Joyce got in the SUV and pulled out of the airport and made their way to Haven.

_**Meanwhile Back in Haven**_

"Hey Duke! You ready to head to the station?" Buffy asked in a very perky way that made Duke feel even more tired than he was.

"How in the world are you so perky this early? We only had a few hours of sleep." Duke said in a overly dramatic way.

"I only really need that much. Plus I am excited to see my dad." Buffy said as she was nearly jumping up and down.

"Alright let's get going. My car is on the other side in the parking lot for the restaurant." Duke said as he led Buffy to his Jeep.

"Nice Jeep. My mom has a Jeep to. It is pretty nice." Buffy said in a mini babble.

"That's cool. You look really nice today by the way." Duke said without using his filter.

"Th..Thanks. You don't look to bad yourself." Buffy said as she began to blush and bite her lower lip.

Duke thought she was really cute when she was biting her lower lip.

They made the rest of the trip in a relative silence.

Once they made it to the station, Buffy and Duke went inside to the main counter.

"We are here to see the Chief." Duke said to the lady at the desk.

"Just one moment please and I will tell him you are here Duke." The lady said.

"Thanks Mary." Duke said.

The Chief and Nathan both came out of the back office to meet them.

"Hey you guys. How was your nights?" Garland said.

"Peachy with a side of keen." Buffy said as they began to go back to the Chief's office.

After sitting around in a dull silence Buffy broke it with her own way.

"Well, I think we should go ahead and make the call now. Like ripping off the band-aid so to speak." Buffy said to break the silence and the tension.

"Are you sure?" Garland asked not wanting to pressure her more.

"Yeah, I am very sure." Buffy said as she set down in her dad's chair next to the phone.

Buffy picked up the phone and dialed the all to familiar number to her home in Sunnydale.

As she was sitting there she began to twirl the ends of her hair absent mindedly.

She let the phone ring until the phone was answered by an unknown female. Buffy then put the phone back into the cradle before trying again, thinking she got the wrong number.

"There was some girl that I don't know that answered. I will try her cell phone here in a couple minutes." Buffy said as she sat back in the chair.

_**Meanwhile in the front of the station**_

"Hello, we are here to see Garland Warnous." Joyce stated.

"OH DEAR HEAVENS! Joyce is that you dear?" Mary asked.

"Yeah Mary, it's me. Is he in? Can I go on back?" Joyce asked.

"Yes dear, You can go on back. I will let it be a surprise. Nathan is here too." Mary said as she opened the gate for the two to go on back.

As the two headed to the back office her phone began to ring.

Joyce pulled her phone out of her purse and noticed on the caller ID that it was a Haven area code.

"That's weird." Joyce stated to no particular.

_**Meanwhile in the Chief's Office**_

"OK, time to try again." Buffy said as she dialed her mother's cell phone. Once she dialed the number there was a ringing outside the office door.

'That is some weird timing' Buffy thought to herself.

At this point there was a knock at the door.

Garland stood up to answer the door.

Once he answered the door his mouth dropped to the floor.

"Joyce, what are you doing here?" Garland asked, his voice full of shock.

"Garland I need your help." Joyce said as she tried to hold back the tears.

"Mom, what in the world are you doing here?" Buffy asked in a much louder voice than need be.

"I am here to ask for his help in finding you. What on earth are you doing here? How did you even know to come here?" Joyce began to ask questions.

"Joyce, maybe we should head inside to a more private area. That way any stray ears will not be able to hear." Giles said as he made himself known.

"Giles, is that you?" Buffy asked not really sure how she would react. But leaning more to the very very sad side of the meter.

"Yes dear girl, it is me. Why on earth did you run off like that? You should have come to me." Giles said, also holding back tears.

"I didn't think you wanted to see me. I caused so much trouble. I got expelled from school, Mom had kicked me out, and all of the rest of you were either beaten or tortured because I fell in love with the wrong person. After it all happened, I just packed a bag, went to the bank, and then to the bus station and picked a random town. I mean what are the odds, that I chose a town that apparently my biological father and brother live? And to top it off, what are the odds of being on the same bus as said brother? That type of shit does not happen often." Buffy said.

"Elizabeth, Language." Garland said at the same time Joyce too responded in a similar manner.

"Buffy, watch your language, please." Joyce said, causing several people to laugh.

"Oh my goodness! There is no way that this is little Duke Crocker?" Joyce said as she finally took a look around the room.

"Yes mam. Where there is a will there is a way." Duke said trying to draw in some laughs to break some tension.

Buffy snorted really loudly, and drew attention to her. Then she spoke. "Yeah, OK Duke, Let's just leave the comedy to the pros. You stick to your boats and restaurant." Buffy finished with a giggle at the end.

"Alright sounds like a plan. I should actually head back now to get ready for lunch. I will see you all later for dinner." Duke said as he began to walk out of the door and closed it behind him.

"Hey Giles, how are the others? I saw them at the school entrance before I left town, but are they really OK?" Buffy asked, actually letting the tears fall.

"They are doing very well considering what they were put through. They are very concerned for you actually. You should give them all call soon. It would mean the world." Giles finished, as he took his glasses off to give them a good cleaning.

"I will eventually. The only reason I even tried to call mom was because dad here said it was the only way he would let me stay alone in my new apartment." Buffy said as she biting her lip.

"Dear girl. How on earth did you manage to get an apartment this quickly?" Giles asked.

However, before Buffy could respond, Joyce came in to the conversation.

"Wh..What do you mean your dad? Yo..You mean you know the truth? Oh my god, what you must think of me Buffy. I am so sorry that I ever let you think that other man was your father. Can you ever forgive me?" Joyce asked as she crying now also.

"I am sure you had your reasons for leaving, but we will work it out. Giles, does this mean that you are going to have to contact the Council now that you had found me? I don't think I am ready to deal with them yet. I mean I will still do my patrols and all, but I am not ready to go back to the Hell-mouth." Buffy said before she realized that her father had no idea about what she was talking about.

"What in the hell is going on? What is this Council, and what is your relationship to my little girl buddy?" Garland asked, feeling very confused.

"Elizabeth, I think now is the time to fill dad in on all of this." Nathan said as all eyes fell on him.

"What exactly do you know of this young man?" Giles asked in his very British way.

"Well you see Giles. I went on a patrol last night after I settled in my new place, and I didn't realize that I was being followed by my brother and Duke. Once I left I knew that I wouldn't just abandon my calling, and still patrol and stuff. But Nathan and Duke were there to see me do my thing, and I had to give them the rundown on me. They finally excepted it. I guess that it helped that they saw it first hand." Buffy said trying to not melt under all the gazes.

"Have you ever heard the term secret identity dear girl." Giles said with a slight smile.

"It is not my fault that they followed me." Buffy said with a pout.

"Again, I ask what in the hell is going on?" Garland jumps in again.

After that Joyce goes over to Buffy and Nathan and hug them with all the strength she can muster.

"Well you see, Into every generation..." Giles began and went on to tell him about the whole situation about Slayers, The Council, and the things that go bump in the night.

As Giles had finished Buffy said, "See I told you it would sound better coming from Giles. You know with the whole English accent and thing." Buffy told Nathan with one of her thousand watt smiles.

"So, what do we do now?" Joyce asked.

"Well, since I no longer need to call mom due to the fact of her being here and all. I think I will take mom and Giles to my pace to talk while you two go back to work. Then when you come over tonight for dinner we can all talk. I take it that you two have a car here?" Buffy asked the two new arrivals.

"Yes we do sweetheart." Joyce had said not letting go of either of her children.

At that moment there was another knock at the door.

"Come in!" Garland shouted.

"Hey Chief, we may have a problem at the marina. I was called down, so I thought that you and Nate might want to come with to check it out. You know just in case. Hey Elizabeth. Don't forget you were going to show me that move you did when you jumped out of the tree. Come to think about it, how did you get up the tree? I am so sorry. I didn't know you were with visitors." Dwight finished as he finally took a breath.

"Hello Dwight. How have you been?" Joyce asked the young man.

"Mam, it has been a long time. I have been alright. Welcome home." Dwight said.

"It is alright Dwight. Buffy is just about to head out with Joyce and Mr. Giles here. They are going to run her to the store and stuff before they head back to Buffy's. We will head out to the marina with you now." Garland said to Dwight and then turned to his daughter. "We will see you tonight for dinner. Go catch up with your mother." Garland finished as he stood up to go and give his daughter a hug.

The group filed their way out of the office and left the station to go their separate ways for now.


	17. Explanation's Galore Part 2

I would like to state I do not own either Haven or Buffy the Vampire Slayer

_**A different kind of Haven**_

_**Summary**_: As Buffy is standing on the bus terminal, she is looking at her future destinations. She sees a place that makes her think it will be a nice calm, peaceful place to settle in. None other than Haven, Maine.

_**Previously:**_ "It is alright Dwight. Buffy is just about to head out with Joyce and Mr. Giles here. They are going to run her to the store and stuff before they head back to Buffy's. We will head out there with you now." Garland said to Dwight and then turned to his daughter. "We will see you tonight for dinner. Go catch up with your mother." Garland finished as he stood up.

The group filed their way out of the office and left the station to go their separate ways for now.

_**A/N:**_ This is my first story and I am looking for any type of feedback. Please let me know if you like the story. On with the show.

_**Chapter 17**_

Once Buffy, Joyce, and Giles left the station, Buffy was engulfed in a giant bear hug.

"You have to tell me again how you found out about Haven, and about your father." Joyce said the second she released her daughter.

"Joyce, maybe we should wait until we have reached Buffy's home for this conversation. I am sure that it will be longer than what we think." Giles said as a buffer to give Buffy some more time.

"That sounds perfect!" Buffy exclaimed and then continued on. "Right now let's just head to the grocery store and the closest department store. I still need to get a few things for my place and some new clothes. I really did not bring enough clothes with me when I left." Buffy said as she got into the vehicle that her mother and Watcher was using.

"I think we should just head into the next town over, because they have a Target Superstore. We can get all of our shopping done at once. Does that sound alright Buffy?" Joyce asked.

"Yeah mom, that sounds just perfect." Buffy said giving her mom one of her thousand watt smiles.

"Oh Joy, clothes shopping. Are you trying a new form of torture my dear girl? Maybe we should institute it into your nightly patrols." Giles said with a smirk on his face, looking through the rear view mirror.

That comment broke some of the tension in the vehicle, and made the trio laugh.

"Giles, how is the gang doing? Do they hate me? What are we going to do with the Council? I don't know what to do about anything any more." Buffy said at the close of her mini babble.

"Well, to the first question if I have these in order. Your friends, the scoobies as you like to call yourselves are all alright. They are out of the hospital and mending wonderfully. The second, no they do not hate you. Not one bit Buffy. They are deeply concerned for you. I want you to stop thinking along those lines right this minute, do you understand me?" Giles asked

"Yeah Giles. I am sorry. Negative Buffy is gone. For now anyways." Buffy said in a small voice.

"And as for the third, about the Council. I will need to tell Quentin Travers that we have found you." Giles began, but he noticed the look in her eyes that said, 'I am going to have to leave again.' Giles knew that he had to hurry to stop her from leaving.

However, before he had a chance to continue, Joyce jumped into the conversation.

"Sweetheart, it was the Council that brought us here on their plane. They really just want to make sure that you are alright. The new Slayer is already in Sunnydale as we speak. As of right now, you are on a type of leave, I guess you could call it. From what I have been told, the only thing that they want is information surrounding that whole Acathla thing." Joyce said, trying to calm her daughter down.

"Really?" Buffy asked to Giles to confirm what her mother had just told her.

"Really Buffy. That is all that they want. I am still to go wherever it is that you and your mother decide to go, because I am still your Watcher. They will not be able to separate us that easily. That will never change dear girl." Giles said firmly, letting her know that he meant it.

"Wow, I guess that I had them pegged all wrong." Buffy said quietly, but still loud enough to be heard.

"Not really Buffy. They used to be a bunch of bloody wankers. It was actually you that has changed them for the better I believe." Giles said.

After Giles's statement a silence overcame the vehicle.

After a few minutes, Giles broke the silence.

"Buffy, do you think you can tell me what happened with Acathla and Angelus now? I mean the part after Xander got me out of there." Giles asked his young Slayer.

Joyce looked at her daughter, and her heart nearly broke at the sight of the tears in her eyes trying not to fall.

"Well, Once Xander gave me Willow's message of 'kick his ass', I realized that she was not going to be trying the soul restoration spell again. So I had that truce with Spike, to give Xander a chance to help you, in exchange for his and Dru's chance to leave. I am so sorry that I made that treaty. I know what Druscilla had done, but there was no chance that I could win against the three remaining Scourge members and Acathla, you know. Anyways, Angelus and myself fought for quite a bit, but he knocked me back just enough to wake Acathla. I began to notice during our fight that Acathla slowly began to awaken. Angelus tried to weaken me, and even taunt me. "Now that's everything, huh? No weapons... No friends...No hope. Take all that away... and what's left?" That is what Angelus said to me. Do you know what my response was? Me. That was the point that I knew that I would win. I got a second wind I guess you could say. As the fight went on I was getting tired, but I fought Angelus back enough to do the killing blow. As I was about to go for the killing blow..." Buffy had to pause a moment before she was able to finish.

Once Buffy was more composed, she was able to finish.

"I was about to go in for the kill shot, when all of the sudden Angelus stopped fighting. I thought that it was a trick at first, but then his eyes glowed and everything. My Angel was back. At first he didn't even know what was happening. I didn't have much time you know. Every time I fall asleep, I still hear Angel's words to me after he came back. He said "Buffy?...What's going on?...Where are we?...I don't remember anything." Then he sees the wounds that I had and came over to make sure that I was OK. Then he said that it felt like he hadn't seen me in months. The portal was opening, and no matter how glad that I was that he was back, I had to do my duty and save the world . Again. Angel asked me again what was happening. I told him not to worry about it. I told him that I loved him and to close his eyes. After that I gave him one last kiss, and then I stabbed him through the heart with the sword Kendra had brought with her. After that, Angel was swallowed up into the vortexy portal thingy. Once the portal closed, Acathla became dormant, and I did a few things before I left town." Buffy finished, just as the tears began to fall free.

Joyce was watching her daughter very closely. The moment the first tear fell she all but yelled at the driver, "Rupert pull over this instant."

Once the vehicle was stopped, Joyce got into the back seat with Buffy. Once there, Joyce pulled Buffy into a very tight hug, not letting go any time soon.

'I can not believe that my little fit only added to the pain my baby was feeling. And that she had to go through all of that alone.' Joyce thought to herself as she rocked her little girl back and forth.

While all that was going on in the back seat, Giles's thoughts were set of a mix. 'I am so glad that my Slayer came out victorious, but I can not for the life of me believe that Xander had lied to Buffy. If Xander would have been truthful, several events may not have even happened.'

Giles's thoughts were cut short when Joyce broke the silence.

"Rupert, if you would, please keep going to the Target. It should only be about another ten more minutes." Joyce said, pulling Buffy back to reality too.

"OMG! I can not be seen in public looking like this. My eyes are all red and puffy. I so need to clean up a bit. Mom, do you have your mirror in your purse?" Buffy asked her mother.

"Sure sweetie."Joyce said with a smile as she handed the compact over to Buffy.

"Thanks mom." Buffy said as she began to wipe away the tears that had fallen.

Buffy made herself presentable just in time to arrive at the store.

"Mom, do you think that you can help me cook the dinner tonight? When I suggested this dinner before you got here, I didn't take into account that I don't know how to cook." Buffy asked her mom feeling embarrassed.

"Yeah, that is not a problem. At least we can get all of your house items, clothes, and groceries here. Do you know what you want to make for dinner?" Joyce asked her daughter.

"You got to love these Superstore type places. Yeah, I was thinking Meatloaf, Mashed Potatoes, Green Beans, and for desert a Apple Cobbler with Ice Cream. Yummy, my mouth is watering just talking about it." Buffy responded.

"Buffy, I just want to tell you how sorry I am that I reacted the way I did. I never meant what I said. I regretted it the second you left the house." Joyce said in a quiet and sad tone.

"Mom it is so of the good, but we will talk more on the ride back to Haven or after dinner or something. OK?" Buffy asked as she began to fill her cart.

"OK." Joyce agreed.

As the two Summers women did their shopping, Giles stayed outside to make his call to Quentin.


	18. Author's Note

I would like to state I do not own either Haven or Buffy the Vampire Slayer

_**A different kind of Haven**_

_**Summary**_: As Buffy is standing on the bus terminal, she is looking at her future destinations. She sees a place that makes her think it will be a nice calm, peaceful place to settle in. None other than Haven, Maine.

_**A/N:**_ This is my first story and I am looking for any type of feedback. Please let me know if you like the story.

I would like to apologize for the mishap last night in the chapters that have been posted. I am in the process of fixing many errors and adding to each of the chapters. It should fully be updated by the end of tonight or tomorrow morning. There will be many changes so please enjoy the new additions. I am only trying to make it better for all of the readers and followers.


	19. The Call

I would like to state I do not own either Haven or Buffy the Vampire Slayer

_**A different kind of Haven**_

_**Summary**_: As Buffy is standing on the bus terminal, she is looking at her future destinations. She sees a place that makes her think it will be a nice calm, peaceful place to settle in. None other than Haven, Maine.

_**Previously:**_ As the two Summers women did their shopping, Giles stayed outside to make his call to Quentin.

_**A/N:**_ This is my first story and I am looking for any type of feedback. Please let me know if you like the story. On with the show.

_**Chapter 18**_

After just two rings the other man had answered the phone.

"Yes, Quentin here." Quentin said as he answered.

"Quentin, it is Rupert Giles." Giles said.

"Yes Rupert, what is that I or the Council can do for you?" Quentin asked.

"I just wanted to notify you, that we have found Buffy." Giles said in hopes that Quentin was being truthful in his actions.

"That quickly? How on earth did you manage it so fast?" Quentin asked in a very confused manor, that he does not like to feel.

"Well, it seems that Buffy had found her own way here to Maine as well. Just by sheer luck Buffy had been at the Police Station when we had arrived. The moment we entered the office Joyce's phone began to ring, and it seems Buffy was contacting her at that moment. It seems that all of this unfolded as one giant coincidence." Giles stated.

"Rupert you know how I feel about coincidences. After I dropped you and Mrs. Summers off, I got in touch with the Devon Coven here in England. It seems that there is a form of mystical convergence that has been growing around the town that. Now not only you and your Slayer's mother had traveled to said town, but now it seems that also your Slayer has found her way there. I believe that there may be some trouble there in the future. The mystical side is very different from the Hell-mouth itself that we normally tend to, so the things that you face in the future may be completely new to all of us." Quentin said again, not completely fond of the unknown.

"Buffy had also told me that on the first night she got here she did a patrol. She told me that even though she left the Hell-mouth she was not going to just abandon her calling. But I must inform you that her record for, how should I put this? She has never been great with being 'Secret Identity Girl' as Buffy has put it several times." Giles stated but was cut off by Quentin.

"Let me guess. The young Slayer has yet again let some civilians find out about her duties. Is that what you are trying to tell me Rupert?" Quentin asked with what sounded like amusement in his voice.

"Yes I am Quentin. However, it seems that one of the men that found out was her older brother and the other was a friend who followed her to keep her safe. But, the two young men had a remarkable grasp of understanding of things that are not so normal. Also, her father found out as well, but he too had an easy reaction to the news. I believe that they are all aware of what is actually going on here. Buffy is organizing a dinner tonight with the men in question. I will be able to get more tonight. Right now the mother and daughter are shopping for the meal and some item for Buffy's apartment. She is quite resourceful." Giles said as he finished.

"That she is, that she is. After a good amount of time I would like the two Slayers to meet. Faith has expressed some interest in that matter, but I want to give your young girl a chance to recover from her last fight. Speaking of which, what can you tell me of Angelus and Acathla? We have procured the statue and stored it in the vaults at the Council." Quentin stated after the question.

"That is good to know, but all I can say on the matter is that Angelus managed to open the portal, but Buffy was able to secure it. She managed to stab Angel with the sword that Sam sent with Kendra to close the portal." Giles said but before he could continue Quentin jumped in.

"Rupert, what do you mean she was able to stab Angel? I thought that we had decided to differentiate the two by his ensouled and soulless names." Quentin said.

"Yes, that is right. I meant what I had said. If you could please have the mage that you left with Miss. Rosenberg that her, that her spell did work. Just not in enough time." Giles said.

"You mean to tell me, that to save the world Buffy had to kill the ensouled version of Angel?" Quentin asked.

"Yes sir. I believe that that is one of the main reasons as to why she left. Mr. Harris lied to her about Miss. Rosenberg's message. Buffy didn't know about the spell being retried." Giles finished.

"Yes, well I will pass along to our mage to notify Miss. Rosenberg, and I want you to keep up with your Slayer and her training. Are you going to be staying with Miss. Summers and her mother?" Quentin asked.

"At the moment Joyce and I are going to be staying at a hotel until we can find a reasonably priced house. There is not enough room at Buffy's for anyone else, but I am going to set up a training area at her apartment until we find a more secure area." Giles finished.

"That sounds just fine Rupert. I will have some people look into different properties in the area that is for sale or rent. I will get back to you soon. Let's give Miss. Summers a little bit of time before she gets back to her normal slaying routine." Quentin said.

"That is fine Quentin. I need to go and find the others in the store. I will keep you updated on the events concerning the new mystical convergence. Have a nice night." Giles said.

"Goodbye Rupert. Tell your Slayer that we are all proud of what she has accomplished so far. I will be talking to you soon." Quentin said before he ended the call.

Once the call had ended, Giles entered the store to join the ladies with their shopping.

_**Meanwhile Somewhere at the Docks in Haven**_

"At least there is enough cloud cover that I won't become extra crispy. All I can say is 'Home Sweet Home'. I can not believe that **_BITCH_ **left me for a bloody Fungus Demon. All of those years I stayed with her and helped her. I bloody loved the slag. But nooooo, she thinks that I love that bloody Slayer. One of these days I will run into that bloody Slayer again, and the chit won't know what hit her. She will be brown bread before you know it." The bleached blond mystery man spoke before he went off into the unknown.

_**Meanwhile back at the Target**_

"There you two are! Are you buying the whole store Buffy?" Giles asked the young girl.

"Of course not Giles! Just the necessities Watcher mine." Buffy said, while giving one of her thousand watt smiles.

"Alright let's finish up here so we can get back to Haven." Giles said.

"Giles, can I ask you a question?" Buffy asked, nit sure how he will respond to it.

"I am fairly certain that you just did, but I will allow you one more." Giles said with a small smile, saying 'You can ask me anything.'

"Have you or anyone heard anything on the whereabouts of Spike and Dru yet? I just really want to track them down and give them a nice hard steak in the chest for what they helped cause." Buffy asked before she went off on a mini babble.

"The last I heard was that, once they left Sunnydale, they both wound up in Europe I believe. I must admit that after I was released from the hospital, I may have gone on a mini vampire hunt. Let's just say it didn't end well." Giles stated.

"I just hope that they stay away for a long time." Buffy said, as they made their way to the checkout.


	20. Talk About The Past

I would like to state I do not own either Haven or Buffy the Vampire Slayer

_**A different kind of Haven**_

_**Summary: **_As Buffy is standing on the bus terminal, she is looking at her future destinations. She sees a place that makes her think it will be a nice calm, peaceful place to settle in. None other than Haven, Maine.

_**Previously:**_ "Have you or anyone heard anything on the whereabouts of Spike and Dru yet? I just really want to track them down and give them a nice hard steak in the chest for what they helped cause." Buffy asked before she went off on a mini babble.

"The last I heard was that, once they left Sunnydale, they both wound up in Europe I believe. I must admit that after I was released from the hospital, I may have gone on a mini vampire hunt. Let's just say it didn't end well." Giles stated.

"I just hope that they stay away for a long time." Buffy said, as they made their way to the checkout.

A/N: This is my first story and I am looking for any type of feedback. Please let me know if you like the story. On with the show.

_**Chapter 19**_

As the trio finished with all of their needed shopping, they left the store and made their way to the vehicle.

Once in the vehicle, Buffy began to look out of window to reflect on the past days event.

"Buffy, how are you doing sweetheart?" Joyce asked her daughter.

"I am OK mom. I was just thinking about some stuff. Can I ask you a question?" Buffy asked her mom.

"Of course you can. I have a feeling it is about time that we actually have an honest talk about most things, don't you think?" Joyce stated.

"Yeah mom, I do. Well, I guess the first thing I want to know is, Why didn't you ever tell me about my real father? Even after the divorce you could have come clean about it. Instead, you kept me believing that that jackass Hank was my dad. Why?" Buffy asked first.

"The only reason I can think of is that I didn't want you to look at me the way you are now. I have made a lot of mistakes that have to do with you. The main one I would say is the whole hospital thing after the school gym fire mishap in L.A.." Joyce began, but took a pause because of Buffy's sobs.

During the lull of conversation Giles took his shot to learn more of his young Slayer.

"This is the second time Joyce, that you have mentioned an event after the burning down of the gym. What actually happened? What is this whole hospital business?" Giles asked the frayed mother.

"Well Rupert, after we returned home that night...Buffy began to tell Hank and myself a story about being approached by a man who was from England. She then began to tell us that the reason of the fire were to kill all of the vampires that were attacking the gym at the time. She said that it was her destiny to fight them all and kill them. We figured that this was just a plea for attention. I mean, we were just told a few weeks ago that Buffy needed to be skipped several grades because her tests were stating that she was border line brilliant, but we figured this was her way of saying that she didn't want to leave her friends behind. I mean she was just about to turn fifteen in a matter of days. For days, Buffy tried to get us to believe her, but I listened to Hank instead of my own daughter." Joyce was now the one in need of taking a deep pause. Before she could continue, Giles jumped in with some questions of his own.

"Buffy is this true? Why are your grades so bad if you are that smart? Why did you ask Willow to help you with your studies if you were not in need of help?" Giles asked all of those questions in a ramble that was almost Scoobie approved.

"You see Giles, when I first saw how Cordy had treated Willow, I knew that she wouldn't just outright talk to me. So I figured that I would play on the whole new student needing help thing. She just seemed really nice and in need of a friend. And the main reason why my grades were so bad is...I mean I have to skip all the time because of all that slaying crap. That is where all my trouble comes from. I can never make it to class all the time. When it comes to the tests...I mean all the teachers just grade my test with just enough points to pass me on to be someone else's problem. They think that I cheat on my test, because I can't turn in all of my normal assignments through the week. I hate disappointing everybody, especially my mom, but I have to keep saving the world. It really sucks Giles." Buffy finished her explanations with tears falling down her face.

Once Buffy was finished, Joyce began her story again.

"Buffy, I am so sorry about all the pressure we had put on you. I never should have agreed with Hank about putting you in that hospital. You sounded so sure of yourself. I should have given you a chance to prove it to me. I am so very sorry that you had to go through any of that. Please forgive me?" Joyce asked of her daughter.

"Oh dear lord. Is that why it took so long for the Council to find you. Why didn't you tell me any of this when I confronted you at Sunnydale High?" Giles asked.

"What should I have said, Giles? Hi, I am Buffy the Vampire Slayer and recently released mental patient. Ask me how! It was hard enough having the school know about the hospitalization. I didn't want my friends to know too." Buffy said in a very hard tone.

"I guess you do have a point." Giles reluctantly agreed.

"It was only for thirty days anyways. I caught on quick as to what they wanted to here. So I said that I just wanted my parents attention, and that I made it all up. Since then, until the night of Acathla and everything blew up I just slayed in secret. It was a lot easier sneaking out of the house in Sunnydale instead of L.A." Buffy said with a light chuckle.

After all the secrets had been said the ride back to Haven became eerily quiet.

The trio had finally made it back to Buffy's apartment.

"You live above a bar?" Joyce asked slowly.

"Is this really a safe place to live Buffy?" Giles asked next.

"Of course it is. And it is a restaurant and bar. It is only $350/mo. and everything is included. Except the extras like phone and cable and stuff. The best part is Duke, Nathan's friend, he owns it and is renting it to me. Just wait until you see the inside. It is wonderful. And the view. WOW!" Buffy exclaimed.

"Alright dear, Let's just get all of this stuff upstairs then. We need to start on dinner soon. The others should be here in about an hour or so." Joyce stated.

"That's fine mom. I'll just take this stuff up, but I won't put it up until after dinner. That way we can cook. Giles, do you think that you can put my weapons into the trunk that we bought today? That way they can be more secure with the lock on it instead of just the bag under my bed." Buffy asked her Watcher.

"Not a problem Buffy. That would actually be a lot safer then under your bed." Giles replied in a chuckle.

As soon as Giles was done with transferring Buffy's weapons, he walked into the kitchen area to find the mother and daughter duo laughing in the kitchen.

"Buffy, isn't the food supposed to go into the bowls?" Giles asked the young lady joining in the laughs.

"That is what I have been told." Buffy said still laughing while loading a spoon full of mashed potatoes. "Mom do you think that Giles should give this a try?" Buffy asked her mother with a hint of mischief behind it.

"Yes Buffy I think that he should give them a taste." Joyce replied.

"Alright then, hey Giles open up." Buffy said as she flung her spoon at Giles hitting him square in the face.

As soon as the splat was heard, the two women began to start laughing even harder.

"Oh My God! Giles, I am soooo sorry." Buffy stated through her laughs.

"Yes, dear child. I can see just how sorry you are. And Mrs. Summers, are you not supposed to be a good influence to her. All I can say to this is that you will need to watch out. Payback is a...what does one say that payback is? Of course. It is quite a bitch my dear." Giles calmly stated before walking into the bathroom.

This leaving the Summers women in a fit of even more laughs.

"I believe that once we restart your training sessions, you will just see how much i believe your apology." Giles said through his own laughter.

"Alright I get it. I will behave. After dinner I am going to do another run through the cemetery. Since you know, last night did get kind of cut short. I never got the chance to scope out the rest. Plus, I want to check out some of the town too." Buffy stated.

"That sounds just fine. Do you want some company on your patrol?" Giles asked.

"No, not tonight. I was thinking that you and mom could do Q&A time when I was gone. I am sure that dad, Nathan, and Duke will have plenty of questions. I was also wondering, how did your call go with the Council?" Buffy asked Giles.

"Not to bad. Quentin said that you can take as much time as needed to get your head back right. The Hell-mouth for right now is the new Slayers priority. I still believe that you should call your friends soon Buffy. They are deeply concerned for you. I know Willow has been frantic since you have been gone." Giles stated.

"I will give them a call tomorrow, but I am not sure that I want to talk to Xander anytime soon. What will I do about school? I really want to go back. Nathan told me that they have a gymnastics team here. I really want to work on my grades for college maybe." Buffy said quietly.

"Buffy, when we decided to come here I brought all of your important paperwork with me. That also included your school transcripts. I am sure that with your father's influence here we might be able to get you into school here. We could ask him when he gets here tonight. How does that sound?" Joyce asked her daughter.

"That sounds perfect mom. But do you really think that they will let me in with my educational past?" Buffy asked.

"We will never know if we don't try. I am sure that Rupert may even be able to get a job here in town too. I can even look into some buildings for sale to move my gallery here also." Joyce pointed out.

"You guys are going to be staying here?" Buffy asked full of hope.

"Of course honey. There is no place I would rather be. I promise to be more understanding about your slaying duties. It may take me a while, but I promise I will get there. I am going to call the new Slayer's Watcher once I have found a place, and ask if they could pack up our things for when I go back to ship everything here." Joyce said, before continuing. "I have many things here that I need to fix." Joyce finished.

"Like with dad and Nathan." Buffy said.

"To say the least." Joyce said.

"Alright, when you call Sunnydale will you let me talk to the new Slayer? What is her name anyways?" Buffy asked the room as a whole.

"Her name is Faith and her Watcher's name is Wesley. They are very nice people. Quentin has told me that Faith has shown an interest in meeting you. What is it the you want to talk to her about?" Giles asked Buffy.

"Well, I am going to be buying all new things here to set up my own gym. Like for training and stuff. I was going to tell Faith since they are living at our house that she can keep all of the equipment in the basement for her training." Buffy said.

"I am sure that she would love that." Giles said, but before he could finish there was a knock at the door.


	21. The Pre Dinner Talks

I would like to state I do not own either Haven or Buffy the Vampire Slayer

_**A different kind of Haven**_

_**Summary: **_As Buffy is standing on the bus terminal, she is looking at her future destinations. She sees a place that makes her think it will be a nice calm, peaceful place to settle in. None other than Haven, Maine.

_**Previously:**_ "Well, I am going to be buying all new things here to set up my own gym. Like for training and stuff. I was going to tell Faith since they are living at our house that she can keep all of the equipment in the basement for her training." Buffy said.

"I am sure that she would love that." Giles said, but before he could finish there was a knock at the door.

A/N: This is my first story and I am looking for any type of feedback. Please let me know if you like the story. On with the show.

_**Chapter 20**_

Once Buffy heard the knock, she walked out of the kitchen to the front door. All the while shouting to the newcomers, "Just a minute!"

As Buffy was running to the door, she ran her toe into the side of the end table next to the couch. "Ouch! That hurt like a beach ball." Buffy said as she opened the door.

"At least she edits herself, unlike you Nathan." Garland said in a chuckle.

"I may not edit myself all the time, but at least I am old enough to talk like that." Nathan said in response to his father.

"Alright, let's not start a huge debate over who swears the least. Especially, when there is some awesome smelling food behind this door." Duke said to stop the fight before it started.

"Speaking of which, can we come in?" Garland asked his daughter.

As a response to the question, Buffy just stepped back and opened the door wide to allow passage to the trio.

'Some habits never get old.' Buffy thought to herself before she spoke to the new arrivals.

"One thing you need to learn when you are aware of the supernatural, is that vampires always need an invitation to enter a person's home. At least a personal residence. That is why, I never directly invite someone into my house or whatever. If they can't come in then don't go outside to them. If any of you have any problems like that where the person won't come in then you can call me and I will go to you to straighten it out. They may just not want to go in to someone's home. Anyways, welcome to my humble abode. Sorry about the mess. I went shopping today, and me being a teenage girl I just had to get the whole store. According to mom at least." Buffy began to ramble.

"Buffy, let's give them a chance to actually get in here before you bombard them with everything. Would anyone like to have anything to drink?" Joyce asked everyone.

"What do you have to drink Elizabeth?" Garland asked.

"Well we have...Pepsi, Diet Pepsi, Dr. Pepper, Mt. Dew...what else" Buffy began, but was cut off with laughter.

"Sounds like someone likes their caffeinated beverages." Duke spoke out on behalf of the group.

"That is not even the half of it." Giles retorted in his very British way.

"Hey! Anyway, I also have Coffee with cream and sugar, Hot Chocolate, and Iced Tea. Sweetened and Unsweetened. Oh, and for the HC I have whipped cream and mini marshmallows. And for the adults, mom had got the alcoholic drinks for you guys. You will have to ask her, because that would be wrong if I knew anything about them." Buffy said with a smirk in place, trying to hold in her laughter.

"Do you have any beer Joyce?" Garland asked his Ex.

"Yeah. I picked some up today. Do you still prefer Miller's Lite?" Joyce asked in return.

"Yeah. That is still is dad's favorite. He even passed it on to me. I will take one of those please." Nathan said.

"Yeah Joyce. I will have one too." Garland stated. All the while thinking, 'I can't believe that she remembered something as small as my favorite beer.'

"What about you Duke?" Buffy asked the remaining guest.

"If it is not to much trouble, can I have a cup of Coffee? Please?"Duke asked.

"Not a problem. I am going to have a cup myself. Do you take anything in it?" Buffy asked the young man.

"Let me guess, hum, I bet that you take a lot of cream and a lot of sugar." Duke said, as he followed Buffy to the kitchen.

"Of course, is there any other way?" Buffy asked in a way that needed no answer.

"I guess not, but I will take mine black." Duke said with a smile.

"Alright, while I get all of the drinks, why don't you head out there and I will bring them all out. Now shoo." Buffy said as she pushed Duke out of the kitchen.

As Buffy began to make all of the drinks, all of the adults were sitting in the living area.

"Joyce, can you please tell me what exactly happened at her old school?" Garland asked.

"I can tell you what I know, but Giles here would have to fill in the blanks. I am afraid that my part is not of the best light. After the whole fiasco that happened in L.A., Buffy and I moved to a small town called Sunnydale. As it turns out, it was the only school that would take her. I thought that things would go back to normal. Buffy would go to class or even become a cheerleader again. That didn't work out well. After the first day she began to skip classes again and get into fights. She tried to tell me that she was this Slayer thing after the L.A. incident, but we didn't listen to her. Instead, I agreed with Hank to put her into a special facility." Joyce began, but was cut off by Nathan.

"You mean lock her up in a loony bin." Nathan spat out vehemently.

"Yeah, I guess you could look at it that way, Nathan. Anyways, after a month the doctors told us that she recanted. That she only made up that story to get our attentions. Let's just say that it worked. During that time while she was away, Hank and I began the first stages of divorce. That is when I found out that the only school that would take her was in a town a few hours away. Well, after Buffy was released we moved there. I had already moved all of our things there, so we just headed there from the hospital. Once we were there things were going back to normal, that is until her first day of school. I guess she began to sneak out of the house, because she had to do her duty. That is what she called it on the night that I had found out for sure that she was telling me the truth the whole time." Joyce began to cry as she began to remember how she treated her daughter on the final night before she ran away.

"Joyce it is going to be alright. We can talk about this a little bit later OK. Let's just drop it for now alright?" Garland asked.

Joyce was only able to nod her response as Buffy came back into the room with a tray full of drinks.

"Alright, I have everyone's drinks here. I even brought in your tea Watcher-mine. That is what has taken me longer. So, what is everyone talking about?" Buffy asked the room as she was handing out the drinks.

"Actually, we were talking about you." Nathan said to break the quiet after Buffy's question.

"How did I know that I could see that coming? I guess that mom told you that I wanted your help in getting me into classes here. I know that it may be hard, but I really do want to graduate from High School, and since I don't have to go back to Sunnydale to guard the Hell-mouth, I won't need to skip out on my classes anymore. I will be able to do all of my training after school. I will even get a job if you want me to. I just really want to feel like a normal girl again." Buffy said as she finished.

"Alright, let's take this at one step at a time. What is a Hell-mouth again, and why do you not have to go back to guard it? Didn't you say that a Slayer has to guard it to keep it bay." Garland asked, trying to understand his daughter's world.

"Well a Hell-mouth is kinda like a portal to Hell, I guess you could say. All of the big bads like to head there to cause a whole lot of trouble. Now, as to the reason why I don't need to go back there is because, The second Slayer has set up shop there and has taken the reigns of guard duty. The only reason I would want or need to return there is to either collect the rest of my things there and visit my friends, or help out with any big bads that she will need help with." Buffy said as she finished the easy version.

"Wait a minute. How is there a second Slayer. I thought that whole speech that Mr. Giles gave me earlier said that there was only one at a time? That only one more is called when the other dies. Was that all a lie or what?" Garland asked feeling very bad at where this is heading.

"You see dad...There was this one tiny instant in which I had technically died. It was just for a minute though. I don't really count it as such, but it was long enough for the next girl to be called." Buffy said quietly.

"We will get back to the whole dying thing in a minute Elizabeth. So this other girl is the one that was called after you?" Garland asked.

"No, not exactly dad. I am sure that you ran a check on me right?" Buffy asked, and at his nod she continued. "Well, that girl that I was charged with killing, which I totally did not do by the way. Anyway, back on topic, her name was Kendra. She was the one that was called after I had died, and this new girl, Faith I believe is her name, I have not met her yet. I really need to give her a call by the way, but anyways I digress. She is the new guardian." Buffy said as she finished.

"Alright, back to the part where you died. How did you die and where was your Watcher at the time? I mean from what I gathered he is supposed to help you in your fight and training, Right?" Garland asked, and it seemed that everyone was curious about this answer.

"I assure you Mr. Warnous, that I have been with Buffy every step of the way in all of the important battles. All except that one. And if I had not been knocked unconscious, I would have gladly of taken her place." Giles stated.

"Dad, don't you dare judge Giles. If I had not of knocked him out, he would have been killed instead of me. I was just lucky that I had a best friend and a boyfriend that followed me to help me out of my jam." Buffy said in near hysterics wanting to protect her Watcher and friend.

During this speech of Buffy's, she failed to realize that she stood up and began to pace. When she was finished she knew she had to leave.

Buffy made a b-line for the front door and ran out in tears, but before anyone could catch her, she jumped off the balcony and had disappeared.


	22. The Return Of An Old Friend

I would like to state I do not own either Haven or Buffy the Vampire Slayer

_**A different kind of Haven**_

_**Summary: **_As Buffy is standing on the bus terminal, she is looking at her future destinations. She sees a place that makes her think it will be a nice calm, peaceful place to settle in. None other than Haven, Maine.

_**Previously:**_ "Dad, don't you dare judge Giles. If I had not of knocked him out, he would have been killed instead of me. I was just lucky that I had a best friend and a boyfriend that followed me to help me out of my jam." Buffy said in near hysterics wanting to protect her Watcher and friend.

During this speech of Buffy's, she failed to realize that she stood up and began to pace. When she was finished she knew she had to leave.

Buffy made a b-line for the front door and ran out in tears, but before anyone could catch her, she jumped off the balcony and had disappeared.

A/N: This is my first story and I am looking for any type of feedback. Please let me know if you like the story. On with the show.

_**Chapter 21**_

Once Buffy jumped off the balcony, it was only then that she realized that she didn't want to go far.

"I will just head into Duke's place for a few minutes." Buffy said mainly to herself.

As Buffy walked into the Gull, she kept an eye out for the stairs that lead up to her place. That way she can stop anyone who follows her before they leave the property.

She walked up to the bar and ordered a soda from the bartender.

"Isn't Duke supposed to be up at your place for dinner or something?" The bartender asked.

"Yeah, I just needed a little breather. I will head back up in a few." Buffy responded.

"Alright. This is on the house though. Duke's orders, for if you ever come in here." The bartender replied with a smile.

"Thanks, I think." Buffy said, but at that exact moment, Buffy felt a familiar tingle at the back of her neck stating a vampire was in the building.

'Not right now' Buffy thought to herself.

Buffy moved to the end of the bar to place herself behind a pillar to be hidden, but still see everywhere else.

'Come on, show yourself. I so don't have time for this at the moment.' Buffy thought to herself again.

Once Buffy made the I.D. on the vamp, she just had to hit herself.

Once she heard him talk, Buffy really did hit herself on the head.

"Pardon me mate, but are there any cheap hotels or motels in the area? I am thinking that I am going to be sticking around here for a bit." The vampire asked the bartender.

"There really isn't much in the whole hotel bracket here, but there is a Boarding House next to the church in town that has a couple of rooms available." The bartender replied.

'Why does he have to be so damn helpful?' Buffy asked herself yet again.

Meanwhile, Buffy didn't want to worry her guests, so she decided to send her mother a text message.

Once Buffy pulled out her phone she began to type in the text. 'Sorry, I had to get out for a bit. Just went down to the Gull. Be back soon. Just saw an old friend I need to reintroduce to Mr. Pointy. Tell Giles the bar has been Spiked. He will know what I mean. Hopefully. Love you mom.' Buffy then hit the send button.

**_Meanwhile Upstairs_**

"I am so sorry Joyce. I didn't mean to upset her." Garland stated.

"It's alright Garland. She will be back soon." Joyce replied, wanting to believe her own words.

"Are you sure that she won't run again mom? I mean that is how we found her." Nathan asked, not ready to lose his long lost sister over something like this.

"No she will not be running again. I have a fairly decent idea of what is going through her head, and she just needs a chance to cam down. Trust me please?" Giles all but begged the men.

At that moment Joyce's phone began to ring.

"Hold on guys. Let me check this. It might be Buffy." Joyce said as she grabbed her cell phone.

Once Joyce grabbed the phone she saw that she had a new text message.

"Do any of you guys know how to check a text message? I have never done it before." Joyce asked the group.

"Come here mom. Is it OK if I read it once it is opened?" Nathan asked his mom.

At his mom's nod, Nathan opened the message and read it aloud.

"'Sorry, I had to get out for a bit. Just went down to the Gull. Be back soon. Just saw an old friend I need to reintroduce to Mr. Pointy. Tell Giles the bar has been Spiked. He will know what I mean. Hopefully. Love you mom.' . What in the world does that mean? How could a bar be spiked? Does she mean that someone is spiking drinks?" Nathan began to ramble, and not even noticing his mother and the British man had paled almost as white as a ghost.

"Oh Dear Lord. It couldn't be. He was never going to be back in the states. What on earth is he doing here?" Giles began his own ramble, but was cut off by Joyce.

"It does not matter Giles how he is here, but why? If he is here, then that means that there will be trouble that follows. Can't Buffy ever catch a break?" Joyce asked to nobody particular.

"Well, let's just wait for Buffy to return, and figure this out when she does." Giles finished.

At the last words, the group made their way to the balcony patio to wait and see.

_**Meanwhile in the Gull**_

"Hello there pet. What is a beauty such as yourself doing in a place like this alone?" Spike asked a young patron of the bar.

"Just got off work, and wanted to unwind a bit." The young lady said.

As Buffy heard her reply, she couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Lucky for you love, that I am an expert in unwinding. What do you say we get out of here?" Spike asked.

"Your place or mine?" The lady asked back

'Could she really be that easy?' Buffy asked herself.

At this moment Buffy had slowly been moving to the rear by the exit.

Once she was outside, Buffy noticed movements from above signalling that her dinner guest were on the patio.

'Oh goody. I will have an audience.' Buffy thought.

At this moment the door opened and the two came out.

"Well, Well, Well. I thought I was fairly certain that I said I never wanted to see you in the States again Spike. I am fairly certain that Maine here is apart of the good ole' US of A. Now what do you think that we should do about that? I really think that you should head home now. My friend and I may be a while. I don't think he will have time for you." Buffy asked coming out of the shadows, making herself known to the once allied vampire.

"Bloody Hell woman! What are you doing here? I was going to eat that! I made sure to enter on this coast just so I don't have to see your bloody mug. Why do you have to be here? You ruin everything. 'My name is Buffy, and I am going to foil all of your plans. Me and my pretty face and beautiful blonde hair that probably even shimmers in the sun.' I can not have anything, because you are always there" Spike said in a very Scooby manner.

"Sorry to disappoint you Spike, but I have moved on from the Hell-mouth. What kind of insults are those by the way? Maybe the reason all of your plans fail is because of the point that your plans suck! I mean seriously, come on. The Judge, really? Let us not forget the whole Halloween thing too. And if I remember right, you have just broken our deal. Where is that _**skank** _of a girlfriend of yours that also goes by Dru?" Buffy asked Spike.

"I take it, since the world is still standing, you were able to stop the big poofter. I heard through the grapevine that Red was able to complete the spell. So where is the bloody brooding wanker at anyways? I would love to see my grand-sire, I mean when he is not trying to end all of humanity. Peaches, come on out." Spike said, just noticing the dark look in the Slayer's eye.

"I do not care what you want to know. You have no rights to know anything about me. Now, I asked you a question. Where is that crazy vamp at?" Buffy said sharply.

"You know what. I am just trying to make small talk here. I just thought that we could catch up. Sue me. Did you do something different to your hair? It looks nice." Spike said,

"Angel is dead for your information. Just like the two of you will be soon. What in the hell is the matter with you? Have you finally lost your last marble? I am only going to ask you one more time Spike. Where is the _**BITCH**_! She has an appointment with my favorite stake. Do you recognize it? You should. It was Kendra's. I think it is only fair that the _**Bitch** _should die by my sister's stake.." Buffy ground out as she slowly began to approach Spike.

"You know what Slayer. It is your fault that she dumped me. Yeah, that's right, she left me for a bloody Fungus Demon. How do you like them apples. It was that bloody truce that I made with you. She said that it weakened me. That I was no longer her William. She said a whole bunch of other stuff that I am not saying anything about, but she kicked me to the curb. Adios amigo. Now I am just alone." Spike said in an angry tone.

"I am sorry that happened to you, but you have to leave. If not, then this is the end for you. This is the one and only chance I am going to give you Spike. What do you have to say?" Buffy asked as she gave him the choice knowing full well of what he will say.

Buffy noticed that Spike took a deep breath in as if he was smelling the air around them. In fact that was exactly what he was doing.

"Well if it isn't the Watcher and the mother. Looks like you healed up quite nicely there Rupert ole chap. How's the head doing? See anymore dead lovers lately? And Mrs. Summers, how lovely to see you without a weapon standing over me. So, who are the newbies? Where are the other 'Scoobies'. Red, The Wolf, Dopey, and Spoiled. I figured they go where you go." Spike said in a manner that was making the Slayer quite unnerved.

"They are none of your concern. I guess I have your answer." Buffy said as she began her attack with a punch to Spike's face.

"Bloody Hell Woman! What in tar-nation was that for? I thought we were having a lovely chat. You know reacquainting ourselves with each other. I guess that is out of the question now." Spike said as he returned Buffy's punch with his own.

Buffy easily blocked the punch and returned it with a kick to his stomach.

Spike caught her leg and held on to it for a bit longer then needed.

After Spike felt up Buffy's leg, he flipped her over on to the ground.

Buffy performed a back flip to stand herself upright, and was able to punch Spike again.

Spike was pushed back enough to make a hasty exit.

As spike was leaving, he gave the Slayer a parting remark. "You know that this is not the end right? I think I will stay here a while. I have come to like it here. I have high hopes for us Slayer. See you around love." Spike said as blew her a kiss as he began to run off.

"I am not your love Spike. Only in your dreams." Buffy said, debating whether or not to run after him.

"Every night love. Every damn night." Spike said, but no one was able to hear him.

"Buffy, just let him go. He is not going anywhere. We are sure to see him again." Giles said, as he grabbed Buffy's arm to keep her from running off.

"I can not believe he had the nerve to come back in the states. I can not believe that he had the nerve to even talk to me like we were friends. Did you see that Giles. I mean he acted like we were close friends catching up with each other about the weather." Buffy said in a ramble as she was heading back up the stairs with the others in tow.


	23. During Dinner Talks

I would like to state I do not own either Haven or Buffy the Vampire Slayer

_**A different kind of Haven**_

_**Summary: **_As Buffy is standing on the bus terminal, she is looking at her future destinations. She sees a place that makes her think it will be a nice calm, peaceful place to settle in. None other than Haven, Maine.

_**Previously:**_ "I am not your love Spike. Only in your dreams." Buffy said, debating whether or not to run after him.

"Every night love. Every damn night." Spike said, but no one was able to hear him.

"Buffy, just let him go. He is not going anywhere. We are sure to see him again." Giles said, as he grabbed Buffy's arm to keep her from running off.

"I can not believe he had the nerve to come back in the states. I can not believe that he had the nerve to even talk to me like we were friends. Did you see that Giles. I mean he acted like we were close friends catching up with each other about the weather." Buffy said in a ramble as she was heading back up the stairs with the others in tow.

.A/N: This is my first story and I am looking for any type of feedback. Please let me know with a review if you like the story. On with the show.

_**Chapter 22**_

"Is it just me or was that vampire guy flirting with Buffy?" Duke asked in a jealous tone.

"It sounded like it to me too." Nathan agreed in a rather angry tone.

"Why didn't you tell him who we are?" Garland asked.

"I didn't want him to know. When he finds out, he will try to use you against me. I was just wanting to keep you out of the front lines as long as possible." Buffy said.

"That sounds reasonable." Duke said with a light laugh.

"So we were talking about enrolling me in school tomorrow, right?" Buffy asked trying to change the subject.

"Yes, I believe we were. We will go tomorrow and talk to the principal." Garland said.

"Yay me!" Buffy said jumping up and down while clapping.

"Does anybody smell that" Duke asked, while sniffing the air.

"OMG! I totally forgot about the meatloaf." Buffy said as she ran to the kitchen with her mom following her. "Dammit Spike! He just has to ruin my life. Mom look at this. It is so ruined. My first dinner, and it is so of the bad. I can not believe this happened. I so wanted this to work. Now dad won't want to come over anymore." Buffy finished in tears, while being held by her mother.

"Is that why you went to all of this trouble Elizabeth? I mean everything. I mean, have you taken a look at that dining room table too? All of the place settings." Garland asked from the entry way of the kitchen.

"Yeah. I thought that we could make this like a weekly thing. But now it is all ruined. The whole dinner was a complete disaster." Buffy said still crying.

"Sweetheart. Even if all we had to eat was bread and water, and had to sit on the floor, I would still come over here because of the fact that you are here." Garland said as he went to join the hug with the two women.

"For real?" Buffy asked while wiping the tears away.

"For real." Garland stated as a fact before continuing. "How do you feel about Italian {Pizza} or Chinese? There is a couple places in town that deliver. We could have it here in thirty minutes or so." Garland asked.

"I guess I could go for some Chinese food. I haven't had it in a while." Buffy said with a small smile.

"Alright, you go and clean up, and I will get everyone's orders and call it in. While we are waiting you could tell us some stories about some of your life. Either pre slaying or during. It might help you a little bit with telling some of your experiences." Garland said as he began to walk off with Joyce hand in hand.

Before they were able to leave the kitchen, Garland turned around and asked Buffy a question.

"What would you like to eat Elizabeth? That way I won't have to interrupt you getting cleaned up." Garland asked.

"I would like some sesame chicken, some crab ragoons, some egg rolls, and some wanton soup. Don't forget the fortune cookies. If it is possible, could you make my orders double? I tend to eat a lot because of my metabolism. I would be able to pay for it since it is so much food. Plus I like to have extras in the morning for breakfast. I know, I am weird. Live with it. Thanks dad." Buffy said as she began to walk to her bedroom area, but stopped to turn around and give her father a quick hug.

'I am so glad that I bought those room dividers now. Not only are they pretty, but they are functional and practical.' Buffy thought to herself.

While Buffy was in the bathroom, the happy parents walked back into the living room area.

None of the occupants failed to notice the holding of hands and the closeness of the former couple.

All Nathan could do was smile at his parents. 'I am so glad that mom is home again. And that I have a little sister. Our family is becoming whole again.' Nathan thought to himself.

"Well dinner is actually a little burnt and ruined, so we decided to order out. We are going to order some Chinese food. Elizabeth has already given me her order, so I will need you all to write down what you want. That would be the easiest way for me to order." Garland stated as he passed out some pens and post-it notes.

"Is she doing OK, Chief?" Duke asked.

"Yeah, she is just a little upset that dinner was ruined. She thought that since dinner was ruined that I wouldn't want to come back if tonight didn't go good. She actually let me hug her." Garland said happily, but still sad at the situation behind it.

"That is nuts. None of us would say that." Nathan said, a tad hurt at the implication.

"I know that, you know that, we all know that but her. We are going to have to show her that we are not going anywhere." Garland stated.

"That is very true. Buffy has not always had the best of luck with male role models in her life. You are just going to have to prove to her that she is apart of your family." Giles said in agreement.

"Then that is what we will do. Dad, isn't the open tryouts for the second semester of after school activities tomorrow after school?" Nathan asked his father.

"Yeah, now that I think about it they are. I was supposed to send an officer over there to do security for the tryouts. I think that I have just found my Officer. Nathan here will cover it." Garland said.

"We will just have to encourage her to tryout after her first days of classes." Joyce said with a smile.

"Alright, let's get this food ordered. I could eat a cow, a pig, and a horse." Buffy said, in a giggle and an exaggerated manner as she plopped down in a chair next to the couch.

"Don't you worry now, Duke is calling it in right now. While we are waiting, what do you want to talk about?" Garland asked his daughter.

"Well, what are the classes like here? Are there any AP Courses?" Buffy asked the group."

"There are many AP Courses offered here. However, when we get there, they may make you take an exam to see where to exactly place you. That may be a stipulation for admittance into the school." Garland said.

"That is totally of the good. I am super awesome at standardized tests. Aren't I mom?" Buffy asked her mother.

"Yes you are dear. That should not be a problem. I just hope that you will actually go to school here." Joyce said.

"Well, there is really no reason why that I shouldn't be able to mom. I really want to get a good education. I won't be slaying all the time here, and I will be able to set up my training schedule for after school. I was also thinking of joining a activity like gymnastics or something. You know, to keep myself in shape and stuff while I am not training with Giles too. If I do join a group, I promise that I won't use any of my Slayer abilities. That would so not be any amount of fairness. I will only do what I could do before I was called. I was rather awesome if I do say so myself. Won competitions and everything." Buffy said as she finished her ramble, Buffy couldn't help but laugh at the looks the group was giving off.

"Enough of all of this boring talk. Let's get to the good stuff." Duke began, but was cut off by both Joyce and Garland at the same time.

"_**DUKE CROCKER!**_" The parental units spoke together.

"Sorry." Duke said, as he was trying to hold in his laughter along with the rest of the people.

"I think what Duke meant, was that we were wondering about some of your fights. I mean, Can you tell us the real story behind the reasons that you left? The real story I mean. I am fairly certain that it had nothing to do with an earthquake machine." Nathan said, as he finished with a raised eyebrow.

"An earthquake machine? What on Earth did you tell them Buffy?" Giles asked the young Slayer.

"Well, I really couldn't tell them the whole truth, now could I? No. So, I just kind of edited the real events. I changed Acathla into the earthquake machine. And I gave them the Sunnydale usual. You know, vampires = gangs on PCP. Anyways, I told them Angel was the lead gang member, but in reality he was a vampire. He was my Ex who kind of turned evil, and was hell bent on destroying the world. Acathla was a stone statue that when used correctly, can become a portal to hell itself. It would have ended all of humanity." Buffy said, needing to take a pause. But, before she could continue, Buffy was cut off by her brother.

"Obviously you won, Right?" Nathan asked his sister, whom he just realized is a real life superhero.

"Yeah. I won, but not without some casualties along the way. I am really glad that you were not one of them Giles." Buffy said, with tears forming in her eyes.

"Alright, that is enough sadness.." Garland began, but was cut off with a knock at the door before continuing. "Time to eat." He finished as he went to the door.

Once Garland returned with the food, the group gathered around the table and enjoyed their meal. During the meal, the gathered group began to have idle conversation of the following day of future events.

Once they were finished eating, the trio of guests left for the evening. As Garland left, he made sure to tell Buffy to be up bright and early the next morning for the trip to the school.

After the guests have left, Joyce and Buffy began to clean up the dining room and kitchen from the failed attempt of cooking. All the while, Giles began to organize Buffy's books and weapons.

When all the clean up was finished, Buffy noticed that it was getting really late.

"Mom, I think that it would be best if you and Giles stayed here tonight. Giles could have the couch, and you could share with me. The couch pulls out, and the bed is plenty big enough. What do you say?" Buffy asked her mother, not really wanting them to leave this late. Especially with Spike in town acting all weird.

"That sounds just great honey. We still have our luggage in the car. We haven't checked into any place as of yet, so it will work out just great. Now, I can just ride with you and your father to go to the school tomorrow. You go on and head to bed sweetheart. I will head there as soon as I am finished with the dishes. Goodnight and see you in the morning." Joyce said as she gave her daughter a goodnight hug.

"Goodnight mom. See you soon." Buffy said as she headed to her room.

When Buffy was passing by the living room, she noticed that Giles was setting up the pull out bed. "Goodnight Watcher-mine. I will see you in the morning. If you need anything at all, just let me know, OK? See you later." Buffy finished, as she went to her bedroom area.

Once Buffy's head had hit her pillow, she fell right to sleep.

When Joyce had finally entered the room, she took one look at her daughter and was pleased that she finally looks peaceful.

Joyce too, was able to fall asleep as soon as her head had hit the pillow..


	24. Back To School?

I would like to state I do not own either Haven or Buffy the Vampire Slayer

_**A different kind of Haven**_

_**Summary: **_As Buffy is standing on the bus terminal, she is looking at her future destinations. She sees a place that makes her think it will be a nice calm, peaceful place to settle in. None other than Haven, Maine.

_**Previously:**_ Once Buffy's head had hit her pillow, she fell right to sleep

.When Joyce had finally entered the room, she took one look at her daughter and was pleased that she finally looks peaceful.

Joyce too, was able to fall asleep as soon as her head had hit the pillow..

.A/N: This is my first story and I am looking for any type of feedback. Please let me know with a review if you like the story. On with the show.

_**Chapter 23**_

Buffy awoke to the wonderful smell of bacon and eggs.

"What a wonderful way to wake up. What time is it anyways?" Buffy asked her mother, as she walked into the kitchen.

"It is actually only a quarter till seven. I was going to wake you up as soon as breakfast was finished. Your father just called, and said that he made an appointment with the principal at 8:00 am. So you better eat up, and go get dressed. We don't want to be late do we?" Joyce asked her daughter.

"Nope. We wouldn't want that." Buffy said, with a roll of her eyes, and a sense of familiarity.

Once Buffy sat down, she realized that someone was missing.

"Mom, where is Giles at?" Buffy asked her mother.

"Mr. Travers, from the Council called this morning. I believe, that he told Mr. Giles, that he had secured a residence for Mr. Giles and myself to use while we are here. It has really worked out in our favor too. Mainly due to the fact that the Boarding House in town had just rented out their last room. The funny thing is that the lady said that the gentleman that she rented it to, he was also British." Joyce said as she was cleaning up.

'Knowing my luck, It is Spike. I mean, how many British people could there be in Haven?' Buffy thought to herself.

Just as Buffy was finishing her food off, Joyce grabbed Buffy's plate and told her to go and get dressed.

As Buffy was walking off, Joyce could have sworn that Buffy had mumbled something that sounded like 'Well, haven't they all just been like busy little beavers this morning.', but couldn't be sure.

All Joyce could do was give a little chuckle at her daughter's antics.

Buffy had finally emerged from the back at 7:40 am. Once she made it to the living room, she noticed that her father was already there.

"Morning dad. How are you doing this morning?" Buffy asked her father.

"Not to bad. Morning to you too by the way. Are you just about ready? I don't want to be late, and I don't think you would want to be late either." Garland told his daughter.

"I know, I know. Punctuality is a very important part of life. Mom already gave me this speech already this morning. Let's get going. Shall we?" Buffy asked as she held out both of her arms for each of her parents to take.

"We Shall." The mother and father answered simultaneously. While they were laughing, each of them grabbed an arm and walked out of the place.

The trio left the apartment and began to go down the stairs.

At the bottom, Duke was waiting with a paper bag. "This is for you Elizabeth. I figured that you would want something good for lunch, and believe me when I say that this is a lot better then what the school's food is. Good luck today." Duke said, as he handed Buffy the bag, and gave her a light hug.

And with that, the trio got into Garland's Police Cruiser and made their way to the school.

The ride took no time at all. They even had several minutes to spare.

The trio had made their way into the school, and is now waiting in the main office waiting room.

"See dad. Punctuality sucks! All it gets us is more waiting." Buffy said, feeling very impatient.

Buffy noticed the corners of her father's mouth twitch into a partial smile. However, Joyce didn't find it very amusing.

"Buffy, Please just give this a real try. I know that you hate waiting, but this may be the last chance we have to get you into a public school. If this does not work, we may have to think of private or even all girls schools. So, please just behave." Joyce pleaded with Buffy, just as they were called into the principle's office,

"Alright mom. I'm sorry. I promise that I will take this whole thing more seriously from now on." Buffy said as they entered the office, and shut the door behind them.

"Welcome Chief. What is it that Haven High could do for you this morning. I really wasn't expecting anyone from your department until after school, and I was most definitely not expecting you to come yourself. Oh my goodness, Joyce is that you?" The principal said,

"Hello, Becky. How have you been?" Joyce asked her old friend at one point in time.

"Not to bad, but I am fairly certain that you came here for a different reason." The now known principal named Becky had said.

"OMG! Are you telling me that you didn't mention to her what was going on before we got here?" Buffy asked her father. Barely getting it out before the laughs came.

"That is enough Elizabeth, or else you will regret it." Garland stated in a tone that meant he meant every word.

"Sorry Dad, I couldn't help myself." Buffy said, trying to sound somewhat chastised.

"Alright, what is going on here?" Becky the educator asked.

"The thing is, is that I need you to enroll my daughter here, into the school for the semester that is starting today." Garland was able to get out, while waiting for the reaction that he knew was to follow.

"Alright, that can be done. I mean as long as you do you have her old transcripts with you? Wait a second, did you just say daughter?" Becky asked the trio in front of her.

"Whoop, there it is." Buffy said with a major amount of humor behind it.

"Buffy!" Joyce all but yelled. At the same exact time her father chipped in with, "Elizabeth!".

The only thing that Buffy could do was laugh some more.

"What on Earth is the big problemo. I mean, I only said what you guys were thinking." Buffy said with a little pout.

"That right there is the main problemo as you put it. We were only thinking it. We had no intentions of actually saying anything about it." Garland chimed in.

"Sorry dad." Buffy said, in a more believable manner this time.

"You see, when I left here I wasn't completely truthful about the baby. Buffy here, is actually that child. She has found her way here, and is need of an education. She has had some minor previous troubles at her last school, and was recently kicked out, but, do you think that you could help us out?" Joyce asked the principal.

"Minor troubles you say? Excessive absences and being late to school often is something that I would call minor. And that is something that was noted here. Being wanted for murder however, that is something that we like to call major. So is burning down a school gymnasium." The principal said

"Hey, all of those charges were dropped, because they were bogus. There was no proof to the gym. I stand by my defense of the smoking mice. I did not do the murder either. She was my friend. I was just trying to help her when the police came in guns a blazing." Buffy said almost in tears again.

Garland took the chance to jump in

"Look Becky, I really need this to happen. She has been put through enough already. I mean just finding out that she has a completely different family then what she thought she had. Also being accused of something she didn't do. Saving the lives of her other friends. Let me just lay it out straight OK. I know that you are dangerously close to losing your funding for a couple of your after school activities. I know for a fact that Elizabeth will want to join at least the gymnastics program. And even possibly the skating team too. She is a very gifted athlete, and would be able to help the school out by actually winning the meets." Garland said in hopes of swaying the decision.

"If I agree to this, and I mean only if I do, would she be willing to take a placement exam to see where to put her? Just looking at hers scores, I mean they range from all areas. I would also have to place her on academic probation until she has proven herself. That is only happening if she passes the qualifying examinations." The principal said, in warning manner.

"That is completely understandable Mam. I would be willing to take any tests that you see fit. If I do take the tests today, would I be able to tryout after school for a couple of activities?" Buffy asked the educator.

"We will see once we have your scores. I want to see how much help you will need before we go and add extra curricular activities to the list. I would also like you to see our school counselor for as long as he sees fit. I do understand it from the papers here, you walked in to find a friend dead and several others severely injured. I am sure that that has left an impression. And as your father has mentioned, that finding a whole other family is overwhelming to one so young. I just want to make sure there are no lasting effects. Is that agreeable Miss...I am sorry, what name are you going to be going under?" Becky asked the young girl in question.

"Well for right now I am still going under the name Summers, but I want to have that changed. I am sorry mom. I know that we haven't talked about it, but I really don't want anything to do with Hank anymore." Buffy said quietly.

"Sweetheart, that is more than alright. I was planning on switching back to my maiden name anyhow. Let's just talk more about this later." Joyce said in return.

"Alright then. Just let me go and find the counselor then. He is the only one that we have available to perform the duties as a Procter for the test. I assume that you also agree to the terms of visiting with our counselor on a regular basis then?" Becky asked just to have confirmation.

"Yes Mam. I will do anything to be back in school." Buffy responded.

"Alright then. Let's do this. I will be right back. As of now, welcome to Haven High." Becky said as she left the office to find this counselor.

"Wow, Snyder must have really of hated me if he put all of that in my file. I can not believe that he did that. Wait a minute, yes I can. The little no good rotten troll of an emu." Buffy said rather sourly.

"Buffy, that is no way of talking about someone. Even if it is true. Be the better person. Alright, Sweetie?" Joyce told her daughter.

"Alright mom. I think that I am going to call the others tonight when I get home. I think that it is time I do that. I miss them so much. And after that I will give this Faith a call." Buffy said the group just as the door opened.

Principal Becky entered along with a nice older looking man. He kind of reminded Buffy of what her version of Santa Clause would be.

"Buffy, this is Mr. Aryans. He will be with you while you take the entry exams. He will also be the one that you will be talking to, at least once a week to begin with." The principal stated.

"Hello Mr. Aryans. How are you doing today?" Buffy asked politely.

"Not to bad Miss. Summers. How about yourself?" Mr. Aryans asked back.

"I am peachy with a side of keen Sir." Buffy stated excitedly.

Everyone in the room gave a little chuckle to her response.

"Now Buffy, what grade were you in, back in California I mean?" Mr. Aryans asked.

"It was my Junior year sir." Buffy responded.

"Alright, there is an empty classroom next door to the office here. Do you need to use the restroom or get a drink?" Mr. Aryans asked.

"No sir, but I was wondering if it was aloud to bring my own food and drinks in with me?" Buffy asked the teacher.

"I don't see why not as long as you let us check the bag to make sure you don't have the answers to any questions." He replied with a little chuckle, but in his eyes you could tell that he had meant it.

"That's fine with me sir. You can even hold it at your desk until it is time for a lunch break." Buffy said as she began to leave.

"Good luck Elizabeth." Garland said at the same time as Joyce again.

"Good luck Buffy." Joyce said.

"Thanks guys. Here I go." Buffy said as the door closed.

"Now the test should take at least most of the day. She should be done by the last period. We will have it graded by the end of school. We will talk about different activities then." The principal stated as she pointed to the door.


	25. The Test And New Arrivals

I would like to state I do not own either Haven or Buffy the Vampire Slayer

_**A different kind of Haven**_

_**Summary:**_ As Buffy is standing on the bus terminal, she is looking at her future destinations. She sees a place that makes her think it will be a nice calm, peaceful place to settle in. None other than Haven, Maine.

_**Previously:**_ "Thank you very much Becky. We will see you then. Here is my number. Can you give me a call when the test is finished?" Joyce asked.

"Of course I can. Do you want me to give you a call too, Garland?" The principal asked the Chief.

"Yes, please do. We will be waiting to hear from you." Garland said, as the duo walked out of the office.

.

A/N: This is my first story and I am looking for any type of feedback. Please let me know with a review if you like the story. On with the show.

_**Chapter 24**_

Once Buffy and Mr. Aryans entered the empty classroom, the teacher began to talk.

"Will this be alright for you to take the test?" Mr. Aryans asked Buffy.

"Yep, this place will work just fine. How long will this take? Is it like the IQ test that I took before I left L.A.? It lasted for like 14 hours. The best part during that was the 30 minute breaks that we had. I mean I was only 14. It was like torture making me sit for that long, doing all that work. I didn't even get a cookie. What kind of people do that to a kid?" Buffy asked.

"I didn't know that you took an IQ test. Was it in your file?" The teacher asked.

"Not sure. I doubt that it would be in the file from Sunnydale. The principal there really disliked me for some reason, but I am not sure about the one from Hemery. I know that my mom had the results of it. Not sure if she brought them with her though. This move was a bit spontaneous on her part. Even on my part. When I first got here, I didn't know what I was going to do. Then I found out that I had a father and a brother. I really miss school, and being involved in team sports. My brother pointed out that the school here had some of my favorite sports, so here I am." Buffy finished her ramble.

"Do you happen to know what your test results were?" Mr. Aryans asked Buffy.

"I think that they said it was like, 172 or something like that. All I know is that the school was asking my mom and Hank to skip me a couple grades. That was when all my trouble started, I guess. Anyways, let's get to edumacating me." Buffy said to change the subject.

"All right. I promise not to dock you points for that grammar slip up. Please set your lunch bag on the desk and have a seat. This is the first section. It covers all of the High School years worth of Language Arts and Grammatical English. It should take up to two hours. Take your time and don't rush. Begin now. If you need to pause to use the restroom, just let me know to pause the clock and hold your test." Mr, Aryans said, as he started the timer clock on the front desk.

_**Meanwhile with the Parents**_

"Garland you could just drop me off in town. I need to see about purchasing some real estate. I am going to transfer my Art Gallery here. Buffy wants to stay here, so I am going to stay here. The bad thing is, is that we should have come back allot sooner. I am so sorry that I left you alone to raise Nathan. I wish that I never had met Hank Summers. I was feeling so trapped in this small town, and I knew that you never would have left with me. He promised me all of the grand adventures that I wanted. A big city with bright lights. It was the biggest mistake of my existence. I will try my best to make it up to you and Nathan." Joyce finished in near tears.

"I have missed you every single day that you have been gone. I have been hoping that you would find your way back to us. I think that we should take this one step at a time. Do you know where you are going to be staying?" Garland asked Joyce.

"Yeah, I do. The Council that is running the Slayer organization, is getting a house today as a matter of fact, for Mr. Giles and myself. He is there right now as a matter of fact. I will give him a call after I have found a building to transfer my gallery to. I believe that at the weekend, Buffy and I will need to take a trip to California to gather the rest of our belongings. I plan to stay here for a long time. Do you want to come with us to pick up our stuff?" Joyce asked to Garland, just as his radio went off.

"Chief, are you there? Please come in, over?" The radio voice that sounded like Mary said.

"10-4 Copy. This is the Chief. What is going on over?" The Chief asked.

"Sir there is an FBI Agent here. She is requesting to talk to you now, over" Mary said over the radio again.

"10-4 Copy. I will be there as soon as I drop off Joyce at the realtors. Who is this Agent?" Garland asked Mary.

"Copy Chief. The Agents name is Audrey Parker. I will have her wait in the waiting room for your return." Mary stated.

"Copy that. Mary if the school calls, please let me know. On my way. Over and out." Garland said as he finished the radio call.

"Work calls Joyce. I will see you soon. Give me a call when you hear from the school too. I will pick you up, and we will head back to find out the results. I will let you know about this weekend. Be safe." Garland said as Joyce got out of the car.

"Goodbye Garland. I will talk to you later. You be safe also." Joyce said as she closed the door to the car, and watched as he drove away.

As Joyce made her way in to the realtors office, Garland made his way to the Police Station.

Once Garland made it to the Station, he parked his car in his spot.

Once he made it inside, he looked to his left and noticed a young woman sitting there reading a book.

"Can I help you with anything Mam?" Garland asked as he walked up to the obvious FBI Agent.

"Yes you can, if you are Chief Warnous." Agent Parker replied.

"It is your lucky day Mam. What can I do for you today?" Garland asked again hoping to get an answer.

"Do you think that we could go into your office, Chief? What we need to discuss is considered Classified." Agent Parker asked.

"Of course Agent, this way please." Garland stated as they began to walk to the back office.

"Thank you Chief." Agent Parker said.

"Not a problem. Now, what can Haven P.D. Do for the FBI today?" The Chief asked agent Parker.

"I am here searching for an escaped convict by the name of Max Hansen. In my search I had found that Haven is his home town. I was hoping for some assistance in tracking him down here. I have reason to believe that he is making his way here to settle an old debt." Agent Parker stated.

"Well, that is a name I have not heard in quite a while. Last I heard he was on death row." Garland said offhandedly.

"He was, however, he had filed for an appeal. When he was in transfer for trial, there was an earthquake that began that gave him time to make his hasty escape. He had killed two guards, and injured three others. For some reason, and don't ask me how or why, but I believe that he had already known that the earthquake was going to be there at that precise time. That, or that he even made it happen himself." Agent Parker stated.

"I am sorry Mam, but that sounds a tad bit on the loony side." Chief Warnous said, but at the same time not liking the fact that she was dead on with her thinking.

At that moment, a distant thought of a memory had entered his mind. He now remembered when he and the young Agent had first met. He couldn't believe that it was starting all over again.

_**THE TROUBLES WERE BACK**_

_**Meanwhile at the School**_

Buffy was now an hour into the test, and just sitting there bored.

Mr. Aryans was sitting at the front desk reading a book that he had brought, and had just looked up to see Buffy siting there tapping her pencil on her desk and looking out the window.

"I believe that your time would be better spent looking at the test in front of you, instead of looking out the window Miss. Summers." Mr. Aryans stated.

" I know Mr. Aryans, but I am finished with this part of the test Sir. I was just waiting for the time to run out." Buffy told the educator.

"Don't you want to check all of your answers before you turn it in?" Mr. Aryans asked Buffy.

"I already did Sir. I do not need any more time on this part. Can we please continue? I really want to finish in time for the tryouts Sir." Buffy asked.

"If you are sure. This next part covers World History. Past, Present, and also including a section just about American History. This time you will only have an hour and a half to finish this part. Any questions? No, Good. Begin now." Mr. Aryans said as he began the clock.

"Here we go again." Buffy said to herself.

_**Meanwhile back at the Station**_

"Alright Agent, what do you think we should do first?" Chief Warnous asked the Agent.

"When I was doing my research on Hansen, I noticed that he used to have a partner named Simon Crocker. I was thinking that we could talk with him. I was doing my best, but I was unable to find his recent address. Do you happen to know where he is living at now? Is he still here in Haven?" Agent Parker asked the Chief.

"That is something that we can not do. He had died a few years ago. He only Crocker left is his son Duke. What kind of relationship did those two have at the end?" The Chief asked Agent Parker.

"From my intelligence, not a very good one. I think that Hansen may be here to harm Duke Crocker. Now that I know that Crocker Sr. is dead. That may be the only lead we have right now. Can you take me to Crocker Jr. to see that he is alright?" Agent Parker asked.

"Yeah that is not a problem. We can always go from there with our planning. Let's head out." The Chief said, as he grabbed his coat and walked out of the office with the Agent following.


	26. The Test Continues

I would like to state I do not own either Haven or Buffy the Vampire Slayer

_**A different kind of Haven**_

_**Summary:**_ As Buffy is standing on the bus terminal, she is looking at her future destinations. She sees a place that makes her think it will be a nice calm, peaceful place to settle in. None other than Haven, Maine.

_**Previously:**_ "Yeah that is not a problem. We can always go from there with our planning. Let's head out." The Chief said, as he grabbed his coat and walked out of the office with the Agent following.

A/N: This is my first story and I am looking for any type of feedback. Please let me know with a review if you like the story. I would like to thank any reviewers that I have had. On with the show.

_**Chapter 25**_

As the Chief and Agent Parker made their way to the marina, Buffy continued the horrible task of her entrance exams.

As Buffy sat at the desk, she began to feel extremely agitated. She needed to get up and move around some, and Buffy knew it.

"Mr. Aryans, do you think I could take a break to use the restroom and eat my lunch? I only have the math section part of the exam left, and we are already very ahead of schedule Sir." Buffy asked Mr. Aryans in hope that he had a heart.

"I do not see why not. I think that it would be a good idea to stretch our legs some a bit. Especially if you are trying out for the gymnastics team after school today." Mr. Aryans said with a bit of amusement.

"Do we not have to wait for the principal to see my exam scores before I can do that?" Buffy asked the man in front of her.

"I have been grading all of your exams as we went along. I have been keeping her apprised as I went, through email of each section. Trust me. I do not think that there is anything that will keep you from trying out today. You will not have a problem. But, if I were you, I would only choose one or two activities to try out for. Just pick the ones that you would like the best. I do not want you to get overloaded. I think that you will excel at any of them, and also in the process help our school to finally win at something." Mr. Aryans said in a joking manner.

"That actually sounds like a great idea. I will think about it. Can you show me the way to the restroom now Sir?" Buffy asked Mr. Aryans.

"Of course, this way please." Mr. Aryans said, as they began to walk out of the room.

As they were leaving the classroom, the bell had rung for the end of the recent period. The students began to fill the hallway very quickly. Once Mr. Aryans showed Buffy the right door to enter for the ladies, and made sure that she knew the correct way back to the classroom. And with that, Mr. Aryans decided to go back to the classroom early to begin to grade her latest test.

Mr. Aryans couldn't believe at just how smart, well mannered, and mature that this young lady was. 'Most kids her age can not wait to get out of school and be done with it all.' He thought to himself. 'Hear she is wanting to come to school to finish her education. I can not for the life of me believe that she was that much of a trouble maker her old school had made her out to be. I believe that we will begin with meeting twice a week.' Mr. Aryans had finished his thoughts, and sat down at the desk to grade the test in front of him.

Once Buffy was finished in the restroom, she stepped into the hallway and began to stretch her tired muscles.

Buffy began walking again after her stretches and turned the corner, and smacked into a very hard body. Once she heard and felt the smack she fell to the ground in a small heap, and with a small amount of pain.

"OH. MY. GOODNESS! Could you please be a bit more careful and watch where you are going? You could seriously injure someone just standing there." Buffy said, without taking a look at the person she ran into.

As Buffy began to pull herself up off the floor, she noticed a trademark black duster of the one person or vampire in his case that she did not want to see at the moment.

Buffy actually took the time to think about it, and was very surprised that he was out in the daylight 'How in the hell is he here?' Buffy thought to herself, before she made her thoughts known.

"What in the hell are you doing here Spike? How about this then buddy. How in the hell are you here? If I know my time of days, and I do in fact. I am pretty sure is the middle of the afternoon." Buffy asked the vampire in front of her with a slight amount of fear in her eyes.

"Now, Now, Slayer. There is no need to get those pretty panties of your in such a twist. But if they are... I am more than willing to help you untwist them. What do you say Love?" Spike asked the young Slayer that he can not stop thinking about.

"Well, I guess I would have to say that you are nothing more than a rather crude, crass, and arrogant bastard. Now, back to my original question Spike. I do not have time for this today. Now, how and why are you here Spike?" Buffy asked through clenched teeth. Trying to hold in her temper and not getting into a fight before she actually gets to start her classes.

"Well, Goldilocks. As to how, it is one of the main reason that I chose Maine to stay. Ha Ha... I am so funny that I could just stay dead. No laughs, Really? Anyways, I have come to find that with enough cloud cover I can be out pretty much all the time here. It is truly amazing as to what can happen with enough of that fluffy goodness. As to why I am here... Well, you of course Love. I think that I fancy getting a job here. Now that I can be out in the day and all." Spike said with a smirk on his face taking a step closer to his newest desires.

"I can not believe you Spike. Oh wait, yes I can. I have to get back and finish my tests. I suggest you be gone from the school when I leave here." Buffy said as she walks away from the smiling vampire.

Once Buffy got away, she realized that the confrontation had only lasted just a few minutes. 'That lasted a lot less longer than how long I thought it had.' Buffy thought to herself.

Buffy had finally made it back to the classroom, when a hand had clamped itself over her shoulder.

Buffy had jumped back and gave a startled cry of fear thinking that it was Spike, Buffy knew that she was in a public place with witnesses and was unable to be 'Super Buffy'.

Buffy had figured that Mr. Aryans had heard her, and for once was glad for teacher involvement.

"Miss Summers! Are you alright? What is going on here?" Mr. Aryans asked the startled young lady.

Once Buffy had finally taken a look at her would be attacker, she let out a calming breath of air.

At this point the principal has now joined the growing group of people in the hallway.

"Mr. Aryans? What in the world is going on out here in my hallways? I am trying to conduct an interview, and then all of the sudden I hear a cry of fear in my halls." The principal said in a short manner to get some answers. Just at this point noticing who all was in the hallway.

"I am very sorry Mam. It was all my fault. I saw Buffy walking to the classroom door, and I just wanted to say hello and see how she was doing on her tests. I was on my way to your office actually Mam. I was going to be checking in for Security for the try-outs. I am really sorry for scarring you Buffy. I really was not expecting that type of response from you." Nathan said as he had finally took notice of just how scared she really looked.

"It is alright Nathan. I know you did not mean to. I think I just got overwhelmed for a minute. We can talk about this later. I am sorry about the commotion Mam. I hope that this ha no negative barrings on your final choice." Buffy stated to the principal in hopes that this is not the start of her normal badness to follow.

"Of course not Miss Summers. It was not your fault in the least. And Mr. Warnous here should have known better than to sneak up on people like that. Now Officer, let's head up to the office and let Elizabeth finish her exam." Principal Becky said as she grabbed Nathan's arm and led him down the hall in the opposite direction.

"Yes Mam." Nathan said, still feeling very worried for his sister.

"By the way Miss Summers, I just wanted you to know something. Pass or fail this final section, I am going to give my go ahead to attend the try-outs this afternoon. However, I am only going to approve two different activities. So be sure to chose well. Go and eat your lunch and then back to work. By the time that you are done with this section, your brother can take you home to get your try-out clothes." Principal Becky said with a small smile, and then left with a laugh.

"OMG! I can not believe that she said yes. Let's eat lunch, and then back to work. I mean if that is alright with you Sir." Buffy said, as she began to feel rather embarrassed.

All Mr. Aryans could do was laugh at Buffy's eagerness.

"That is fine by me. Let me just grab your sandwich for you. Here you go. Eat up." Mr. Aryans said, as he grabbed his lunch and ate too.

'This is the best sandwich I have ever eaten! I hope I can talk him into making my lunch on a regular basis?' Buffy was thinking to herself.

After ten minutes into her thirty minute lunch, Buffy had already finished.

"Mr. Aryans, may I go ahead and begin on the last section? I am already finished with my sandwich." Buffy asked.

"Alright let me just grab the right booklet. Here you go dear. You have two hours to finish this section. It is the final section of your entry exam. Good luck and begin now." Mr. Aryans stated as he started the clock.

_**Meanwhile at the Marina**_

"Agent Parker, his dock is just down this way here. If he is not on the boat then he may be at the Gull." The Chief stated.

"That is fine by me Sir. I have no place else to be until I catch this asshole." Agent Parker said.

As the duo was walking down the dock, Chief Warnous's radio was going off.

"Chief, are you there Hun? Over?" Edna the dispatch caller said.

"This is the Chief here Edna. What can I do for you? Over?" The Chief questioned back.

"I just got a call from Nathan at the school," Edna began, but before she could finish properly Garland butted in.

"What's wrong? Is Nathan alright? Is Elizabeth alright? Do I need to head out that way?" The Chief began to babble in a manner that would be Buffy approved.

"Um, Chief? I think you might want to let the poor woman talk if you want to find out what is going on." Agent Parker stated from the passenger side of the cruiser.

"Right, Sorry Edna. Please continue? Over?" The Chief stated.

"Right Sir. Nothing is wrong, Nathan is fine, and Elizabeth is fine. There is no need to head to the school. I was just told to tell you from Nathan that she has aced all of entrance exams so far. She is in the process of her last section. She has also been approved for two different extra circular activities after school. Nathan said for sure that she will try out for the gymnastics team, but she is still unsure about the second. He is going to be taking her home after her last test to gather her clothes she will be using for try-outs. He also said that Duke will be there too. He had heard through the grapevine that you were looking for him. Duke wanted to watch Elizabeth try-out, so Nathan knows for a fact that he will be there at 3:15. He told Nathan that he had some errands to run out of town this morning. Over?" Edna relayed the message.

"Thank you Edna. Tell Nathan that I will be there around 3:00. Over and out!" The Chief finished the call.

"Well, I guess I know where we will be finding Mr. Crocker at this afternoon then. Who are Nathan and Elizabeth?" Agent Parker asked the Chief.

All the Chief could say in response is, "I'll tell you when we get back to the station."

At that the duo made their way back to town.


	27. Final Exam

I would like to state I do not own either Haven or Buffy the Vampire Slayer

_**A different kind of Haven**_

_**Summary:**_ As Buffy is standing on the bus terminal, she is looking at her future destinations. She sees a place that makes her think it will be a nice calm, peaceful place to settle in. None other than Haven, Maine.

_**Previously:**_ "Well, I guess I know where we will be finding Mr. Crocker at this afternoon then. Who are Nathan and Elizabeth?" Agent Parker asked the Chief.

All the Chief could say in response is, "I'll tell you when we get back to the station."

At that the duo made their way back to town.

A/N: This is my first story and I am looking for any type of feedback. Please let me know with a review if you like the story. I would like to thank any reviewers that I have had. On with the show.

_**Chapter 26**_

Once the duo of law enforcement officers had made it back to the station, Agent Parker was barely able to hold her curiosity long enough to make it into the Chief's office.

"So, are you going to tell me now, about those two people mentioned over the radio? Nathan and Elizabeth, I mean." Agent Parker asked the Chief as he sat in his chair.

"Well, Nathan is my oldest. He is actually a Detective on the force here. Throughout the case, the two of you may be working rather closely on it. Now, as for Elizabeth, she is my youngest child. She has just recently came back into mine and Nathan's lives, along with her mother. That whole situation is very complicated to explain, to say the very least. The short version, is that her mother had raised her along with her step-father so to speak. Elizabeth had no previous knowledge of us here in Maine. She had thought that Hank was her real father that whole time for seventeen years. She only arrived here by a mere game of chance really." Garland began his explanations to Agent Parker. Only because he recognized her and knew of how important that she will be for their town. Before Garland could continue, he was cut off with some questions from Agent Parker.

"What do you mean by mere chance? Where were you at when she was being raised by her mother? Why were you not with her, wherever it was that she was at?" Agent Parker began to ask her own questions, thinking that the whole situation sounded like a very messed up plot to a soap opera. All the while Agent Parker began to think to herself. 'If I have to miss my own stories on T.V. I might as well get my fix of drama from this town. It is just as good.'

"I was here, trying to raise my four year old son alone. My Ex had just told me that she wanted to leave Haven. Mainly because she had just lost our unborn daughter, and didn't want any reminders of this place. However, in all reality, she just wanted a way out of this town because she fell for someone else. She left to be with him in California. Elizabeth had had a fight with her mother and close friends, and was in some trouble back in her old town. She went to the bus station and picked a place at random and found her way here. Nathan and Duke Crocker were both on the bus for the second half of her trip. They became friends, and both of the boys had noticed a familiarity that was coming off of her. Then, when she revealed who was her mother, there was a blood test done and here we are. She is actually taking some placement tests at the school right now to see what grade to be put in. That is was what they meant when they said that she has aced her tests. The deal was, that if she passed enough of the test to be placed in at least a Junior year, she would be able to tryout for at least two activities. At least now I know that she is going to be at least a Junior, because she was approved for the two activities." Garland finished while taking a deep breath.

"Is that why there is a Detective assigned to do the security of an after school program? To me, that sounds like the duties of a Patrol Officer. " Agent Parker mentioned.

"Well, Elizabeth is going to be trying out for at least the gymnastics team. I am not sure what else she will choose. I think that it will be a toss up between figure skating and martial arts. I really hope that it is not the Glee Club. Nathan is very weary of letting her out of his sights for very long. He is worried that she will disappear again. Elizabeth has had some problems with feeling neglected and abandoned from almost every male role model in her life. We are going to have to work very hard with her on that to make her see that we are not letting her go without a fight." Garland said as he tried to explain the recent events.

"What about Crocker Jr.? Why would he want to go and see some High School tryouts?" Agent Parker asked.

"Well, I have come to find out that Elizabeth and Duke have mutual feelings to one another. He may not act on them just yet, but I have a feeling that he might sooner rather than later." The Chief explained, all the while wanting a change of topic.

"I may be missing my normal stories while on this case, but at least I am going to be entertained here." Agent Parker stated with a laugh.

"That you most certainly will be. Haven is going to be filled with excitement here in the near future I believe. Why don't we go and get some coffee or some lunch? We have some time until it is time to head to the school. I can give you a mini tour of the downtown area. What do you say?" The Chief asked the F.B.I. Agent as he began to stand behind his desk.

"That sounds just fine. I always can use some of that black liquid gold. If I could have it injected into my veins directly, I would." Agent Parker said with a laugh.

With that final say on the subject the two officers of the law left the station and made their way to nearest Cafe for lunch.

_**Meanwhile at the High School**_

Buffy let out a giant sigh when she realized that she had finally finished her exams. She took a look at the clock and realized that she had finished with plenty of time to spare.

"Mr. Aryans, Sir? I am finished now. Would it be alright if I went to find my brother now? He is supposed to run me home to get my exercise clothes for the tryouts." Buffy asked the Counselor, once she gave him the test.

"I do not see why not. I will have all of your results, and grade placement at the end of the tryouts. Just be sure to find me before you leave for the day. After today, please remember that you will be starting the normal classes on Monday. Good luck Elizabeth." Mr. Aryans said as Buffy began to make her way to the door of the classroom.

Just before Buffy made her way out into the hallway, Buffy turned around and addressed the Counselor. "Mr. Aryans, do you think from now on, that you could call me Buffy? It has been what I have been called since I can remember. It is bad enough that my dad and brother still call me Elizabeth. I just never really felt it you know? Maybe it is the whole L.A. thing or whatever, but I feel like a Buffy. I just don't want to hurt my dad and brother's feelings." Buffy asked Mr. Aryans.

"Of course Buffy. That is not a problem. I will also have our meeting days for you after the tryouts too. I was thinking twice a week to start with." Mr. Aryans stated.

"That is all of the good Mr. A. I will see you after tryouts." Buffy said with a giggle as she walked out of the door.

As Buffy was walking down the hallway, she couldn't help but feel rather pleased with herself. Buffy began to feel very positive about her future here, 'Spike withstanding', and couldn't wait for the classes to begin.

Buffy had finally made it to the door that read 'Main Office', where she was to meet her brother Nathan. Buffy walked into the waiting area once she realized that he was not waiting in the hallway for her.

"Can I help you Miss?" A lady behind the desk that had not been there earlier when she had first arrived in the morning asked.

"Yes Mam. I was looking for my brother. He was supposed to meet me in the hallway, but he is not here yet. I was just wondering if Detective Warnous was still with the Principal or not?" Buffy asked the lady behind the desk.

"Yes he is. I believe that they should almost be finished. I do not ever recall hearing that Nate had a sister. When did that happen?" The lady asked, as if it was any of her business.

"Seventeen years ago." Was all that Buffy had said, with an inner smirk at her obvious mean girl attitude. The lady reminded her of a early version of Cordy of her previous school.

'I guess they have mean girls everywhere.' Buffy thought to herself.

"Alright, how about this. How did that happen?" The lady asked with a fake smile trying to hide her irritation with Buffy.

'Maybe she got into the wrong business if she does not like kids?' Buffy thought to herself again.

At this point, neither of the verbal sparring partners had noticed the Principal's Office door had opened, and were being observed by the Principal and her brother. Both keeping a close eye on the situation In case of the need of intervention.

"Well, you see, when a man and a woman love each other, a lot.." Buffy began, but was cut off by a very embarrassed brother, and a very amused and heavily laughing Principal Becky.

"Elizabeth!" Nathan yelled to get his sister to shut the hell up. "What in the Hell are you talking about that for? I am fairly certain that that was not what she meant in the least. I am not in the mood to have any of those mental images to be stuck in my head. Let's get going so we can be back in time for the tryouts of the activities that you have picked." Nathan said, as he was trying to hide the redness that had rose on his cheeks.

Buffy could have sworn that she heard the lady behind the desk say something like, 'I wonder just how far down that redness goes.' Buffy had an inner shiver at the thought of her brother with someone like that.

"Miss. Summers! Please be a little more diligent in watching what you say during school hours. Please?" Principal Becky asked with a small smile on her face, and at Buffy's nod she returned to her office and closed the door. All the while still laughing at the embarrassment of the young Detective.

Nathan had been standing there just glaring at his sister. He was barely able to comprehend that Buffy had been speaking to him at all.

"Hey, let's get going Nate, or we are going to be very late." Buffy said, as she began laughing at her own, very obvious rhyme.

Nathan had been shook out of his embarrassment by his sister grabbing his arm and dragging him outside to his car.

"That was not very nice Elizabeth. The way that you talked to Megan, and the way that you were talking about us and our parents." Nathan said with a slight frown.

"I am sorry, but it really is none of her business to know every aspect of our lives. It is bad enough when the article will come out, and the whole town will know about me. OMG! Nathan, on the way can we make a quick stop at the Haven Herald? I need to speak with Vince and Dave." Buffy asked her brother while giving him one her thousand watt smiles.

"Why?" Was all that Nathan had asked in response.

"Must you really know everything? Can't a girl have some secrets?" Buffy asked her brother.

"No, not if the girl is my sister. Now, what do you need with Vince and Dave?" Nathan asked his sister, not feeling guilty in the very least.


	28. Just Before Tryouts

I would like to state I do not own either Haven or Buffy the Vampire Slayer

_**A different kind of Haven**_

_**Summary:**_ As Buffy is standing on the bus terminal, she is looking at her future destinations. She sees a place that makes her think it will be a nice calm, peaceful place to settle in. None other than Haven, Maine.

_**Previously:**_ "Why?" Was all that Nathan had asked in response.

"Must you really know everything? Can't a girl have some secrets?" Buffy asked her brother.

"No, not if the girl is my sister. Now, what do you need with Vince and Dave?" Nathan asked his sister, not feeling guilty in the very least.

A/N: This is my first story and I am looking for any type of feedback. Please let me know with a review if you like the story. I would like to thank any reviewers that I have had. On with the show.

_**Chapter 27**_

"You do remember that they are going to be writing that article on me, right? Well, I am glad that they pushed it back some. But, anyways, I want to tell them they don't have to edit it anymore. Now, that mom and Giles knows that I am here, there really is no reason to change anything." Buffy said in her classic babble mode.

"Let's just wait and see how much time we have after we get all of your stuff. I do not want you to be late for the tryouts, and it wouldn't look good id I were late either." Nathan said, as he kept driving towards Buffy's apartment to collect her belongings.

'I am so glad that I finished early. I would not of had any time to get my stuff. I wonder who the figure skating coach is? I wonder if Nathan would know? Only one way to find out.' Buffy thought to herself.

"Who is the figure skating coach Nathan?" Buffy asked as she voiced her previous thoughts.

"Believe it or not, Dwight is the coach." Nathan said with a chuckle.

"How in the world did that happen Nathan? Buffy asked her brother a follow up.

"He was the only one to volunteer for the job. If he hadn't, then they would have to cancel the entire skating program all together. Dwight said that he would give it this year. He wants to see if there is an actual chance to salvage the schools reputation with actually winning some competitions." Nathan said as he pulled into a spot by Buffy's stairs.

"Well, hopefully I can change all of their minds on that subject. I am quite awesome if I do say so myself. I was debating on what to go for besides gymnastics, but since I already know Dwight... Well, that made the choice very simple. I'll be right back Nathan. I am going to get my clothes and skates. We are allowed to use our own skates, right?" Buffy asked Nathan just before she got out of the car.

"I don't see why not." Nathan responded as Buffy left the car completely.

As Nathan watched his sister run up the stairs, he couldn't help but smile at her behavior.

Nathan had just taken a look at his watch, when he noticed that Buffy was coming back down the stairs.

"Do you still want to stop by The Haven Herald, Buffy?" Nathan asked his sister.

"Yes, Of course I do. Do we have enough time to do that though?" Buffy asked her brother back.

"We do as a matter of fact. You have everything that you need, Right?" Nathan asked as a final question to his sister.

At Buffy's nod, Nathan began to pull away from the Gull.

The duo of siblings made their way into town to stop at the paper.

"Just try to make it quick, Alright?" Nathan said as he put his car in park.

"No problemo brother bear. I will be back shortly." Buffy said with one of her fabulous thousand watt smiles.

Buffy had to watch where she was going, as to make sure she didn't run into anything or anybody.

Buffy charged through the door going fast enough to knock the bell off of the door.

"I am so sorry guys. I didn't mean to break your bell. I was just in such a hurry, that I really didn't think about how fast I was going. I am just really, really sorry. I will replace it tomorrow." Buffy said a mini babble.

"It is just fine Elizabeth. No need to replace it. It is not the first time or even probably the last time that the bell will have been knocked down." Vince said in a manner to calm the young lady.

"Now, what is it that we can do for you today Elizabeth?" Dave asked.

"I was just wondering if you had the story written yet?" Buffy asked the two newspaper men.

"No, not as of yet. We had to wait before we finished it. We had to cover the Marina story, and then whole Max Hansen thing. However,we do have a semi rough draft that is ready for you." Vince said this time.

"You see, that's the thing. I want to change the deal." Buffy began, but was cut off by Dave.

"That is not fair! You seemed like such a nice young lady. Now, you sound lust like your father. He is always backing out of interviews." Dave said in a very childish type of manner.

At the end of Dave's rant, Vince and Buffy began to laugh at the elder gentleman.

"Dave, why don't you give her a chance to explain some things to us before you insult her or her father again." Vince said, as he finished laughing.

"Thank you Vince." Buffy said with a small smile to Vince.

"Not a problem dear. Now, what did you want to change about the deal?" Vince asked.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you guys, that since my mother and other people know I am here. That you guys can print whatever it is that you guys want. No proof checking needed at all. Just do me a favor and not make my mother out to be a bad person though, alright?" Buffy asked the reporters.

"Are you sure about this Elizabeth?" Vince asked Buffy, just to make sure that she was certain.

At Buffy's nod, Dave jumped into the conversation.

"I am so sorry about how I had reacted. That was not very nice of me. We will be sure not to make your mother out to be a monster or anything. We promise." Dave finished, while giving Buffy a pinky swear.

"Thanks you two, but I have to go now. I have tryouts this afternoon, and Nathan is waiting on me in his car. If you need to ask me anything, I am staying above Duke's place in that apartment. See you later!" Buffy shouted as she ran out of the door almost just as fast as she had entered.

Once Buffy had left the paper's office, Buffy began to run down the sidewalk.

As Buffy made it back to Nathan's car, Buffy noticed that her father was there along with an unknown blonde female.

'Please do not tell me that dad is dating someone that is young enough to be my sister. I really wanted to get him and mom back together.' Buffy thought to herself.

Buffy made sure to put a fake smile on her face to address the unknown member of the group.

"Hello everyone, How are you doing this afternoon dad?" Buffy asked her father as she went to give him a big hug.

The two remaining people did not fail to notice the smile that the Chief had on his face.

"Not to bad Elizabeth. How about you? Are you finished with all of those pesky tests that you had to do?" Garland asked his daughter.

"Yep! Easy Breezy. Nathan is just giving me a ride to get the stuff that I would need for the tryouts this afternoon. Clothes and my skates and stuff." Buffy said with a small smile to her father, all the while giving the unknown lady a very questioning look that did not go unnoticed by her brother.

Causing her brother to smile at the only emotions he could think of was utter jealousy and anger. Not really sure of where the jealousy and anger was placed. 'I will ask her about that later.' Nathan thought to himself.

"Elizabeth, I would like to introduce you to Agent Audrey Parker. She is with the F.B.I.. She is in town working on a case that Nathan and myself will be working on for a while." Garland said, sounding rather sad at the topic.

"OMG! That is amazing. I thought that you were going to tell me that the two of you were dating. This is wayyy so much better. No offense meant Agent Parker, but I just found my dad and I didn't want to share him with anyone other than Nathan. And, maybe my mother." Buffy said with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

As soon as Nathan and Agent Parker saw the wiggle, they both began to laugh very hard.

"Not a problem Elizabeth. I understand. So what are you going to be going for in the after school activity bracket?" Agent Parker asked Buffy.

"Gymnastics and figure skating. Speaking of which, Nathan we need to get back now if we do not want to be late." Buffy said as she was about to get into the car.

"Hold on Elizabeth. Go on and get in the car and I will be right back. I need to talk to dad and Agent Parker about something important." Nathans said, and at Buffy's nod closed the door and went to the back of the car to talk to his father and the F.B.I. Agent about the case.

While Buffy was sitting in the car, she became very bored very quick, and then decided to listen to some music. Buffy noticed that Nathan left the key in the ignition, and decided to turn the key backwards and began to play with the radio. 'The only bad thing about this place is the radio stations. There is nothing good on here for young people. I will just have to bring my I pod with me everywhere I go from now on, I guess.' Buffy thought to herself, as she was trying every available station.

That was how Nathan found Buffy when he got back into the car.

"These stations suck brother bear. I may need to get you a C.D. Player put in here. Or, you will just have to take me car shopping tomorrow. That way I can drive you around, and at least have some different and good tunes." Buffy finished in a laugh as Nathan began to drive towards the school.

Buffy looked out the back window and noticed that her father's car was following them. "Are they coming too?" Buffy asked her brother.

"Yeah. Dad wanted to see your routines, and they both need to talk to Duke about something. I can safely say that you will have the biggest cheering section for just the tryouts. I can not wait for your actual competitions." Nathan said with a chuckle.

"That's cool. I wonder what will be first though." Buffy said , as they pulled into the school's parking lot.

"Well, you better go and look at the sign up sheets. I will wait for dad and see you inside. Love you Sister Bear!" Nathan shouted as Buffy began to run into the school.

Once Buffy heard what her brother had shouted, she stopped to turn around and yell back. "Love you too, Brother Bear!". All with a smile on her face, then she entered the school.

Once she made it to the Main Office, she saw a sign on the bulletin board stating **'All Tryout Sign Ups in Auditorium'**.

"I have no idea where that is.. I better ask in the Office." Buffy said to herself.

"Can I help you?" Another person asked, all the while Buffy was thinking...'How many people work in here?'

"Yes, I was just wondering how to get to the auditorium?" Buffy asked.

"Not a problem. Just turn left when you leave the Office and go down to the first intersecting hallway. Then you will need to turn right. About fifty feet down the auditorium will be on the left hand side." The new lady stated very helpfully.

"Thank you very much Mam." Buffy said, as she left to make her way there.

Once Buffy walked into the auditorium, she noticed that only the team supervisors were there setting up.

"Hey Elizabeth!" Dwight called from his sign up table.

"Hello Mr. Hendrickson. How are you doing today?" Buffy asked as she walked up to his table to sign up for the figure skating.

"So, I see that you are going to brave the frozen tundra with me." Dwight said with a laugh.

"I wouldn't really call it a tundra, rather than just frozen water. But, yeah I am. Are we allowed to use our own skates? I brought my own just in case. I have to warn you though it has been a while since I have been on the ice in a professional manner." Buffy said, as she finished her question.

"That is not a problem, but I will be supplying the music for the routines today. At competitions you can choose your own as long as it is appropriate, but for today it will be my choice. Don't worry. I will get you something good." Dwight stated with a laugh.

"That is just fine with me. When do the actual tryouts begin?" Buffy asked Dwight.

"A half hour after the sign up begins. Is that all right with you?" Dwight countered.

"Not a problem, but I need to find the gymnastics booth. I want to tryout there too." Buffy stated.

"Well, If you hurry you can be #1 and they start five minutes after the bell. They go first come, first serve too. So lucky you. You will be first with me too. Gymnastics booth is only four tables down. Good luck Elizabeth." Dwight said.

"Thanks Mr. Hendrickson. See you in just a bit." Buffy said as she walked down the row until she found the right one.

"Hello, how can I help you?" The lady asked.

"I would like to tryout today. Is it to early to sign up?" Buffy asked, as she looked towards the main doors and noticed not only her father and brother coming in along with Duke ,but also her mother and Giles.

"Not at all. The way that we do this is that you sign up with me, and then two of the assistant coaches along with the head coach will take you to the gymnasium that holds the equipment. They will talk you through a few of the items, and then grade your technique. Monday all of the results will be posted. I don't think that I have seen you around. Are you new here?" The lady asked.

"Yes Mam. I have just moved here along with my mother and close family friend. I just recently found out that my dad and brother are from here. Would it be possible that they watch the tryout? I am just getting situated here, and my dad would be so super happy." Buffy asked

"Who is your father?" The lady asked.

"Garland Warnous. I believe that he is the Chief of Police. He just got here along with my mother and family and friends." Buffy responded.

"I don't see a problem with it, but you need to tell them not to interfere with anything, and they need to stay in the stands." The lady said.

"Thank you Mam. I will. I am going to get changed now, and tell them what you just said." Buffy stated.

"Alright Buffy. I will see you in about ten minutes. That is when you will be called. Please call me Andrea." Andrea stated as she signed up the rest in the line that was lining up.

After that, Buffy grabbed her things and began to walk towards her family and friends.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Buffy asked as she closed the distance.

"Not much. What about you?" Joyce asked.

"Well, I have to go and get changed. They will be calling me in about 10 minutes for the gymnastics tryouts. They said that you all could watch, but you have to stay in the stands. I will be right back, and then we will wait together." Buffy said as she walked away to the restrooms on the side of the auditorium.


End file.
